Barely Breathing
by FungysCullen13
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Un torturado profesor que es consumido por un secreto. Una callada estudiante que atrapa su atención. Él a duras penas existe. Ella es joven e inocente. Cuando ella entra en su endemoniado mundo, éste cambia... de nuevo. Drabbles.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **HONESTO**

Él inhala profundamente de su cigarrillo. El humo se acumula en su boca, el sabor agrio se combina con el whiskey añejo. La náusea lame su estómago.

Lleva toda la noche sentado ahí afuera. La ausencia de sueño parece menos notoria cuando pretende que es su decisión. La luna, previamente un brillante orbe en el espacio, ha menguado y disminuido, hasta que ya no es más que un brillo en el horizonte.

Él puede lidiar con la soledad, la desesperación y el miedo. Es la culpa lo que lo está matando, la que se aferra a su piel como un tatuaje recientemente hecho, dándole forma a su vida como el cincel de un escultor lo hace con una piedra. No puede quitársela de encima, sin importar qué tanto lo intente.

No lo ha intentado mucho.

La niebla matutina desciende, envolviéndose alrededor de la casa como un amante. Él se mantiene inmóvil, dejando que el húmedo olor mohoso invada sus sentidos. Puede saborearlo en sus labios, de la misma forma en que solía saborearla a _ella_.

No puede seguir así, pero no puede detenerse. Su vida es un carrusel infinito de trabajo, alcohol y un intenso arrepentimiento. La falta de sueño le añade claridad como un foco apuntando hacia la verdad y, sin importar a dónde mire, se siente incapaz de escapar.

Apaga su último cigarrillo, una brillante ceniza roja se esparce por el piso. Apretándose la chaqueta alrededor de los hombros, se dirige hacia adentro para prepararse para el trabajo.

* * *

¡Nueva historia! No pude aguantar mucho con una sola traducción, así que decidí subir esta. Puntos importantes:

Todos los capítulos son así de cortos, en realidad son drabbles, no capítulos, así que la historia es relativamente corta. Son 69 capítulos e intentaré actualizar a diario. La autora es la misma que la de California Dreamin'. Esta será la única nota que ponga, ya que los capítulos son cortos entonces no quisiera poner notas más largas que los capítulos. Cualquier duda pueden dejarme review, por MP o por Facebook.

Espero que les haya gustado ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **OPTIMISTA**

El campus apenas comienza a despertar. Estudiantes y miembros facultativos corren en todas direcciones: hacia las oficinas y librerías, a las cafeterías y salones. Algunos llevan ropa que muestra todas las marcas de las actividades de la noche anterior, aunque las expresiones de satisfacción en sus rostros no muestran vergüenza.

Edward no nota nada de esto. El duelo le ha concedido una visión de túnel. Ve lo que necesita para pasar el día; no más, no menos. Son sus pensamientos los que lo distraen.

Su oficina es un desastre. El pequeño cubículo está lleno de libros; algunos abiertos, algunos con notas en ellos. Vasos de café a medio tomar se convierten en un paraíso para el moho; su costra verde blanquecina parece la de un experimento olvidado. La señora de la limpieza lo evita desde que ella cerró un libro por accidente y sufrió de una diatriba que la hizo llorar.

Él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

Más tarde, luego de una mañana de lecturas frenéticas, buscando respuestas donde no las hay, él entra a los salones, cargando un maletín lleno de notas y un corazón lleno de miseria. Su mandíbula le pica porque olvidó rasurarse hoy, y se la rasca con sus uñas mordidas, sorprendiéndose ante la longitud de su barba.

Tal vez lo ha olvidado más de un día.

Porque cada día se funde con el siguiente.

 _El tiempo sana todas las heridas_ , le dice su padre.

 _Dale un poco de tiempo_ , lo consuela su madre.

Pero el tiempo no hace nada más que extenderse en una eternidad, arrastrándolo a él le guste o no. Puede que haya pasado un año, pero no ha cambiado nada. No para él, de todas formas.

Cuando entra al auditorio de lecturas, ya hay unos cuantos estudiantes ahí. Uno de ellos está reproduciendo música en su teléfono, una animada y fútil canción de pop que forma una banda sonora para el verano. En cuanto lo ven, lo apagan y dejan de hablar, sus murmullos se desvanecen a nada en el silencio. Él causa ese efecto en la gente, tal vez lo disfruta. Él usa el ser una persona taciturna como un luchador usa la pintura de guerra. Para ahuyentar a la gente, para mantenerlos lo más lejos posible.

Funciona.

Enciende su laptop, abre la presentación, escucha más que ve el auditorio llenarse. Clásicos siempre es una materia popular, especialmente para los de primer año. Es historia con dientes, literatura que muerde.

A veces no te suelta.

Cuando se gira, es como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Cada respiración tarda años, cada parpadeo milenios. Porque ahí, en la primera fila, está su propio monstruo personal.

Aterradora por su belleza. Desgarradora por su familiaridad.

Él se convierte en piedra.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **NOSTALGIA**

—Maggie. —El nombre de su esposa muerta escapa de sus labios. No le sorprende. Ella se aferra a cada una de sus respiraciones; su recuerdo envuelve sus pensamientos como un regalo envuelto. Cada rojo que ve es el reflejo de su cabello al sol de mediodía, cada blanco es el pálido alabastro de su piel.

Él no se ahoga en la nostalgia. Él ya se hundió. Es un muerto viviente.

La chica no nota su mirada. Está hablando con uno de sus compañeros, una comisura de sus labios rojo cereza está alzada en una sonrisa. Sacude su largo y ondulado cabello sobre su hombro y se ríe.

Edward tiene que agarrarse de su atril con sus largos dedos y nudillos blanquecinos. El insistente latido de su corazón lo sorprende; hacia mucho tiempo que creía que se había marchitado y había muerto.

La pantalla detrás de él parpadea, la primera diapositiva de su presentación lentamente se enfoca. El bajo murmullo de pláticas se disipa en la nada, las jóvenes y frescas caras de sus estudiantes se giran para verlo como si fuera una sola. Lo miran a la expectativa, esperando que hable.

Él no lo hace.

No puede apartar su mirada de la radiante chica. Su rápida mente pasa por varios escenarios: ¿puede pedirle que se quede después de clases? ¿Y si desaparece antes de que puedan hablar? ¿Sabe ella que la forma en que sus facciones están acomodadas en su cara tortura su alma?

Su vida cuidadosamente ordenada se desmorona en las orillas. Incluso empieza a peguntarse si Maggie ha regresado para atormentarlo, para hacer que pagara por sus pecados.

Alguien se aclara la garganta en la primera fila. Él intenta quitarse el recuerdo de la mente, concentrándose en las notas meticulosamente escritas que tiene frente a sí. Abre la boca y comienza a hablar, cada palabra dirigida a la alumna de primer año de ojos grandes y cabello castaño.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **CARTÓN**

Un autómata. Eso es lo que es él. Es una clase que ha dado muchas veces antes, acompañada por diapositivas que una vez encendieron un fuego en su vientre y le cantaron al corazón. La muerte le robó su apreciación de la gracia al mismo tiempo que le robaba a su esposa. Podía sentir sus dedos duros y huesudos envueltos alrededor de su propia alma, sacándole la bondad a presión.

Se toca el bolsillo de manera ausente. Una caja medio llena de Malboros sobresale de la tela, la única cosa que lo mantiene medio cuerdo. Maggie lo regañaría por ese hábito; le diría que estaba acortando su vida. Que deliciosa y cruel ironía el que ella haya sido la que muriera antes. Él se ríe; una tos corta y amarga que causa que los ojos de sus estudiantes se muevan hacia él.

No importa; no puede ver nada más que a _ella_. Ella cruza las piernas, su tobillo desnudo se balancea de un lado a otro como un metrónomo. Lo cautiva, atrae su atención hasta que no puede ver a ningún otro lugar. Sus huesos son delicados, elegantes. Él quiere envolver sus dedos alrededor de ellos hasta que ella jadee. Él se imagina aplastándolos entre sus dedos, se imagina envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello. ¿Sería que ella gemiría si él la tocara, esos grandes ojos cafés se agrandarían más mientras ella lo buscaba por respuestas? Él quería castigarla por verse tan bonita, tan vital, tan viva. Era como una ofensa personal.

Cuando ella se gira para hablar con el chico sentado junto a ella, la furia explota en sus ventas. Frenéticamente busca en su mente, intentando encontrar una manera de detener la viñeta que se está desarrollando frente a él. Su suave risa, la sonrisa torcida del chico, la forma en que ella estira la mano y lo picotea con el extremo puntiagudo de su lápiz.

 _Suficiente._

—Tú. —Gira sus ojos oscuros hacia ella, el enojo le difumina la visión—. Quédate después de clase. Todos los demás pueden irse.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **GOLPETEO**

La risa muere en su garganta; su diversión es remplazada por una ansiedad que le aprieta el pecho. Alza la vista hacia su profesor, instantáneamente retrocede bajo su expresión. El golpeteo de su saludable corazón se acelera hasta llegar a ser un ruidoso galopeo. Aun así, él la ve; su cara está torcida con algo que se parece horriblemente al odio.

Hace que ella se quede pegada a su silla.

Ella ve como los otros salen, platicando animadamente, coletas agitándose de un lado a otro y piernas avanzando. Mike susurra algo sobre encontrarse con ella en la cafetería, pero no puede escucharlo. Sólo escucha el trueno de su apresurada sangre.

Llevaba tres semanas en la universidad. Esta era su primera clase de clásicos; la oportunidad le había caído en el regazo cuando otro estudiante dejó la clase. El curso ya estaba lleno, la inteligencia del Profesor Cullen se comparaba sólo con su recientemente abominable temperamento.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban solos.

Sólo ellos dos.

Él se acerca a ella con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios tensos y le cuesta todo su esfuerzo no colapsar sobre sí misma. Para cuando él se detiene frente a ella con la mano en la cadera, ella encuentra que le es difícil respirar.

—¿Tu nombre?

Ella abre la boca, pero no sale ningún sonido. Sus labios se mueven como un pez de caricatura. Eso causa que quiera golpearse a sí misma en la cara.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —él dice de nuevo, enunciando cada palabra como si fuera una inepta.

Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza e intenta imaginar su lugar feliz.

—Bella. Bella Swan.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **CAFEÍNA**

Una imagen repentina entra en la cabeza de ella, medio oscurecida por el recuerdo de la madera dentada de una puerta, y su miedo infantil. Phil se acerca a su mamá con la cara roja, las venas del cuello sobresaliendo. Él nunca gritaba, esa no era su técnica. Pero su voz demasiado calmada cortaba a su madre como si fuera una navaja. Ellas se escondían detrás de la puerta. Llorando, rogando.

— _Sé buena —_ susurraba su madre _—. Sé buena y él no se enojará._

Eso había sido hace una vida. Phil murió cuando Bella tenía diez años y su madre se había vuelto a casar después de eso. Un hombre honorable que preferiría sacarse el corazón antes que lastimar a una mujer. Un hombre sobrio que iba a la iglesia cuya mayor gratificación era la cafeína. Pero aun así las lecciones de su miedo infantil seguían ahí, pasando como un mantra por su mente.

 _Sé buena y él no se enojará._

—Señorita Swan. —El profesor lo dice intencionadamente, su voz ronca y queda.

De alguna manera ella encuentra la fuerza para abrir los ojos, la repentina luz la hace parpadear con fuerza. Cuando lo ve, su expresión la hace temblar. Ojos oscuros rodeados de rojo. Piel amarillenta estirada sobre unos huesos esculpidos, ensombrecida por el crecimiento de una descuidada barba. Labios llenos, partidos y secos, grietas haciendo surcos a través de la carne roja. Ya no se ve como su profesor. No ahí, tan cerca y personal. Tampoco parece humano. Hay una belleza casi inaguantable en su derroche, como una vieja escultura que lleva las cicatrices de su historia. Él es Dorian Gray en negativo.

Cuando habla de nuevo, llega como toda una sorpresa. No tanto lo que dice, sino cómo lo dice. Envuelve los dedos alrededor de su muñeca, hueso enterrándose en hueso, y tira de su labio seco hasta formar una mueca desdeñosa. Con una voz llena de veneno le hace una pregunta:

—¿Por qué estás aquí?


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **CRÉDITO**

Él mira con fascinación cuando una lágrima solitaria baja por la comisura de su ojo, dejando un rastro curvilíneo por el costado de su cara. Él quiere tragársela, probarla, sacar la lengua como un lagarto y quitarla de su rostro, pero no sería capaz de detenerse sólo en eso. Una sola gota de agua salada nunca podría ser suficiente. Él quiere devorarla, tragársela por completo, y despojar al mundo de toda pequeña pizca de bondad. Porque el mundo no lo merece. No la merece a ella.

Cristo… ¿a esto ha llegado? ¿A gritarle a una chica de primer año tan sólo para verla llorar? Se frota la cara con la palma de su mano, buscando respuestas en las estrellas que aparecieron ante sus ojos apretados, pero todo lo que puede encontrar es oscuridad.

—Gracias, señorita Swan. Puede irse. —Luego, en una voz tan queda que apenas él puede escucharse, añade—: Lo siento.

Tal vez en algún libro celestial esto será puesto en la columna de créditos. Dejó que Bella Swan se fuera sin romperla. Cristo, ¿quiere romperla? Incluso mientras ella se levantaba con manos temblorosas al intentar reunir sus papeles, él puede oler su miedo. Lo ansía. La ansía a ella.

Pero algo lo detiene. No se deja engañar pensando que es una pequeña pizca de humanidad que se quedó incrustada en la vacía oscuridad de su alma. No considera que puede ser resultado de la deuda que tiene con Maggie, que Dios tenga su maldita alma. No, la deja ir porque, por mucho que quiera destruirla, sabe que no puede. Incluso el Demonio sabe que la luz siempre supera la oscuridad. Ella lo destruiría a _él_ si es que alguna vez se acerca lo suficiente para tocarlo.

Él debería evitarla.

Debería salvarse mientras todavía pueda.

Pero no lo hará.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **CÓDIGO**

Respira, se dice a sí misma. Inhala… sostén… exhala. Es como un código que debe seguir. Pero no le hace bien, los músculos de su pecho se niegan a moverse, sus pulmones permanecen tercamente desinflados. Sigue corriendo, no es la cadencia controlada de un corredor profesional, o la grácil elegancia de un atleta de maratón, sino más bien los agitados correteos de un niño. Ella corre como si estuviera siendo perseguida, como si no tuviera otra opción. Corre porque _tiene_ que correr.

Para cuando llega a su dormitorio apenas es capaz de funcionar bien. Cayendo de rodillas en el pasto frente al viejo edificio de piedra café, se aferra a su pecho, abre la boca para inhalar los jadeos de aire que necesita para sobrevivir. La gente camina a su alrededor, evitando minuciosamente a la extraña alumna de primer año que está en el pasto, mirándola de reojo cuando pasan junto a ella. Sigue agitada, traga aire como si fuera agua, se esfuerza mucho para recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Está asustada. Le tiene miedo a él… por supuesto. A la forma en que la ve, al malévolo movimiento de su boca cuando le preguntó su nombre. Y aun así hay más detrás de su reacción que sólo eso. Incluso cuando se porta bien, se mete en problemas. Pero nunca había reaccionado de esta manera.

Asustada, sorprendida. Más que intrigada. Como un perro con una correa que quiere morder. Abrir de nuevo la herida para probar su frescura. No se lo puede sacar de la cabeza.

—¿Bella? —la llama una voz desde los escalones que llevan al edificio de dormitorios. Mike Newton está parado ahí, mirándola como si estuviera loca. Él baja los escalones, avanzado grácilmente sobre el pasto hasta que llega a ella, dejándose caer de rodillas para que sus caras queden al mismo nivel—. Bella, ¿estás bien?

Conoce a Mike desde hace dos semanas. Él fue la primera persona en saludarla mientras subía su maleta por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, sus piernas temblaban de nervios mientras caminaba. Confía en él tanto como confía en cualquier otra persona de aquí, lo cual no es muchísimo. Aun así, él parece dulce y amistoso con esa mascara de preocupación.

—Estoy bien —miente. Su decisión está hecha. Lo que sea que haya ocurrido en ese auditorio, no es para ser compartido. No todavía, cuando todavía ni siquiera ella sabe qué pasó en realidad—. Sólo me agité corriendo, es tonto, en serio. Probablemente debería entrar al gimnasio o algo.

Mike sonríe y la ayuda a pararse, su mano la agarra mientras tira de ella con gentileza. Él cree lo que le dice, aceptando su explicación y comenzando a hablar sobre una fiesta de barril que habrá el viernes en la noche.

Ella sólo asiente y lo deja seguir, porque no sabe qué más puede hacer.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **DIFUSO**

Hubo un tiempo en que los viernes le traían una sonrisa a la cara. Significaban buena comida y un cálido vino rojo que suavizaba los humores más fríos. Miraba a Maggie través de la difusa visión de sus ojos intoxicados, viéndola bonita, con labios carnosos y pálidos, piel blanca, mientras se preguntaba cómo es que habría tenido tanta suerte.

Eso fue _antes_. El período de la luna de miel, un tiempo para enseñar sólo lo bueno, para pretender ser alguien que no eres. Se tragaban las mentiras del otro junto con el queso de pasta azul. Se bebían las falsedades como el más fino de los añejos.

Ahora, él sabe que es viernes sólo por sus estudiantes. Como ratas dentro de jaulas, actúan de manera diferente, se inquietan y platican, pasan notas y hacen gestos. Se ven felices. Emocionados.

Para él no hay diferencia alguna. Se queda en su oficina hasta tarde, estudiando textos, ignorando a los de limpieza, tragando un fuerte café como si fuera el elixir de la vida. Siempre retrasando _ese_ momento en que tienen que ir a casa, intentando encontrar una excusa para evitarlo. Porque puede que _ella_ esté muerta, pero sus recuerdos siguen ahí, aferrándose a las rosas que plantó afuera de su puerta color cereza; otra mentira para apaciguar a los vecinos, una manera de enmascarar el desorden que había dentro. A pesar de todo, él agarra sus libros, metiéndolos en su maletín junto con el celular que parpadea con demasiados mensajes sin leer.

En el campus, el aire vibra con las posibilidades de la juventud. Los estudiantes corren a su lado, con el cabello volando detrás de sí, la risa corta a través de la brisa. Aunque lo intente no puede escapar. Lo rodean como un enjambre de abejas, apenas notando su desdén, ignorando la forma en que se encoge cuando rozan sus brazos. Todos se dirigen al mismo lado del campus, donde el estacionamiento de la facultad se junta con el estadio, la Meca para esta multitud de peregrinos viajeros.

Cuando se sube a su carro, es como el ojo de la tormenta. Tranquilo, pero aun así extrañamente vivo. Pensamientos de Bella Swan se combinan con recuerdos de su esposa, estirando su cordura hasta que la membrana queda muy delgada. A un tirón de romperse.

Escapando de una tormenta para entrar en otra, maneja hacia su casa, el lugar al que solía llamar su hogar, listo para enfrentar los demonios que siguen adentro.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **MECEDORA**

Una sonrisa. Pintada con un labial barato de Target. Ropa. Pantalones entubados y un top negro de un solo hombro comprado por su madre en un frenesí de regreso a clases antes de que se fuera a la universidad. Lugo de eso, Renee había llorado, diciendo que su bebé ya era una adulta, rogándole a Bella que no se fuera. La abrazó con fuerza en un agarre mojado con ginebra, pidiéndole perdón en un solo aliento, acusándola en el siguiente. Esa era Renee; una curiosa mezcla de dulzura y amargura. Una mecedora llena de clavos.

Bella ahoga sus recuerdos con la cálida cerveza de barril, el vaso de plástico rojo cruje en sus manos. En la esquina, unos idiotas juegan pong de cerveza. Ella se recarga en la pared, mirándolos con curiosidad. Hay una atmosfera de jovialidad forzada en el ambiente, una determinación de someterse a la felicidad de la juventud, sin importar el costo. La gente cambia de grupo en grupo, intentando encontrar su estatus social, averiguando donde pertenecen. Conversaciones forzadas entre alumnos de ciencia y danza, esperando el siguiente gran prospecto. Ella mira a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde encaja.

Preguntándose _si_ es que encaja.

De verdad quiere encajar en alguna parte.

Más tarde, luego de que la cerveza ha realizado su magia, están todos sentados afuera, disfrutando de lo último de esa tarde veraniega. Alguien sacó su iPod. Un bajo retumba a través del patio, su ritmo se mezcla con el latido de su corazón.

—Te he estado buscando. —Mike Newton se deja caer junto a ella, sin esperar una invitación que probablemente nunca llegaría. No es que a ella le moleste que él esté aquí, todo lo contrario. Está complacida de verlo, feliz de hecho. Él le ofrece un trago de su cerveza. Ella sonríe antes de tomarla; el vaso se presiona contra sus labios. Cuando ella se lo quita, éste es reemplazado con la boca de Mike, suave y cálida sobre la suya. La besa con gentileza, su lengua da tentativas caricias a su labio inferior, luego se hace más valiente cuando ella exhala sobre él. La bebida se tira, la cerveza sisea sobre el pasto, pero ninguno se da cuenta. Cuando él acuna su nuca, ella cierra los ojos, intentando sumergirse en el momento.

No siente absolutamente nada.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **JIRONES**

Él se está volviendo loco. Los últimos jirones de cordura se despliegan lentamente ante sus ojos, negros como el cabello de ella, frágiles como su sonrisa. Se despierta a mitad de la noche y puede sentir la presencia de Maggie en la sombría penumbra. Sus acusaciones todavía ensucian el mismo aire que él respira, envenenándolo como un arma química. Él quiere que ella se vaya, quiere que se quede, quiere, quiere…

Visita a sus padres el domingo. Ha aprendido que evitarlos tiene consecuencias muy incomodas: llorosas llamadas telefónicas, vergonzosas visitas, una simpatía en sus ojos que le hace querer sacárselos. Así que pretende, cuenta saludables historias sobre su terapia, menciona amigos que hace mucho que se han rendido. Sus mentiras les dan paz, pero causan que él se remueva bajo su escrutinio. Está eternamente cavando un hoyo del que nunca saldrá.

—Estamos pensando en tomar un crucero para Acción de Gracias —le dice su madre. Él asiente rápidamente; no está seguro de si es una invitación o si sólo le informan—. Sólo unos días, para alejarnos. No puedo soportar la idea de pasar otra festividad aquí.

Por supuesto que no puede, ninguno de ellos puede. La muerte de Maggie fue un misil con un objetivo. Dirigido a causar la mayor devastación posible en un área pequeña. Tuvo éxito más allá de sus más alocados sueños.

—Alice va a venir, ¿verdad?

Él mira a los ojos de su hermana. Un penetrante azul, como un día sin nubes. Ellos le dicen que ella sabe, que ella puede ver a través de él. Hacia la oscuridad que hay debajo.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Edward? ¿Vendrás con nosotros? —su madre se inclina hacia enfrente casi ansiosamente. Él piensa en mares tormentosos y barcos naufragados… y casi acepta. Pero la idea de cinco días completos con su familia lo hace estremecer.

—Acepté pasarlo con un colega. —Rara vez habla cuando está ahí; su voz les hace saltar. Evita mirar a Alice, eligiendo mejor a su madre que es fácil de engañar. Ella sonríe enormemente ante su revelación.

—Qué maravilloso. —Es como si le hubiera dicho que ganó la lotería. Vibra positivamente por la emoción—. ¿Lo conozco?

Él niega con la cabeza y murmura, mirando su plato.

—Nadie que tú conozcas. —Es una mentira y lo sabe. Alice también lo sabe; puede decirlo por su suspiro. Él nunca ha sido un buen mentiroso, al menos no lo suficientemente bueno.

Si él hubiera sido suficientemente bueno, tal vez todo habría sido diferente.

Tal vez Maggie no estaría muerta.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **CORDERO**

Lo que ella más ama son los domingos en la mañana. La cafetería está medio vacía. Incluso esos que pagan por el plan de comidas tienden a evitar los desayunos en fin de semana, prefiriendo dormir para recuperar energías. Pero Bella se forma a las nueve en punto con la bandeja en las manos y los ojos pegados a la cafetera. Ella siempre ha sido madrugadora.

Cargando su bandeja llena hacia una mesa vacía, se sienta con la espalda hacia la pared, dándole un largo y muy necesitado trago a su café. Es entonces cuando lo ve. Cabello rubio recién lavado, lleva una pulcra camisa de botones y pantalones de algodón. Mirando su propio atuendo, ella se siente mal vestida. Aun así, le regresa el saludo cuando Mike la ve, sonríe cuando le pregunta si puede sentarse con ella, e intenta no mostrar lo incomoda que se siente. Cuando él la acompañó a su dormitorio la noche anterior, ambos habían estado alegres e intoxicados. Intenta no pensar en el beso.

—¿Vas a ir a la iglesia? —le pregunta ella. Él frunce las cejas en confusión. Ella se sonroja, dándose cuenta de que se equivocó. Mike no se arregló por alguna razón particular. Ese es su atuendo normal. Hay algo bueno en él, tan sencillo. Enamorarse de él sería tan fácil. Como un cordero yendo al matadero.

Algunas chicas sueñas con caballeros blancos, con finales felices y con el amor venciendo todo. Cuando él le sonríe, con hoyuelos en las mejillas y el cabello brillando, ella se pregunta si también podría soñar.

—No soy mucho de ir a la iglesia en realidad. —Lo dice como si fuera una oscura confesión—. ¿Tú vas? ¿Podría acompañarte ahí?

Él está ansioso, como un niño buscando afección, y su buen humor se le contagia a ella.

—¿Parezco estar vestida para ir a la iglesia?

Mike no pierde ni un segundo.

—Te ves hermosa.

Ella se muerde el labio e intenta no mirarle la boca. Puede verlo todo. Unas cuantas citas dulces, algunos besos subidos de tono, luego una caída borracha en su cama individual. Entrar en una relación sin tener que tomar jamás la decisión consciente de hacerlo. Justo como su madre había hecho con Phil, con Garrett, y la infinidad de hombres cuyos nombres ella había aprendido en la mesa a la hora del desayuno.

La segunda mejor opción, el conformarse con algo. Hombres que llenaban una necesidad que Bella nunca podría llenar. Ella siempre había sido el mal tercio, incluso de niña.

—Gracias. —¿Qué más podía decir? Ella abandona su pastel a medio comer, se le fue el apetito.

—¿Estás disfrutando de la universidad?

Por un momento piensa en el Profesor Cullen. No tiene idea de por qué el aparece en su cabeza en un momento tan extraño e incómodo. Pero ahora que lo ha hecho, no se lo puede sacar de la mente, o la náusea que se aferra a su estómago. Una distracción, es lo que necesita. Algo que aparte su mente de la forma en que él la veía, con los ojos entrecerrados y fieros, labios torcidos en algo parecido al odio.

Desde la oscuridad hacia la luz, mira a Mike e intenta sonreír.

—Eso creo.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **FULMINANDO CON LA MIRADA**

Cuando ellos entran en el auditorio juntos es como si un puño le hubiera golpeado el estómago. Edward quiere doblarse a la mitad, gemir, escupir sangre o bilis o lo que sea que lo hace doler tanto. No entiende nada. Está acostumbrado a la manta de hierro de miseria que lo aislaba de los otros sentimientos.

El bastardo está sosteniendo su mano.

No puede apartar sus ojos. Sus dedos están entrelazados, un agarre democrático y no dominante, ninguno de los dos se somete al otro. Si Edward sostuviera su mano, él la envolvería con la suya, escudándola del mundo. Protegiéndola a ella.

 _¿Qué carajos?_

Una vez, poco después de que Maggie y él comenzaran a salir, Edward la había visto coquetear con un tipo del trabajo. El enojo que sintió entonces no era nada comparado con su caliente furia blanca de ahora.

El auditorio se llena y él enciende el proyector, deja de golpe sus notas en la mesa y se aclara ruidosamente la garganta. Pero sigue sin dejar de fulminarlos con la mirada. Hace una mueca cuando Mike le aparta el cabello a Bella del hombro.

Cree que la ve hacer una mueca a ella también. Quizá es un pensamiento soñador.

La chica con la cara de su esposa está sonriendo amablemente, girando su pluma entre sus dedos, inclinándose hacia enfrente para escuchar lo que ese cabrón le dice. Luego, alza la vista, directo hacia los impregnadores ojos de Edward. Su sonrisa se derrite como hielo en un día caluroso.

Aunque no deja de mirarlo. Él le regresa la mirada, viendo la forma en que sus labios se abren, cómo su pecho sube y baja conforme su respiración se intensifica. Ella aparta su mano del agarre de Mike.

Edward se siente como si acabara de ganar una gran batalla. Aunque no está seguro de qué significa esto para la guerra.

Su respuesta lo sorprende tanto como la sorprende a ella. Edward no se toma un momento para recordar la última vez que usó esos músculos, o para considerar qué tan disparatado es el excluirla de todos los demás.

Simplemente sonríe.

El pecho de ella salta, luego le regresa la sonrisa. Tentativa y tímida, básicamente lo mata. Tan diferente de la sonrisa de Maggie, la forma en que ella curvaba los labios como si escondieran un oscuro secreto. Rojos como cereza y endemoniadamente tentadores. No, la sonrisa de Bella es como el resto de ella: honesta y abierta, sin pretensiones. Él ni siquiera sabe cómo es que sabe eso; sólo está ahí en su mente.

Aunque parece como si fueran horas, unos segundos pasan, lo suficiente para que los alumnos se inquieten, para que comiencen las conversaciones, para que se encienda el ventilador del proyector. Él se pregunta quién se rendirá y apartará sus ojos primero.

Porque él no está listo para que esto termine.

No está seguro de poder estar listo algún día.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **TONTA**

—¿Por qué te está viendo así? —susurra Mike en su oído. Él se mueve en su asiento, pasando un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento de ella en un acto de posesión.

Ella se aparta, no queriendo que él la toque. No queriendo que el profesor lo vea. Sigue viéndolo a _él_. Como una mosca atrapada en una pegajosa telaraña, como la tonta que es.

—¿Así cómo?

Aparta sus ojos del intenso hombre que está recargado en el podio, y siente como si algo le aplastara el pecho. Su respiración sale en pequeños jadeos entrecortados, su corazón se acelera. Sólo por una sonrisa. Una sonrisa peligrosamente hermosa. Como nieve en un día de verano o una flor creciendo en el desierto, estuvo tan fuera de lugar, y aun así tan perfecta.

Cuando Bella alza la vista, él ya comenzó a hablar, tiene la mirada en sus notas. Ella apenas escucha una palabra, no se puede concentrar en las diapositivas, sólo puede mirar su libreta en blanco, sus pensamientos nadan, deslizándose como anguilas en su mente.

Ella no sabe qué tiene él que la afecta tanto, pero su respuesta hacia él es visceral, casi dolorosa. Quiere hablar con él de nuevo, quedarse después de clases. Si tan sólo él se lo pidiera, o incluso si se lo exigiera.

 ** _¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?_** Mike le pasa el papel, y ella baja la vista, su ceño se frunce al leer. Una vez más ve vistazos del futuro, toques suaves y besos fuertes, conocer a los padres, viajar a algún lugar cálido en vacaciones. Todo está trazado como un anuncio de modas. Sonrisas enormes y bronceados americanos.

Pero ella se quema con el primer contacto al sol.

 ** _Tengo que ir a una parte._** Escribe furiosamente, luego se lo pasa. No es una mentira. Todos tienen que ir a una parte.

Tal vez está loca, pero sentada ahí en ese auditorio no puede pensar en nada más que en el hombre que está parado enfrente. En la forma en que habla, la forma en que mira, la forma en que sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa secreta dedicada meramente para ella.

Aunque hay una parte de ella que quiere el cuento de hadas, el caballero blanco montando para subirla a su valiente corcel, la oscuridad extiende sus huesudos dedos y la llama. Se mete en su piel, rodeando su pecho como el humo rodea una fogata.

Cuando él la ve de nuevo, ella no se encoge, no se gira. No se pierde del flash de interés que ilumina sus ojos.

Es demasiado delicioso para ignorarlo.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **IGNOMINIOSO**

 _Una parte_ resulta ser la Librería Foster al otro lado del campus, metida entre todos los robles, escondida en un verde bosque. Ella sube los escalones, su cabello ondula a su alrededor, sus brazos se aferran a los libros que debe regresar. Por detrás ella se ve como cualquier otro estudiante: cabello oscuro, jeans, sudadera verde y una vieja bandolera de piel que colgaba descuidadamente sobre su hombro.

Pero ella no es cualquier otra estudiante.

No para él.

En su nublada mente ella es su propia Scheherazade. Cambiando cuentos que la mantenían viva. Que lo mantenían vivo a él también. Respirar ya no es una tarea, sino más bien un resultado de la existencia de ella.

Él se sienta en una banca y enciende un cigarro, cruza las piernas mientras mira hacia el edificio. Es suficiente saber que ella está ahí dentro en alguna parte. No necesita entrar. Eso es el tipo de cosas que haría un acosador.

Su teléfono suena y lo pone en silencioso, ignorando la insistente vibración mientras la cara de su hermana aparece en la pantalla. Incluso en fotografía ella parece estarlo juzgando. Ojos entrecerrados, boca fruncida.

Es persistente. Tres veces llama y tres veces él la ignora. Sabe que pagará por eso después.

Pero ahora… ahora todo en lo que puede pensar es en _ella_. _Ellas_. Bella y Maggie, Maggie y Bella. La que lo rompió y a la que él quiere romper. A la que él quiere tocar, con la que quiere hablar, a la que codicia. La que persigue sus pensamientos. Si soñara, también perseguiría esos.

De verdad quiere soñar.

Se queda sentado por dos horas, mientras el sol tira su ancla y baja deslizándose por el cielo, dejando un rastro de salmón y anaranjado a su paso. El aire se enfría demasiado para su delgada chaqueta, pero él apenas se da cuenta, el calor de su obsesión lo calienta desde adentro. Se queda hasta que se convierte en un brillante círculo rojo en la noche; sus ojos siguen pegados a la puerta en una ignominiosa vigilia.

Cuando ella sale de la biblioteca, es como si su corazón recordara cómo latir, acelerándose en su pecho para compensarlo por el tiempo perdido. La luz la inunda desde atrás, un halo de cuerpo completo que delinea su figura, luego ella se aparta de él, bajando los escalones, apretándose la sudadera. Cuando llega al final, gira a la izquierda, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Edward apaga su cigarrillo, se para, y la sigue.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **CERTERA**

Luego de que Maggie muriera, fue como si él volviera a ser niño. Cada día volvía a aprender cosas simples – se obligaba a comer, a hablar, a poner un pie frente al otro –, obligándose a vivir. Todo eso era nuevo para él.

Sin embargo, ahora se sentía más vivo que nunca antes. Nunca ha querido algo más de lo que quiere seguir a esta chica. La necesidad de estar cerca de ella hace que cada célula en su cuerpo sisee y explote como un champagne recién abierto.

Ella no sabe que él está detrás de ella, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. No todavía. Él mantiene una distancia segura cuando ella gira en las esquinas, se mete en las sombras cuando voltea hacia atrás. Se siente invencible al estar un poco alucinado por haber fumado tantos cigarrillos.

Esa sensación dura por cinco segundos.

Sus ojos siguen pegados hacia enfrente. La ve cuando se gira en cámara lenta, su cabello café salta en sus hombros, su cuello se tuerce, sus ojos se abren como platos cuando lo ve en la periferia. Él se congela.

Hermosa. Peligrosa.

Una sirena. Mitad mujer, mitad ave. Cantando canciones que lo hacen olvidar… todo.

Una tentación de su propio infierno personal. Arrastrada hasta acá para recordarle que la redención nunca va a ser suya. Él no puede expiar sus pecados. Son demasiado grandes, demasiado oscuros.

Su corazón cae cuando la ve girarse y caminar hacia el edificio de su dormitorio, su figura se empequeñece en la distancia. Él entra en pánico, una emoción blanquecina que nubla su criterio, que lo impulsa a alejarse de lo correcto.

—¡Bella! —la palabra escapa antes de que él lo piense. Como un niño emancipándose de su padre. Casi puede verla bailar en el aire, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él.

Ella se detiene. Se gira. Con los hombros hundidos, la cara escondida.

—¿Profesor Cullen?

Esa expresión. Una extraña mezcla de miedo y… algo que él no puede identificar. Se queda en el fondo de su mente, un recuerdo distante, una persistente reminiscencia que no puede entender por completo.

—Necesito pedirte algo. —Ahora está balbuceando. Intentando desesperadamente encontrar las palabras para hacerla quedarse. Quiere hablar con ella, quiere evitar que se vaya.

Ella junta las cejas en un ceño fruncido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

—Tengo clase a las nueve.

Por supuesto que sí. Mañana es viernes.

—¿Y después de eso?

Ella abre los ojos como platos. Él ve esa emoción de nuevo. La indiscernible. Él quiere capturarla en sus manos como una delicada llama, protegerla del viento.

—Umm… en realidad nada. Tengo que lavar ropa sucia.

—Necesito tu ayuda. —Bella no sabe qué tan certera es esa declaración. Tampoco qué tan fuerte es. Él quiere tomarla, quiere apartarla.

—Bien… —una expresión revolotea por su cara. Desaparece casi tan pronto como llega. Ojos bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, boca medio abierta.

—Búscame en mi oficina. Mañana a las doce. —Una orden tensa, pero dicha con voz gentil. Medio temeroso de asustarla, medio temeroso de no hacerlo.

Se muerde el labio como si fuera un pedazo de dulce. No hay respuesta. Sólo una inocencia de grandes ojos. Él se gira, la deja parada ahí, no quiere que ella sepa qué tanto lo afecta. Sólo tarda dos pasos antes de reconocer su expresión, recuerdos de Maggie cortan a través de él como una navaja afilada.

No fue el miedo lo que agrandó los ojos de Bella, lo que la hizo que se le atorara la respiración en la garganta.

Fue el deseo.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **ESTACIONAMIENTO**

Sólo un carro está parado en la esquina más alejada del estacionamiento, elegante en su soledad. El techo y el capo están cubiertos con una capa de hojas; rojas y anaranjadas que se fusionan con el metal plateado. El humo de adentro hace que las ventanas se vean opacas. Lame el vidrio, se difunde entre las grietas, desapareciendo cuando se encuentra con el frío aire nocturno. Edward enciende otro cigarro con el teléfono presionado a la oreja, y los ojos cerrados mientras escucha la voz de su hermana.

—…pensamos en ir mañana a medio día. Ordené unas flores y mamá llevará una corona.

—No voy a ir. —Forma una "o" con sus labios, anillos de humo se alzan en el aire—. Tengo que trabajar.

—No mañana, Edward. Seguramente te vas a tomar el día libre.

—Tengo clases, reuniones, estudiantes. No tengo tiempo.

Hay una pausa. Se imagina a Alice tirándose del cabello, grandes mechones de negro enredados en sus dedos. Solía ser del mismo color que el suyo, pero ella lleva años pintándoselo. Otra manera de diferenciarlos, si es que no hay ya suficientes. Ser gemela siempre se ha sentido como un castigo para Alice.

—¿Qué dirá la gente si no vas, Edward? La familia de Maggie estará ahí, sus amigos. Si su esposo no está ahí… —baja la voz—. La gente empezará a hablar.

—Déjalos. —Déjalos ensuciar su nombre, maldecir su existencia. Déjalos hablar mal de él por todas las maldades del mundo. No hay nada, nadie, que pueda arrastrarlo hasta esa tumba mañana.

—Eres tan egoísta. No piensas en lo que todos estamos viviendo, lo que tendremos que enfrentar. No verás la expresión de mamá cuando escuche a la gente hablar de ti.

—Adiós, Alice.

Termina su cigarrillo; lo apaga, frotándolo hasta que el brillo rojo desaparece. Se frota la barbilla, unos suaves bigotes cosquillean en su palma. Su cuerpo está tenso con frustración, como sucede muchas veces cuando habla con su hermana. Ella siempre ha sido muy honesta, incluso cuando eran niños, pero cuando incluía a Maggie nunca ha podido mantener la boca cerrada. Ella era como una tercera persona en su matrimonio, metiendo su nariz constantemente. A pesar de ser su hermana, ella defendía a Maggie.

En vida, como en la muerte.

Girando la llave, enciende el motor, baja las ventajas para permitir que salga el humo. Le da una última mirada al campus detrás de él, donde los edificios duermen y los estudiantes bailan. Luego se va, pero sus pensamientos se quedan con Bella Swan y su piel blanca como el invierno.

La chica con la cara de Maggie.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **COSTURA**

Hay ocasiones en que la luz pasa a través de la nube de su depresión. El ocasional día en que la existencia no parece ser una condena perpetua. Pero esos momentos son efímeros. Es imposible aferrarse a ellos, se escapan como plumas en la brisa.

Ella lo atormenta. De eso está seguro. Algunos días puede oler su perfume en el aire, la fragancia es un recordatorio de su ausencia. Luego él encuentra una carta arrugada metida debajo del sofá, una bufada de seda enrollada en el fondo de su armario. Eso troza las costuras de su cordura, su locura se escapa como vapor en el aire.

Cuando Bella entra en su oficina, es como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, le cuesta un momento recuperar el aliento. Pero luego nota las diferencias: la suavidad de sus ojos, la trepidación en sus pasos. Maggie nunca se contenía de nada. Ella devoraba la vida como un animal hambriento.

—Viniste. —Su voz suena gruesa.

—Dije que vendría.

Hermosa, tan hermosa. Su labio inferior tiembla al hablar. Él tiene tanto deseo de tocarlo que le duele en lo más profundo de su opacada alma.

—Que bien. Necesito tu ayuda. —Pasó toda la noche pensando en una tarea. Algo para mantenerla ahí. Un encargo más que un simple trabajo—. Te pagaré, por supuesto.

La expresión de ella delata su interés. Se lame los labios secos, deja caer la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos cafés nunca abandonan la cara de él.

—Esos libros. —Señala a las pilas que hay detrás de sí—. Necesito que los revises, leas las notas en las páginas. Cópialas. Luego quiero que los quemes todos.

Está lo suficientemente cuerdo para darse cuenta de lo loco que suena.

Ella mira los libros desparramados y frunce el ceño.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Es la investigación de mi esposa. La historia de Jason y Medea. ¿Has escuchado de ellos?

Sus ojos están llenos de preguntas.

—Es… eso creo. El "Vellocino de oro", ¿cierto?

Se aferra a él la necesidad de sostenerla. Quiere saber si ella se siente como Maggie, si huele como ella. ¿El parecido se limita al exterior?

—Es correcto. La mayoría de la gente ha escuchado del "Vellocino de oro", Hollywood se ha encargado de eso. La relación de Jason y Medea es menos celebrada en el celuloide. —Agarra uno de los libros. Incluso en la desesperación, él sigue siendo un maestro por naturaleza—. Mi esposa estaba más interesada en la imagen de Medea. Esa era la base de su investigación.

—¿Estaba? —Bella estira la mano, envolviéndola alrededor del libro, a milímetros de la mano de él—. ¿No puede terminarla?

Él sacude la cabeza, y permite que sus dedos rocen los de ella. Se sienten suaves, cálidos, vivos.

—Mi esposa se suicidó el año pasado.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **ARRUGADO**

Le cuesta toda su fuerza el detenerse antes de hacer una mueca. La combinación de su toque y el significado de sus palabras parecen haberle congelado hasta los huesos.

¿Qué puede decir ella que no haya escuchado él antes? Sufre la vergüenza de aquellos que rodean al afligido, el conocimiento de que no hay palabras suficientes. Su corazón se suaviza al verlo.

—Lo siento.

Él hace de menos su amabilidad.

—Dos horas al día, cinco días a la semana. También hay libros en mi casa. Necesitaré que revises esos. —Pausa, se rasca la mejilla. La piel había queda lívida debajo de su barba café rojiza—. Puedo pagarte seiscientos al mes.

—¿Dólares? —Bella no espera a que le responda, sintiendo la futilidad de su pregunta—. Sí, puedo hacerlo. —No está segura de por qué acepta de inmediato. Tal vez es la oferta del dinero cuando ella tiene tan poco, o tal vez la intensa simpatía que siente por este hombre que ha perdido todo. Todo miedo que ella tiene es reemplazado por una respuesta más suave, más emocional.

Pero más de una persona ha sido destruida por un cachorro que pensaban que era dulce. Dientes afilados se pueden esconder detrás de la más genuina de las sonrisas.

—Necesitas agarrarte el cabello. No quiero que caiga sobre mis libros. —Endureció los labios—. Y no puedes hablar con nadie de aquí sobre este trabajo. Si preguntan, solamente diles que eres mi asistente.

Ella retrocede un paso como si estuviera a punto de ser golpeada. ¿Por qué siente como si estuviera siendo castigada?

—Lo siento…

Él ya se dio la vuelta. Abriendo el cajón superior de su viejo escritorio de cerezo, saca un arrugado paquete de cigarrillos. Sus manos tiemblan, causando que el paquete suene.

—Puedes elegir tus horas, pero te necesito aquí todos los días. Si no puedes venir, tendrás que avisarme. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, profesor. Pocas veces me enfermo.

—Muy bien. Pues, si estás libre, puedes comenzar ahora. Hazte un espacio en la mesa.

Antes de que pueda responder, él se va, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ella se queda ahí parada, sola, en el desastre que es su oficina, rodeada por libros viejos y antiguos recuerdos. Hay algo que no está bien con eso. No sólo en la habitación, aunque eso ya parece lo suficientemente opresivo, sino en la oferta, el trabajo, el hombre. Siente como si estuviera entrando en una vida que no es la suya, usando unos zapatos que no le quedan muy bien. Una parte de ella quiere huir, y bajar corriendo las escaleras, dejando a este extraño y atormentado mundo detrás de sí.

Abandonarlo a su miseria.

Hay un momento en que uno tiene que decidir entre la oscuridad y la luz. Ella se para en la intersección, un pie en cada carretera, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Piensa en Mike Newton y en los almuerzos de domingo, en profesores atormentados y oficinas sucias… el sabor en su boca se hace amargo.

Limpiando la mesa de tazas de café y basura, Bella toma la única decisión que puede hacer.

Se sienta y se pone a trabajar.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **HÁBITO**

Bella tiene el hábito de golpearse los dientes con una pluma cuando está pensando. Cuando está escribiendo notas, muchas veces atrapa la orilla de su labio inferior entre sus colmillos. Durante el transcurso de la semana, él ha notado estos hábitos, ha llegado a anticiparlos. Todo sobre ella le fascina.

Edward la estudia como un científico estudiaría un experimento. Cataloga sus movimientos en su cerebro. Vive por los momentos en que ella alza la vista y lo ve; con las mejillas manchadas por el sonrojo de su vergüenza. A pesar de su parecido físico con Maggie, él está aprendiendo que por dentro es completamente otro ser. Más calmada, más suave en las orillas, gentil al hablar.

—¿Profesor Cullen?

—¿Sí? —intenta prolongar la palabra. Ha notado que sus respuestas cortantes de siempre la hacen encoger. Por alguna razón eso le perturba.

—¿Le gustaría un café?

—Sí, claro. —Se para, le ofrece su taza. Cuando la toma, él intenta no respirar muy profundamente, intenta no agarrar su muñeca—. Gracias.

Una pequeña sonrisa y se va. Él mira la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, hasta que todo lo que queda es su fragancia y el latido de él. Como se lo pidió, lleva el cabello agarrado – algo que Maggie nunca hizo – y eso le permite respirar un poco más fácil, apacigua su alma.

También ha estado fumando menos. Un cigarrillo cada pocas horas; nunca cuando ella está aquí. La adrenalina que siente por su presencia es tan buena como la nicotina. Al acercarse a la mesa, agachándose para leer los manuscritos en los que ella está trabajando, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos, tomar una profunda respiración y sostenerla.

Su perfume se mantiene en el aire como un regalo subconsciente. Madreselva dulce. Se permite inhalarlo de nuevo, saborearlo, imaginarse el olor permaneciendo a través del mausoleo que es su casa. Tan diferente al abrumador aroma de Maggie, el perfume almizclado que parecía apegarse a todo lo que ella tocaba. Tan fuerte que a veces todavía puede olerlo, aun un año después de la última vez que ella se lo puso en su habitación.

Durante un momento, se imagina cómo sería tener a Bella en su casa. ¿La limpiaría como un espíritu vengador, o pintaría su alma tan negra como la de él? Luego ve la caligrafía de Maggie, extravagante y cursiva.

Su estómago se le revuelve ante las palabras.

 _De todas las criaturas que pueden sentir y pensar, nosotras, las mujeres, somos las peores tratadas._


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **CATASTROFE**

La cocina para empleados es una pequeñísima habitación del tamaño de un armario, metida entre la última oficina y la pared exterior como una idea que llegó después. El linóleo que alguna vez fue blanco ahora es gris, se despega de las esquinas como para revelar un forro más oscuro y manchado. Tazas sucias yacen supurantes en el fregadero, charcos de bebidas que hace mucho fueron olvidadas decoloran el acero que alguna vez estuvo brillante con manchas café oscuro. Si enfocas la vista, parecen manchas de sangre.

Bella no enfoca la vista.

En lugar de eso, lava todas las tazas abandonadas, las seca bien, y las ordena cada una de nuevo en las repisas. Luego limpia los mostradores hasta que quedan limpios de granos de azúcar y gránulos de café, enjuagando a fondo el limpiador.

Después del desorden que es la oficina del profesor Cullen, esta sala es el paraíso. No hay libros tirados, no hay papeles hechos bola. No hay recuerdos de esposas muertas.

Porque _ella_ asecha en la oficina. Sus palabras se curvean a través de las páginas de cada uno de los libros, trazos negros contando historias de una vibrante personalidad. Incluso muerta parece ser más grande que la vida misma. Bella se pregunta qué tanto de eso ha leído el profesor Cullen. Su esposa no sólo anotaba; hay bromas en los márgenes, pequeñas exclamaciones, y grandes críticas. Es como si ella les estuviera diciendo algo, pero Bella no tiene idea de lo que intenta transmitir.

Dos cafés. Uno del cálido color del roble, un vapor blanco se alza de la orilla. El otro negro como el carbón. Ella limpia la cuchara, agarra las tazas, y se gira para salir.

Un hombre rubio le bloquea el paso, haciéndola saltar. El líquido hirviendo salpica su mano y su pecho. Ella grita tanto por la sorpresa como por el dolor, tiembla al poner las tazas de nuevo en el mostrador.

El hombre no se ha movido. Se queda ahí parado, viéndola con ojos como platos, con la cara pálida. Por un momento, parece como si fuera a desmayarse. Ella intenta hablar, pero el palpitante dolor en su mano le roba todas las palabras. Ella se acuna la muñeca, inclinándose para pasarla bajo la calmante agua helada.

Pasan unos momentos antes de que él hable. Incluso entonces su voz tiene un toque de _vibrato_ , baja y sube con cada palabra.

—Lo siento mucho… Cristo… no quería…

Tiene la mirada de un hombre que ha visto un fantasma.

—Está bien; no debí haber llenado tanto las tazas. Sólo estoy un poco escaldada, es todo. No es una catástrofe. —Bella aparta su mano del chorro de agua helada y le enseña la pequeña área roja—. Creo que tú estás más sorprendido que yo.

—No te equivocas en eso. —Él comienza a reír—. Por un minuto pensé que eras alguien más. —Toma su mano, revisando su quemada—. Madre de Dios, te ves idéntica a ella.

Bella frunce el ceño.

—¿A quién?

Su respuesta se ve ahogada por unas pisadas que se acercan.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **ESPIRAL**

Maggie se mató en un brillante día de otoño. Él siempre asociará esa época con el embriagador aroma de manzanas maduras. Cuando sacaron su cuerpo, el aire estaba lleno de eso, los insectos volaban erráticamente como si estuvieran borrachos por la fragancia. Cuando metieron a Maggie a la carroza fúnebre, ella vestía una manta de moscas negras. Tuvieron que apartarlas antes de irse.

Hace un año, dos semanas, seis días y veintiuna horas que su vida cambió para siempre. Que se convirtió en una espiral de desesperación. Una espiral de la que no podía salir.

Luego _ella_ llegó y todo quedo al revés. Los mismos labios, la misma nariz, incluso el color de sus ojos era una réplica perfecta. Y, aun así, él ve una belleza que no había visto antes. Quiere esconderla, protegerla. Evitar que se morfe en algo grotesco.

Tal vez es por eso que corre en cuanto escucha su grito. Su respiración sale en jadeos – más por la preocupación que por el cansancio – cuando sale de golpe por la puerta y corre por el pasillo. Aunque lo intente, no puede olvidar la única vez en que lo necesitaron, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

¿Había esperado Maggie que llegara demasiado tarde?

—¿Edward? —Jasper lo ve, confundido—. ¿Estás bien?

No puede evitar notar que Jasper está sosteniendo la mano de ella.

—Escuché un grito. —Hay un toque en la voz de Edward. Ansiedad, cree. Mira la forma en que Bella está sosteniendo la mano de Jasper. Recuerdos de fiestas en la facultad suben desde los pozos del infierno en su mente. Riendo, siempre riendo… y mofándose. Maggie coqueteaba con sus colegas, sostenía sus manos, ojos burlones que se deslizaban hacia los suyos… asegurándose de que él estuviera viendo.

Él siempre estaba viendo.

—Fui yo. —Bella aparta la mano, poniéndola detrás de su espalda. Lo calienta por dentro—. Me eché el café encima.

—¿Estás herida? — _Por favor, que no esté herida._

—Estoy bien. No hay necesidad de armar tanto escándalo. —Se ve más que avergonzada. A él le gusta la forma en que ella huye de la atención—. Le estaba diciendo a…

—Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Gusto en conocerte. —El profesor Whitlock le sonríe a Bella, y Edward lo ve intensamente. Llevan años conociéndose. Han peleado sobre libros, discutido sobre teorías. Incluso se han invitado el uno al otro a cenar. La esposa de Jasper, una linda morena llamada María, hace las mejores enchiladas de este lado de México—. No puedo creer lo mucho que se parece a…

—Puedes irte, Bella —lo interrumpe rápidamente Edward—. Estás herida. Ve a casa, toma unos analgésicos, y descansa la mano. Podemos comenzar a trabajar otra vez mañana.

—Pero mañana es sábado.

 _Maldición._

—¿Estás ocupada?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo tengo un poco de tarea.

—Muy bien. Hay unos libros que quiero enseñarte en mi casa. Te llamaré para darte la dirección. —Edward quiere que se vaya. Antes de que Jasper diga algo. Le aterroriza que ella descubra la verdad. Quiere proteger su pequeña burbuja del mundo.

No puede soportar el perderla.

—Bien. —Es lo suficientemente perceptiva para ver sus palabras como una despedida—. Bueno, fue un placer conocerlo, profesor Whitlock.

—Igualmente, señorita…

—Swan. —Es Edward quien lo dice primero. Desesperado por cortar cualquier interacción antes de que comience. Jasper alza las cejas, pero no dice nada. Durante el último año, todos han aprendido a danzar alrededor de Edward

Los dos se paran y la ven irse, su coleta café rojiza se mece de un lado a otro.

Hipnotiza a Edward.

Confunde a Jasper.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **RESENTIMIENTO**

La casa se alza dentro del descuidado jardín. Rodeada por manzaneros que necesitan ser podados y arbustos cuyas delgadas ramas son hundidas por flores muertas. Cafés y con apariencia de papel, parecen lamentar la pérdida de su señora tanto como cualquier ser sensible. Las malas hierbas crecen a través del suelo descuidado, aclamando el espacio que se les ha negado por tanto tiempo. Parecen complacerse con su libertad. Se paran orgullosas y feas.

Luego está la casa en sí misma. Alzándose desde el suelo, parece tan orgánica como las plantas. Como si hubiera crecido de una semilla, prosperado y florecido. Se asoma ominosamente sobre ella, mirándola con suspicacia.

Hay algo que no está bien en ella.

Aunque las paredes se juntan en los ángulos correctos, parecen abultarse y sobresalir, como si la casa estuviera respirando, esperando. Se siente como si tuviera un resentimiento. Por qué, Bella no sabe. Tiene que respirar profundamente antes de poder tocar en la puerta.

El aire sabe a manzanas podridas. Denso y empalagoso, la dulzura es abrumadora. Ensucian el piso, se derriten sobre él. Ella se pregunta por qué nadie las ha recogido.

Estuvo a punto de no venir. Se giró y se removió toda la noche, se despertada aterrorizada, asustada, regocijada. El almuerzo fue una taza de café y un frío golpe de realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía cómo llegar a casa de él. No tenía carro, ni amigos en quien confiar o a quién pedirle un aventón. Se sintió aplastada ante la idea de no verlo. Aunque no lo suficiente para llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje para decirle que estaba atascada. Era demasiado tímida para pedirle ayuda, para pedirle que fuera por ella.

Y aun así llegó. Un viaje en camión seguido por una caminata llena de polvo y sudor. Finos granos de tierra se pegaban a su piel, salpicando sus mejillas como un montón de pecas. Cuando se los limpia, dejan manchas en su cara.

Toca de nuevo, esta vez temerosa de que él no esté aquí. No está segura de poder aguantar esa decepción.

—Viniste. —Él abre la puerta—. No sabía si vendrías.

Se ve diferente, casi infantil, y a ella le cuesta un momento descifrar el cambio. Luego se da cuenta de que se rasuró toda la barba. Su piel es pálida, suave; aunque un poco hundida donde se estira sobre sus pómulos. La urgencia de tocarlo hace que sus dedos cosquilleen.

—Yo tampoco estaba segura de venir. —Ella está sin aliento, aunque no por la larga caminata.

—Me alegra que vinieras. —Sonríe tentativamente, como si estuviera intentando algo nuevo—. Ven. Preparé un poco de café. —Se aparta para dejarla entrar—. ¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Está bien. —Lo sigue por el pasillo. Aunque no hay fotos en las paredes, no puede quitarse la sensación de que alguien la está viendo. Trata de achacárselo a su imaginación—. Sólo fue un chispeo, apenas dolió.

La cocina es mejor. Más iluminada, menos opresiva. Las grandes ventanas miran hacia el patio trasero. Como el de enfrente, está descuidado. La maleza crecida que parece heno se mece suavemente con la brisa. Hay puertas que llevan a la terraza, adoquinada con azulejos, las grietas se alinean con hierbas. Una solitaria silla está puesta cerca de la casa, el piso que la rodea llena de colillas de cigarros. Hay algo insoportablemente solitario en ello.

En él.

Le da una taza de café, soltando cuidadosamente sus dedos, como si temiera que ella fuera a quemarse de nuevo.

—Olvidé preguntarte cómo lo tomas. Estoy un poco fuera de práctica.

Su inesperada confesión la enternece.

—Es perfecto, lo prefiero negro.

—Igual yo. —Otra sonrisa tan cautelosa como la anterior. Ella se la regresa tímidamente. Él camina hacia la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Nos lo bebemos en el patio? Parece una pena estar encerrados en un día tan encantador como este.

Ella acepta de inmediato. Es preferible el descuidado jardín a la cualidad opresiva de la casa. Salen juntos, el cálido aire los rodea como la más acogedora de las mantas. Dejándole a ella la silla; él acerca otra, poniéndola junto a la de ella. Se sientan, beben café. Nubes de dulce de algodón se mueven a través del pálido cielo azul.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo ella se siente casi feliz.

Aunque, cuando se gira para verlo, él la está viendo directamente.

Entonces ya no sabe cómo sentirse.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **CALMA**

Hermosa. Incluso con manchas de tierra sobre su cara sin maquillaje, todo lo que él puede ver es la luz que brilla de ella. Está radiante. Lo toca de una forma en que nada lo ha hecho por un largo tiempo. Él la mira alzar la vista al cielo, con sus suaves labios ligeramente abiertos, la más pequeña de las sonrisas danza en las esquinas de sus labios.

Él apenas puede notar la similitud ahora. Donde Maggie era todo artificial: labios pintados, sonrisa falsa, palabras calculadas; Bella es natural: pura, real, sana. Durante las últimas semanas ha estudiado a Bella como lo haría con una fina pieza de literatura; analizado sus movimientos, intentado leer sus palabras. Ella es amable. Buena.

Demasiado buena para él. Eso es más claro que el cristal. Él la contaminaría como un derrame químico. Que él hiciera algo sobre sus sentimientos sería la más egoísta de las acciones. Él la arrastraría de la luz, la jalaría debajo de su oscuridad. No es un mundo que él quiera compartir.

No con ella.

—Es hermoso aquí afuera. Tan tranquilo y pacífico. —Bella bebe de su café, el vapor se alza de la superficie—. ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en el jardín?

Él no responde al principio. Mira el bosquecillo de árboles en la orilla del jardín, mira las hojas caer hacia el piso ya cubierto de ellas. De vez en cuando el silencio es interrumpido por el golpe de otra manzana que cae.

¿Cómo decirle por qué pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí afuera? Incluso con el sabor de las manzanas que llenan el aire, encuentra que es más fácil respirar. Maggie odiaba estar afuera. Detestaba la naturaleza y su belleza sin restricciones. Detestaba aún más las pecas que cubrían su cara ante el más ligero toque de sol. Ella era una criatura de interiores hasta los huesos.

—Me gusta el aire fresco. —Cada vez que sonríe parece ser más fácil—. ¿Y a ti?

Una expresión que él no puede descifrar para por su cara. Él quiere quitársela con los dedos. Calmar su piel hasta que no sea nada más que un mero recuerdo.

—Muchísimo. —Murmura su respuesta en su taza de café—. Ya terminé mi bebida. Supongo que debería ponerme a trabajar.

El último trago de café se vuelve tierra en su boca. Nada de esto es real. Ella es como el faro que prende en una noche de tormenta, un breve respiro, no una salvación. De todas formas, él no debería esperar que ella lo salve, una estudiante de diecinueve años que va en primer año con la mirada comprensible.

Él está más allá de la redención.

Ella se merece algo mejor.

Sin embargo, eso no hace que deje de desearla.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **ROBO**

El domingo en la mañana Bella es despertada por el estridente sonido de su teléfono. Sacada de unos sueños que no está lista para dejar ir, parpadea rápidamente, atrapada en la tierra de nadie entre el sueño y la vigilia.

—¿Mamá? —entrecierra los ojos al reloj junto a su cama. Seis cuarenta y cinco. Renee nunca ha sido madrugadora.

—Bebé, ¿cómo estás? Te extraño.

Una de _esas_ conversaciones. La noche todavía no termina para Renee. Sus palabras suenan gruesas por el alcohol. Bella se sienta en la cama, frotándose los ojos con el puño.

—Es muy temprano, mamá. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Lo sé! —una ruidosa carcajada—. Quiero hablar sobre Acción de Gracias. Creí que sería divertido que fuéramos a visitarte. Garrett tiene unos negocios allá. Podríamos registrarnos en un hotel y pasar unos días contigo.

Acción de Gracias. Ella ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Pero ahora que lo piensa, la sugerencia de su madre le calienta el corazón. Incluso con el dinero extra que está ganando, un viaje a casa está fuera de su alcance.

—Suena bien.

—¿Verdad que sí? Puedes enseñarme tu dormitorio; presentarme a tus amigos. ¿Ya tienes novio? Apuesto que sí. Recuerdo cuando estaba en la universidad, un chico diferente cada semana…

Bella deja caer la cabeza en su cama, sólo la escucha a medias. Quiere volver a dormir, a pasar el día soñando. Recordando las horas que pasó con Edward. La forma en que la mira cuando piensa que ella no se da cuenta. Con ojos secos que aun así no parpadean, piel arrugada en el espacio entre ellos, como si estuviera intentando resolver un problema que no entiende. Anoche, cuando la dejó en casa, se quedaron sentados en silencio en su carro, mirándose el uno al otro por un largo y aplastante momento. En su imaginación, él estiraba la mano, trazaba una línea a lo largo de su pómulo con su largo y frío dedo, luego se inclinaba hacia enfrente y presionaba sus labios secos contra los suyos. Había sido tan vívida esa visión, que se sorprendió de verlo sentado ahí, tan quieto como una estatua, con los dedos aferrándose a la piel de su volante, su cara para nada cerca de la de ella.

Ella quiere ahuyentar a los demonios que les robaron la luz a sus ojos. El más cruel de los robos. No está asustada de él como antes. Al menos no _tan_ asustada. Otros sentimientos sin nombre diluyeron esa emoción, combinándose entre ellos para hacer algo nuevo.

Con el velo de ingenuidad que sólo alguien joven puede usar, ella lo ve como romántico, torturado.

Cuando su madre termina la llamada con un suave "Hablamos pronto, bebé" y cuelga, Bella se acurruca de nuevo, jala las cobijas sobre su cabeza y pasa todo el día pensando en él.

Pensando en Edward.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **MARCA**

Finalmente, Jasper lo acorrala el lunes en la mañana. Es astuto, eligió un momento cuando el corredor está lleno de empleados que caminan por ahí, cuando una voz alzada sería una bandera roja agitada frente a sus curiosos rostros. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, entra en la oficina de Edward, sus dedos siguen curvados alrededor del opaco pomo.

—Jasper. —Edward no alza la vista de su trabajo. Escribe palabras ilegibles sobre un trabajo mediocre—. Este no es un buen momento.

—Hace tiempo que no ha habido un buen momento. Pero de todas formas necesito hablar contigo.

Edward anota una "C+" sobre la superficie blanca. Teclea la nota en su laptop. Sus movimientos son lentos, deliberados.

Traga, pero no hay nada excepto sequedad en su garganta.

—¿Qué pasa?

Cuando alza la vista, Jasper sigue junto a la puerta. Edward tiene la sensación de que ninguno de los dos quiere tener esta conversación. El preámbulo ya es lo suficientemente incómodo.

—Yo… ah… Dios. —Un ruidoso suspiro escapa de entre los dientes de Jasper—. ¿Cómo has estado, hombre? Te ves un poco mejor. No se…

Conversaciones incomodas. Edward ya debería estar acostumbrado a ellas; simpatía mal pronunciada, ojos que nunca se encuentran, siempre hay algo más interesante que ver que él. Hay mil maneras diferentes de decir que lo lamentas. Él siente que ya ha escuchado cada una de ellas.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Quién es la chica?

—¿Cuál chica?

—La que vi el viernes. ¿Es familiar de…?

Otra cosa que Edward nota. Nadie quiere decir _su_ nombre. Como si evitándolo quizá puedan traerla de regreso a la vida.

Dilo tres veces y ella se irá para siempre.

—¿De quién? —No se lo va a poner fácil.

—Maggie. —La voz de Jasper suena tensa. Ahogada—. Es idéntica a Maggie.

Silencio. Es incómodo, denso, saturado con preguntas no hechas. Murmullos callados vienen y van desde el pasillo de afuera. Una puerta se cierra en algún lugar cercano.

Jasper encuentra las palabras para continuar.

—¿No lo notaste? Sé que es más joven y así. Pero, Jesús, el parecido es increíble.

—¿Qué si note que mi estudiante se parece a mi esposa muerta? —Edward pausa por un momento. Las mejillas de Jasper se ponen de un brillante rojo—. Supongo que hay algunas similitudes, pero si viera a Maggie en cada estudiante nueva que entrara por la puerta, pensarías que estoy loco. —Mantuvo su voz tranquila. Indiferente. Como si nada de esto fuera para tanto—. Y no, no es familiar.

—¿Por qué estaba aquí contigo?

—Es mi estudiante; me pidió ayuda. ¿Qué propones que haga? ¿Qué le diga que no puedo hablar con ella porque se parece a Maggie? ¿Qué le sugiera que deje mi materia porque su naricita recta me pone incómodo? —su voz adopta un toque de sarcasmo.

—No sé. No parece correcto que debas mirarla. Que tenga que recordarte tu terrible perdida todos los días. Podría hablar con alguien; pedir que reasignen a tu estudiante.

—No. —La respuesta de Edward es inmediata. Casi violenta en su pronunciación. La idea de no verla es casi dolorosa. Sabe que está mal; este sentimiento que tira de él cuando ella está cerca. La forma obsesiva en que piensa en ella todo el tiempo.

Si pudiera dormir, sabe que también soñaría con ella.

Pero no porque le recuerda a Maggie.

Se está enamorando de Bella a pesar de su parecido. No por él.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **FÍSICAS**

Hay cambios en su comportamiento que sólo el más ávido observador notaría. Se altera un poco menos, sonríe un poco más. Respira un poco más fácil cada día.

Cuando Bella le hace preguntas, ella nota que su paciencia ha mejorado. Sus explicaciones son gentiles, tolerantes. Ella se encuentra colgando de cada una de sus palabras.

Físicamente también hay mejoras. Las sombras azules-oscuras debajo de sus ojos han palidecido hasta llegar a un ligero gris, los capilares rojos en sus ojos son menos notorios. Cuando sonríe; todavía una ocurrencia rara pero maravillosa, hace que el corazón de Bella aletee como un ave en una jaula, dejándola sin aliento y adolorida por más.

Sin embargo, todavía hay momentos cuando su cara se oscurece y ella siente que se aleja. Se pregunta si está recordando a su esposa; la mujer cuya muerte lo ha hecho poca cosa más que un fantasma. Es entonces cuando los celos rasguñan su estómago como un gato enojado.

—Hay muchas notas diferentes sobre Medea —comenta Bella, alzando la vista de otro texto contradictorio—. No puedo decidir si era una maravillosa feminista o una asesina sin corazón.

Edward hace una mueca, dejando su pluma en el escritorio. Traga. Ella mira su manzana de Adam moverse debajo de la delgada piel de su garganta.

—¿No puede ser ambas? —su voz suena seca, rasposa—. Los mitos tienen la tendencia de demonizar o santificar. La verdad usualmente se encuentra en algún punto medio.

Él le sostiene la mirada por un momento muy largo. Les roba el aliento a sus pulmones. Ella busca en su cerebro de algodón una respuesta adecuada.

Nada le viene a la mente.

En lugar de ella, es Edward quien continua su conversación.

—La siguiente semana es Acción de Gracias. ¿Vas a ir a casa?

Ella se sorprende por su pregunta. Él rara vez las hace.

—No, mi madre y su esposo van a venir aquí. Él tiene negocios en la ciudad. —Se permite una sonrisa. Es agradable tener una respuesta a preguntas como esa—. ¿Y usted?

—Estaré trabajando.

—¿Aquí?

—No, la facultad cerrará el fin de semana largo. Estaré trabajando en casa.

Algo dentro de ella se retuerce cuando lo imagina sentado solo en ese cementerio que tiene por casa.

—Seguramente tendrá familia aquí.

El fantasma de una sonrisa cruza sus labios.

—Se van a ir. Estaré sólo yo.

Aunque nada en su expresión denota soledad, ella la siente profundamente en su nombre. Si fuera más valiente, lo invitaría a pasar el día con ella, Renee y Garrett. Pero la idea de que él conozca a su madre manda estremecimientos de incomodidad por su espalda. La desenvoltura de Renee y la reservación de Edward harían el más incómodo de los encuentros.

—¿Tal vez puedo venir el miércoles? —se ofrece—. Mi madre no llegará hasta la mañana de Acción de Gracias. —Por alguna razón, la idea de cinco días lejos de él es dolorosa. Su amistad no era del tipo en el que se llamarían o mandarían mensajes sólo para saludar.

—Está bien. Tú concéntrate en tu familia. Haz lo que sea que los jóvenes hacen en estos días. Tomate una _selfie_ , súbela a Instagram. Manda un tweet.

Justo así él cava un abismo entre ellos. Hace que su juventud parezca una distancia que no puede ser cruzada. Avergonzada, baja la vista a su trabajo, pretende estar hipnotizada por las palabras.

Pero incluso ahí ella no puede escapar de él. No cuando está leyendo las erráticas reflexiones de su pobre esposa muerta.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 28**

 **CORAZÓN – PARTE UNO**

Llega Acción de Gracias, trayendo una llovizna y un viento helado. Silba alrededor de la casa vacía como un niño juguetón, corriendo de aquí a allá. Nunca dos veces en el mismo lugar.

En cuanto Edward se despierta, la casa se siente opresiva. Empuja sobre él hasta que su piel se siente restirada y amoratada. El aire es denso con su recuerdo, pungente con el empalagoso olor de su perfume.

Vibrando con sus acusaciones silenciosas.

Él intenta no recordar su última confrontación. Las palabras amargas, los retos, las mentiras. Pero incluso en muerte, Maggie no lo deja escapar. Ella todavía vive y respira a través de los agujeros en los ladrillos.

Por capricho, decide rasurarse apropiadamente; con una navaja en lugar de un pase superficial con su rastrillo eléctrico. Lo hace en modo rutinario: llena el lavabo con agua caliente y humeante, se embarra la cara de gel, agarra la navaja, la lleva a su mandíbula. La barba se cae, revelando una suave piel pálida, y una mandíbula que es casi demasiado filosa en su definición. Sus mejillas se sienten sensibles, irritadas, animándolo a abrir el cajón del baño para encontrar un poco de bálsamo relajante.

Lo que encuentra casi lo parte en dos.

Una fotografía. Blanco en negro. Negro en blanco. Una representación visual de todo lo que ha perdido. El delgado papel se arruga en su puño al mismo tiempo que un caliente dolor blanco arde en su pecho. Explota como una estrella que colapsa, ardiendo caliente, ardiendo frío. Desapareciéndose en la oscuridad.

Se cae al piso. No puede respirar, no puede pensar. Lágrimas queman en sus mejillas por primera vez en un año. Un gemido bajo escapa de sus labios, desesperado, anhelante. El dolor es demasiado grande para contenerlo; sólo crece y crece, empujando en su pecho, desinflando sus pulmones. Aunque cierra los ojos con fuerza, la humedad caliente sigue escapando de ellos. Lágrimas caen por su cara, quemando su recién expuesta piel.

Está tan perdido. Lo ha estado por meses. Todas sus emociones han sido enterradas debajo de su enojo, calladas, silenciadas por demasiado tiempo. Su cuerpo le duele y punza, un recordatorio doloroso de todo lo que ha perdido.

Ella se fue. Llevándose su corazón. Si ella se lo hubiera arrancado del pecho con sus propias manos, estaba seguro de que no hubiera dolido más que esto. Su castigo ha sido rápido, severo. Maggie se llevó la única cosa que pudo haber significado algo. Ella lo aplasto en pequeñas piezas. Mató toda esperanza con un movimiento de su muñeca; lo dejó sangrar en el piso del baño.

Es ahí donde él se queda. En una fría habitación de azulejos, en un piso duro y helado, en una casa que no tiene simpatía. Acurrucado, como un niño intentando esconderse de los monstruos.

Llora. Lamenta. Mira… la fotografía. Está dando ese primer y solitario paso hacia el perdón.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 29**

 **CORAZÓN – PARTE DOS**

Un corazón puede romperse de mil maneras diferentes. Para algunos se rompe en pequeños pedazos, para otros simplemente deja de latir. El corazón de Bella ha estado rompiéndose por años, destrozado pedacito por pedacito, cada decepción arranca otro cacho. Recitales a los que no asistieron, cumpleaños olvidados y solitarias comidas a medias se han ido añadiendo a una vida de negligencia; una niña que ha aprendido que nunca será una prioridad.

Espera durante tres horas la mañana de Acción de Gracias. Usa un bonito vestido amarillo que compró con su salario a base de esfuerzo, su cabello está sujeto en una coleta. Situada a los pies de la cama, tiene el celular aferrado en su sudorosa palma, esperando un mensaje que no llega.

Los dormitorios están en silencio, a excepción de su entrecortada respiración. Todos se han ido a sus propias celebraciones. Aun así, ella aguarda, espera, inventando excusas en su mente; cuentos de curvas perdidas, maletas olvidadas.

Conforme el tiempo pasa, sus pensamientos se vuelven más oscuros. Se imagina vidrios rotos, metal torcido, carros empujados el uno contra el otro, volcados. Su madre muriendo siempre fue el mayor miedo infantil de Bella, ese monstruo fantasmagórico gruñe debajo de su cama. Ahora sale de debajo del colchón, mofándose de ella con imágenes impactantes de cuellos rotos y caras laceradas.

Finalmente, Renee llama a la hora de la comida. Cuando su nombre aparece en la pantalla, Bella siente una extraña combinación de alivio y enojo. Les trae lágrimas a los ojos, le araña la garganta.

—¿Hola?

—¡Bebé, feliz Acción de Gracias! —No hay ni una gota de arrepentimiento en la voz de Renee—. Hubo un cambio de planes, estamos en las Vegas. Garrett me dio este viaje como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Fue una total sorpresa. Deberías ver este hotel, cariño, el casino es enorme. Jugamos _blackjack_ toda la noche; sólo perdimos cien dólares. —Deja de hablar lo suficiente para tomar un respiro, pero Bella no puede encontrar lo suficiente de su voz para llenar el silencio. No puede pensar en lo que dirá. Todas sus acusaciones, su arrepentimiento, están enterrados debajo del dolor. El rechazo hace que el dolor de su pecho sea casi demasiado para tolerarlo.

Un corazón puede soportar muchas cosas. Pero la repetida negligencia de una madre indiferente es todo lo que toma para romper a Bella. Deja caer el teléfono, se acurruca, se lamenta, llora hasta que no le queda más que dar, nada más que soltar.

Nunca se ha sentido más sola.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 30**

 **MANTEQUILLA**

Ha sido el Acción de Gracias más largo de todos. Para la tarde se siente como si las paredes estuvieran cerrándose sobre ella. Sofocante y húmeda, su habitación parece más una prisión que un refugio. El silencio en los pasillos sólo reitera lo sola que está.

Cuán solitaria se siente

Una caminata. Aire fresco. A pesar de que escapa de su habitación, sus problemas la acompañan. Bella camina sin rumbo fijo por horas, su abrigo está bien abrochado, sus manos agrietadas y rojas por el glacial clima. Las calles están vacías, aunque las casas iluminadas son dolorosos recordatorios de todo lo que no posee. Se imagina asados calientes, amigos cálidos, familias reunidas alrededor del juego de fútbol, palomitas con mantequilla tiradas en una esponjosa alfombra. Tal vez uno o dos perros que las coman. Es como imaginar un país que ella nunca ha visitado.

Conforme el cielo se oscurece, también lo hace su corazón. Lo que queda de él. No puede soportar pensar en su dormitorio vacío, escasamente amueblado, con falta de confort. Incluso cuando su estómago ruge; vacío salvo por el cereal que se comió esa mañana, no es suficiente para hacerla regresar. Es como si sus pies conocieran el camino incluso si su mente no lo hace.

Gira en la esquina, quedado de cara a cara con la vieja casa de ladrillos que tiene el jardín descuidado. No brilla ninguna luz en el porche. Las ventanas están oscuras, sin cerrar; la falta de vida detrás de ellas sólo le añade más a su miseria.

Sola. Otra vez. Ni siquiera sabe por qué vino aquí. Tal vez la idea de alguien más pasando Acción de Gracias solo era la única cosa que la mantenía cuerda. Al acercarse al camino desolado, sabe que es irremediable.

Él no está aquí.

Toda fuerza parece desvanecerse; desaparece como su espíritu. Colapsa sobre los escalones que llevan hacia el poche, tapándose la cara con las manos. Lágrimas calientes se derraman en sus dedos, enfriándose en su piel, mezclándose con el aire helado que la hace estremecerse y temblar. Incluso hecha bolita, está helada, congelada hasta los huesos. Sus sollozos son acompañados por el tintineante castañeo de sus dientes.

Tal vez es por eso que no nota cuando la puerta se abre. No ve al hombre de pie sobre ella, su propio corazón roto un reflejo del de ella. No escucha el sonido de su respiración cuando se agacha y la levanta reverentemente en sus brazos, acunando su cuerpo mientras la lleva a la calidez de su casa.

Sin embargo, ella lo siente, en todas partes.

Y cuando él presiona sus labios suavemente contra sus mejillas mojadas, ella piensa que quizá pueda sobrevivir a la noche.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 31**

 **LUCHA**

Una vez, cuando era niño, Edward encontró un ave herida y medio muerta sobre la orilla de su ventana, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de dolor y miedo. Fascinado, la cargó dentro acunándola en sus manos, la depositó en una caja acolchonada, y la alimentó con pequeñas gotas de agua azucarada. Durante semanas, la cuidó hasta regresarla a la salud, la miró crecer y fortalecerse, sus pequeñas alas aleteando al intentar escapar.

Al cargar el cuerpo helado y tembloroso de Bella Swan por su pasillo, se acordó de esa vez de hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no conoce la razón de sus angustiosos sollozos, la urgencia de cuidarla a ella como cuidó de esa ave barre sobre él.

Por primera vez en más de un año, Edward es capaz de pensar en alguien aparte de sí mismo. La miseria de Bella lo golpea como una bola de demolición, remplazando su propia pena desesperada. Los recuerdos de Maggie desaparecen de su mente como humo en el aire libre. Es consumido por esta chica lastimada en sus brazos.

Desesperado por calentar su piel helada como hielo, la lleva a su habitación, posándola gentilmente debajo de las cobijas. Intenta apartarse, pretendiendo prepararle un baño caliente y humeante, pero sus brazos se aferran a su cuello, negándose a dejarlo irse.

Él intenta pararse, pero ella se pone de rodillas. Entierra la cara contra su garganta. A diferencia del resto de su ser, su aliento está cálido, tentador. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo contacto humano. Reflexivamente inhala de manera profunda, oliendo el tenue aroma de su champú. Cierra los ojos mientras la deja abrumar sus sentidos; su toque, su aroma, el sonido de sus suaves llantos lo hacen temblar.

La desea. Lo desea todo. No está seguro de quién salva a quién aquí, pero él quiere ser el que lo intente. Porque ella es todo: el sol más caliente, la luna más pálida, la luz más brillante, la impenetrable oscuridad. Su noche y su día.

Ella finalmente saca la cara de su cuello, mirándolo con ojos rojos y húmedos. Todo lo que él puede ver es su inocente belleza.

Cuando ella presiona sus suaves y temblorosos labios contra los de él, sus dedos le acunan las suaves mejillas como si él fuera algo frágil, todo lo que él puede _sentir_ es su necesidad.

La de ella y la suya.

Ella lo jala más cerca.

Él se deja ser acercado.

Porque él necesita ser el que repare sus alas rotas.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 32**

 **ARTIFICIAL**

Bocas. Moviéndose suave, gentilmente. Respirándose el uno al otro como si no tuvieran otra opción. La punta de la lengua de él se desliza lentamente contra su lengua, la sensación causa un estremecimiento de deseo en la profundidad del estómago de ella. El cabello de él es suave, grueso, y se riza debajo de la punta de los dedos de ella mientras entierra sus manos en él. Cuando ella arquea la espalda, presionando su pecho con el de él, puede saborear sus suspiros.

El frío de la piel de ella es hervido por pasión. Recuerdos de su tristeza son ahogados por el deseo. Las manos de él bajan hacia la parte baja de su espalda, se meten debajo del bulto de su chaqueta, sus palmas se presionan contra su suave carne. No hay nada artificial en su respuesta.

Todo es él. Su pasado, su futuro, todo se consume por el aquí y ahora. Ella ya no es la niña olvidada, siempre afuera, siempre mirando hacia dentro.

Ella es de él.

Tal vez siempre lo ha sido.

Sus ojos están fuertemente cerrados. Un caleidoscopio de color danza detrás de ellos cada vez que él la besa. Pintando su pasión con gruesas pinceladas de violeta y rosa. Ella chupa su labio inferior, empujando los dientes contra la esponjosa carne. El gemido de él vibra en su boca.

Ella cae sobre el colchón, su oscuro cabello se extiende sobre las almohadas color marfil, su cabeza se hunde en la plumosa suavidad. Él le cubre el cuerpo con el suyo. Dedos que se entierran en sus caderas, él empuja su boca contra la de ella. Sin pensarlo, ella envuelve las piernas en su cintura, meciéndose contra él, sintiéndolo crecer en respuesta a la fricción. Él sube las manos por sus costados, primero abarcando su cintura, luego rozando sus costillas, hasta que llega a sus pechos. Sus pulgares se hunden en la hinchazón de su pecho, hasta que sus pezones se endurecen en respuesta a la presión.

Un gemido bajo y ronco escapa de los labios de ella. Él lo besa, subiéndole el suéter por el cuerpo, la áspera lana es remplazada por aire frío y la calidez de la piel de él cuando se presiona contra la de ella. Luego ambos están desnudos de cintura arriba. Ella se aferra a su espalda, sintiendo los bultos de su espina, los vigorosos músculos que se flexionan mientras se sostiene sobre ella. Hay una oscuridad en los ojos de él, un gesto desesperado en sus labios. Ella cierra los ojos de nuevo, incapaz de soportar la inaguantable belleza de su pasión.

Su desesperación parece tener un tinte de frustración, manifestándose en toques bruscos, besos dolorosos. Cuando él tira hacia debajo de sus jeans, no hay suavidad en sus movimientos. Sólo velocidad, impaciencia; la necesidad primitiva que los consume a ambos. El deseo de sentir, de ser sentido, de tener piel sobre piel, de perderse a sí mismos el uno en el otro, para así quizá poder ser encontrados de nuevo.

A pesar de que el silencio es roto por sus suspiros y gemidos, ninguno de los dos le habla al otro. Ella no puede pensar en palabras para comunicar lo que necesita decir. Así que le dice con dedos que tiran, caderas que se ondulan, labios que consumen, rogándole que nunca se detenga.

Ahogándose. Ella es jalada por sus desesperados movimientos. Se queda sin aliento por el abrumador deseo. Dobla los dedos, su corazón se acelera, todo dentro de ella se tensa. El tiempo se congela por un largo y tenso momento.

Luego comienza la tormenta. Su cuerpo se arquea sobre el colchón, alzado por las fuertes manos de él. Él se traga sus gritos como si fueran el sustento, luego la alimenta con los suyos. Los músculos de él se endurecen, se contraen. Se le entrecorta la respiración. Se derrama dentro de ella, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Ella lo abraza con fuerza, temerosa de soltarlo, asustada de lo que pudiera pasar después.

Él entierra más su cara, su aliento es ahogado por el cuello de ella. A ella le toma un momento darse cuenta de que no es sudor lo que le moja la piel, sino lágrimas.

Edward no está suspirando.

Está llorando.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 33**

 **IMPERIO**

No fue su primera vez. Ese honor le pertenecía a Riley Biers, su cita del baile de graduación. Tampoco fue su segunda vez. Pero sí es la primera vez que se despierta sola; su cuerpo está encorvado de manera protectora, las náuseas acuchillan su estómago como mil navajas.

No hay señal de él en la habitación. El colchón no está hundido, no queda el residuo de una colonia, no hay calidez en las sábanas vacías. La única evidencia de que él alguna vez estuvo con ella es el sordo dolor entre sus piernas.

Ella no debió haber venido. Eso es muy evidente. No era su lugar aparecer sin anunciarse ante su puerta. No tenía derecho de desmoronarse entre sus brazos.

Bella lleva la culpa de su encuentro como una corona de espinas, la lastima, la hace sangrar.

Se pone sus jeans, se pasa el suéter sobre la cabeza. Sale descalza de la habitación, buscando luz, sonido, alguna evidencia de que él existe. Cuando llega a la cocina, las puertas ya están abiertas. Ve el círculo rojo de su cigarrillo, el contorno ensombrecido de su figura. Él está sentado en el patio, sus largas piernas cruzadas frente a sí. Sostiene flojamente un vaso en las manos.

Durante un momento, ella recuerda a Nero removiéndose mientras Roma ardía. Un imperio, que una vez fue grande, cayendo frente a sus ojos. Edward ve con la mirada vacía a la noche.

Bella siente ese tirón, esa necesidad de estar cerca de él. De consolar, de dar seguridad. De buscar consuelo en respuesta.

El pasto está mojado cuando ella lo cruza, las plantas de sus pies se hunden en las hojas frías.

Él la ve con ojos atormentados. Su piel ha adquirido el tono grisáceo de la noche.

Ella se arrodilla a sus pies, bajando la cabeza hasta que queda apoyada en las piernas de él. Se sorprende cuando él estira la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Lo siento. —Su voz suena baja. Desgarrada—. Carajo, lo siento mucho.

—Todo está bien. —No está segura de a quién se lo está diciendo. Si a sí misma o a él.

—No lo está. Nunca debí haber hecho eso. Soy tu maestro, por amor a Dios. No pretendía lastimarte.

Esta vez, ella alza la vista para verlo a los ojos.

—No me lastimaste. Lo deseaba… te deseaba a ti. Sigo deseándote.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

—No te he pedido nada. —Una lágrima cae por su mejilla—. No soy una niña, Edward. —Es la primera vez que dice su nombre. A su cara, al menos—. Estoy sola. Tú estás solo. Sólo quiero sentir… algo.

Hay comprensión en los ojos de él cuando ella lo dice. Él le pasa los dedos por el cabello.

—Si alguien se entera, podrían correrte de la universidad. Yo perderé mi trabajo.

—No se enterarán. No le voy a decir a nadie.

Él gime, la jala hasta que queda sentada en su regazo. Entierra la cara en su cabello, respirando profundamente.

—No podemos hacerlo.

—Sí, sí podemos.

—No deberíamos.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero estar contigo. Déjame estar contigo hasta el domingo. Después me iré y no volveremos a hablar de esto de nuevo.

Él la mira con ojos entrecerrados, brillantes, con sus manos le acuna la cara. Cuando se inclina hacia enfrente para presionar sus labios con los de ella, se siente como si fuera una promesa, una rendición. Una victoria.

Casi se siente como esperanza.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 34**

 **DESPIADADO**

Él le prepara una taza de café, luego busca en las alacenas para encontrarle un almuerzo adecuado, está dolorosamente consciente de lo vacías que están; es difícil encontrar tan siquiera un bocado. Él pocas veces cocina, casi nunca sale de compras. Durante el último año se ha convertido en una especie de pepenador.

—Necesitamos ir a la tienda. —Alza la vista. Ella pausa a medio trago—. Necesitamos comida y… ah… también ir a la farmacia. Por anticonceptivos de emergencia. —Se le nota la vergüenza en la cara al decirlo. Todo es un recordatorio de lo idiota que ha sido.

—Está bien. No necesitamos hacer eso.

—No usé protección.

Bella lo mira directo a los ojos.

—Yo sí. —Ese vistazo de desafío le causa algo: le da calidez. A lo mejor ella no es tan delicada como él cree.

Lavan los trastes del desayuno, toman duchas separadas, limpian la evidencia de la noche anterior. Él se siente como un lobo corriendo con perros, intentando descifrar por qué se siente tan bien, y aun así tan mal. Doméstico, pero salvaje. La normalidad de sus acciones es casi inaguantable. Como el conocimiento de que esto tiene que terminar.

Más tarde, luego de una cena caliente de pasta y buen vino, se sientan en el patio, compartiendo una silla, una manta y el frío aire de noviembre. Él mira su aliento escapar en pequeñas nubes de vapor. Quiere inhalarlo, absorberlo y guardarlo. Tragar su esencia hasta que ella sea parte de él.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando te encontré en mi porche? —lleva toda la noche y todo el día preguntándose esto. El recuerdo de su llegada ataca su mente. Su ave rota, sin alas, sola. La imagen remueve su corazón muerto.

Ella no responde al principio. Sólo entierra la cara en su cuello, doblando sus piernas sobre las de él. Cuando finalmente habla, sólo dice dos palabras, pero esas palabras le llegan hasta la médula.

—Mi madre.

La forma en que lo dice le cuenta todo lo que necesita saber. Tan certero, casi despiadado. Hay años de dolor enterrados debajo de sus palabras, enchuecando cada letra en forma cursiva. No "mi madre está enferma" o "peleé con mi madre", aunque esas palabras serían comprensibles. No fueron las acciones de su madre las que han causado tanta desolación, sino el mero hecho de su existencia.

Es un dolor que él conoce muy bien.

Esta vez, cuando él la besa, es como un bálsamo para su dolor, sus labios se mueven como si fuera una súplica silenciosa. Levantándola, él la carga dentro de la casa. Ella se ríe de su repentino movimiento. El sonido lo caliente más rápido que el más fuerte de los fuegos. En este momento, es fácil creer que el mundo es bueno. Que está lleno de madres que aman, esposas que adoran, parejas que no se van a desgarrar el uno al otro.

Pero, igual que con los cuentos, la oscuridad siempre asecha en las esquinas. Aguardando a la izquierda del escenario, esperando su señal.

Incluso aunque la ama, él puede sentirlo.

A veces no hay manera de ahuyentar la oscuridad.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 35**

 **GBINETE DE MEDICINA**

La mayoría de la gente se queda dormida sin esfuerzo alguno; un tropiezo gentil en un bosque tan suave como plumas. El cordial abrazo de un amigo cálido y acogedor. Edward no. Incluso mientras duerme su cara soporta los demonios de su dolor. Hace que el sueño parezca una batalla épica; los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la boca torcida a causa del esfuerzo. Hay círculos rojos en la punta de sus pómulos.

Bella yace ahí, mirándolo, trazando los contornos de su cincelada cara con sus ojos. Se ve tan diferente al hombre que ha estado abrazándola con fuerza, susurrando dulcemente en su oído. Ella intenta reconciliar a los dos: el amante y el dormido, pero sus esfuerzos no son suficientes.

Levantándose suavemente del colchón, mueve las piernas hasta que sus pies tocan el frío piso de madera. Siente más que ver su camino en dirección al baño, cierra la puerta detrás de ella antes de encender la luz, no quiere molestar el sueño de él, sin importar qué tan miserable parezca.

Hace lo que tiene que hacer, se lava las manos, luego levanta la vista hacia la extraña que le regresa la mirada desde el polvoriento espejo. No por primera vez, se encuentra a sí misma preguntándose sobre la esposa muerta de su amante. Ella debió haberse visto en este mismo espejo, quizá se aplicó el maquillaje mientras él se rasuraba a su lado. ¿Se sonreían el uno al reflejo del otro? ¿Se agacharía él para posar sus labios en el tope de la cabeza de ella, diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía?

El estómago de Bella se retuerce, una extraña fusión entre celos y culpa tira de su abdomen, haciendo que sus ojos se llenen de agua. Es difícil no odiar el fantasma de una esposa; la mujer muerta que parece estar en todas partes a donde Bella mira. Piensa en la investigación de Maggie, sus notas, su marcada escritura. Grandes pasajes de Eurípides subrayados. No hay modo de escapar de ella. Más grande que la vida, más fuerte que la muerte. Su recuerdo parece atormentarlos a todos.

Bella jala el espejo hacia ella con curiosidad, revelando el gabinete de medicina que hay detrás del vidrio. Estrechas repisas están alineadas con pastillas, vendas, banditas, navajas para rastrillo. Junto con un paquete medio usado de tampones que está esperando a ser reclamado.

Es este pensamiento lo que hace sollozar a Bella; el darse cuenta que Edward no ha tirado las cosas de su esposa muerta, a pesar del año que ha pasado desde su muerte.

¿Es Bella sólo un sustituto de una esposa muy adorada?

Cuando se vuelve a meter en la cama, él se remueve, murmura suavemente, se da la vuelta para jalarla a sus brazos. Él parece estar medio despierto cuando comienza a besarla, bajando las manos hacia sus caderas, su cuerpo está reaccionando incluso antes de que abra los ojos.

Cuando entra en ella, Bella no se puede quitar la sensación de que todo esto es un sueño. Débil, efímero, imposible de mantener. Aun así, ella se aferra a él, deja que la pasión de él encienda la suya, responde a su toque, a su sabor, a la pequeña bola de placer que crece dentro. Luego grita, su cabeza cae hacia atrás, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza. Tiene que morderse los labios para detener que las palabras salgan, porque sabe que ninguno de los dos está listo para oírlas.

No es que eso las haga menos ciertas.

Ella se está enamorando de Edward Cullen.

Y eso la está matando.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 36**

 **BLANQUEADO**

Se suponía que él debía ir a dejarla el domingo en la noche. Lo tenían todo planeado. Él estacionaría su carro en el pequeño callejón detrás de la facultad de ciencia, ella regresaría a su dormitorio sin ser vista. Pero luego él la besó de nuevo. Ella enterró los dedos en sus costados, haciendo suaves sonidos mientras los labios de él chupaban gentilmente los de ella, y él se había perdido.

Es por eso que ahora Edward maneja lo más lento posible a través del campus a tan temprana hora del lunes, casi persiguiendo al sol mientras éste se levanta en el pálido cielo gris. Él agarra el muslo de Bella con una mano blanqueada, temeroso de que ella desaparezca si la suelta.

Está mal. Todo esto. Desde el primer beso hasta el último orgasmo. Desde sus deseos susurrados hasta sus palabras no dichas. El dolor de perder algo más que quiere tan desesperadamente parece tan crudo, tan insoportable, que le roba el aliento.

Apenas puede obligarse a verla cuando se detiene en el edificio. Pero, al sentir el ardor de la mirada de ella, él arrastra su vista hasta que se encuentra con la de ella, un café cálido encontrándose con un verde oscuro. La aplastante sensación en su pecho se intensifica.

—Gracias. Por todo. —Una despedida grave. Él lo dice a pesar de que la verá en dos horas. Porque para entonces ella simplemente volverá a ser su estudiante.

Esa idea lo hace querer gritar.

El labio inferior de ella tiembla. Ella estira el brazo hacia la manija de la puerta con la mano temblorosa. Le cuesta todo su esfuerzo a él no envolver sus dedos alrededor de su delgada muñeca y apartarla de ahí. En lugar de eso, la mira abrir la puerta y sacar las piernas. Recuerda cómo se sentían cuando rodeaban sus caderas.

—Tienes mi número, ¿verdad? Puedes llamarme. Cuando quieras. Si quieres platicar de tu mamá, o… —se calla; consciente de que sus palabras están construyendo una pared entre ellos. Moviéndolos de amantes a algo más. El desequilibrio está de regreso; él como su maestro, ella como su estudiante.

El fin de semana largo es poco más que un recuerdo.

—Lo haré. Y gracias. Te será difícil creerlo, pero este fue el mejor Acción de Gracias que he tenido en mi vida.

Su sencilla admisión lo aplasta. Ella no dice nada más, sólo lo mira con esos conmovedores ojos, con la más pequeña de las sonrisas pintando sus labios. Esto no ha terminado. No puede terminar. El monstruo no está derrotado, la damisela no ha sido salvada. Igual que una misión no puede ser abandonada a la mitad, tampoco su relación puede ser limitada a un solo fin de semana robado.

Es más grande que eso. Más grande que ellos dos.

Los va a devorar por completo.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 37**

 **PRISA**

Entonces así comienza: un cortejo a través de un auditorio; tímidos vistazos, sonrisas a medias; miradas que comparten el recuerdo de noches apasionadas. Él lee poesía épica en voz alta, historias de hombres valientes y hermosas mujeres que están dedicadas sólo a ella. Roba las palabras de Homero, haciéndolas suyas. Ella las toma, sellando sus palabras dentro de su corazón.

La gente habla de enamorarse como si fuera algo fácil de hacer. Pero se siente más como un forcejeo que como una caída sin esfuerzo. Una lucha a través de un denso bosque que rasguña y corta, dejándola herida, sangrando. Ella está empujando contra la oscuridad; tanto la suya como la de él, pero ésta empuja de regreso, moviéndose alrededor de ella, intentando devorarla.

Una hora luego de que termina la lectura, ella recibe su primer mensaje. Por supuesto, siendo Edward, tiene que citar la _Ilíada._

" _Existe el calor del Amor, la vibrante prisa del Anhelo, el susurro del amante, irresistible; mágico para hacer que el hombre más cuerdo se vuelva loco."_

Ella busca en Google con fervor la cita adecuada de Homero para responder. Sonríe cuando encuentra las palabras apropiadas de la _Ilíada_.

" _Nunca serás más encantador que ahora."_

Un momento después, la respuesta: _Entonces ven a verme. Ya._

Ella prácticamente corre al edificio facultativo. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, el aliento acelerado, ruidoso. Él abre la puerta de su oficina incluso antes de que ella pueda tocar. La jala dentro, cierra la puerta de golpe.

El peligro de ser atrapados les añade un filo a sus besos, incluso los intensifica. Son frenéticos, desesperados. Labios chocan, lenguas luchan. Él enreda los dedos en el cabello de ella, acuna su cráneo, mueve su cabeza hacia la suya. Se endurece contra su estómago, ella se presiona contra él, frotándose; saboreando su gemido cuando se le escapa de los labios.

Cuando se separan, se quedan callados por un momento. Bella intenta recuperar el aliento, su pecho sube y baja mientras lo ve. Los ojos de él están brillantes, el cabello despeinado. La forma en que la mira hace que se le caliente la piel.

Sólo lograron estar separados por dos horas. Evitaron besarse por cinco. La necesidad física de estar con él sobrepasa todo lo demás: lo apropiado, su imagen, las reglas de la universidad.

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? —susurra él en su cabello—. Te recogeré a las seis.

—Sí. —Una respuesta inmediata. Con el optimismo de la juventud, ella no se detiene a considerar las consecuencias.

El amor la hace cegarse a todo menos a él.


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 38**

 **GARABATO**

Conforme avanzan las semanas, el tiempo se va haciendo flexible. Creciendo y menguando, jalando y empujando. Una hora separados puede parecer infinita. Un día juntos es como la mitad de un aliento. Él yace viéndola dormir, con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho, y se da cuenta que hay tanto que no sabe de ella.

Tanto que _necesita_ saber.

Aunque no es un intercambio justo. Él sólo revela lo que puede soportar que ella sepa. Historias de su juventud. Bromas prácticas que le jugaba a su gemela. La venganza desigual de Alice. Le cuenta a Bella las historias que la hacen reír, mirando cómo se le arruga la piel, como separa los labios. Cada carcajada es una victoria. Cada ataque de risa un premio.

Pero es cuando duerme cuando ella se pone inquieta. Lo inquieta también a él. Quiere frotar los ceños fruncidos hasta que se vayan, tragar sus gritos con sus labios. Seguirla dentro de esos sueños y salvarla.

Son casi las cinco de la mañana cuando ella se remueve. Cruza el umbral entre sueño y consciencia como una novia sonrojada, abre los ojos lentamente, una sonrisa tímida curva sus labios cuando lo ve.

La está viendo, siempre la ve.

—Cuéntame sobre tu madre.

Hay una pausa mientras Bella parpadea hasta estar plenamente consciente. Líneas arrugan su frente. Sus ojos miran vidriosos, viendo cosas que no están presentes en la habitación.

—Era hermosa… es hermosa. Eso es lo primero que notas de ella. Cuando solía jugar conmigo cuando era niña; en esas raras ocasiones, ella siempre era la princesa.

—¿Tú quién eras?

—La rana, la gata, el príncipe. Lo que sea que necesitara la historia, eso es lo que yo era. —Bella sonríe irónicamente—. Nunca se me ocurrió que _yo_ debería ser la princesa.

Él no habla, no le dice lo hermosa que piensa que es. Esta es su historia, él no se la va a robar.

—Cuando yo tenía seis años, ella se casó con un tipo, alguien que conoció en el bar donde trabajaba. La primera vez que lo vi, ella me dijo que le dijera papá. Él ni siquiera sabía mi nombre.

Edward la jala a su costado, envuelve su brazo alrededor de ella. No está seguro de quién de ellos necesita más consuelo. Sus dedos dibujan garabatos subconscientes en la piel de ella.

—La primera vez que él le pegó, yo estaba sentada en la mesa con ellos. Le pidió una cerveza, ella le dijo que la agarrara él mismo. Ni siquiera vio venir el puñetazo. Cuando ella lo corrió esa noche, le dijo que ya habían terminado. Él tardó tres días en engatusar su camino de regreso. Para el viernes, ya estaban comprometidos. Unas semanas después, estaban casados.

 _La primera vez que él le pegó_. Edward intenta imaginar un mundo donde está bien que un hombre golpee a una mujer.

—¿Siguen juntos?

—Él murió de cáncer de pulmón cuando yo tenía diez años. Me alegré.

—¿Él… te golpeó alguna vez?

—No. —El tono crudo de su voz le dice más de lo que la misma palabra podría decir. Edward sabe que el dolor no sólo es causado por cinco nudillos contra una mejilla. Los peores moretones son los que no se pueden ver.

Ambos están llenos de ellos.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 39**

 **SUCIO**

Una semana después se encuentran sentados en la oficina de él. Edward trabaja en una lección, creando diapositivas, anotando su discurso. Por la comisura del ojo, ve a Bella pararse de la mesa donde había estado trabajando.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para Navidad? —Él la mira acomodar sus libros en una ordenada pila, organizados por tamaño. Nota que prefiere el orden sobre el caos. La oficina que una vez estuvo tan sucia nunca antes había estado tan limpia, ordenada. Ella llega todos los días luego de sus clases para terminar sus tareas. Él se ha encargado de limpiar las tazas de café sucias antes de que llegue.

—Los dormitorios estarán cerrados. Supongo que iré a casa. —Su voz suena monótona; vacilante, queda—. Hablaré con mi madre, veré qué planes tiene. Estoy segura de que ha hecho sus propios planes; siempre lo hace.

En este punto, él no se puede imaginar un día sin ella, mucho menos unas semanas. La idea le causa dolor.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo.

Hay una pausa silenciosa. Él siente la necesidad de llenarla.

—Quiero decir, si no quieres ir a casa.

Cuando ella lo ve a los ojos, hay una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Son de color rojo diciembre, un contraste con la palidez de su cara.

—Me gustaría.

—O, si quieres visitar a tu mamá, yo te puedo pagar el boleto. —Incluso ahora, él siente la necesidad de ofrecerle una salida. La única cosa que puede dar, se siente demasiado temeroso para ofrecer la verdad. Cada vez que hablan, el miedo se apodera de él; ese conocimiento de que su relación se balancea peligrosamente en la orilla. Una palabra equivocada, ambos caerán.

Ella no puede saber nunca sobre Maggie. Eso la mataría. A él también.

—Me gustaría quedarme contigo. Nuestras Navidades nunca han sido… tradicionales. No me perderé de nada.

—¿Qué piensas tú que es tradicional? —Intenta no recordar la Navidad pasada. Se la había pasado prácticamente en estado catatónico. Incapaz de comer o dormir, bebiendo apenas lo suficiente para sobrevivir. El recuerdo le causa nauseas.

—No sé, panqueques en el desayuno, tiras de palomitas alrededor de un árbol decorado. —Respira profundamente, tiene la mirada perdida—. Ponche, villancicos, Charlie Brown.

Le duele el corazón. Ella está imaginando una Navidad infantil. Una que nunca ha tenido. Una que nunca recuperará.

Las de él fueron tan diferentes. Alice y él eran consentidos por sus padres, los llevaban a espectáculos sobre hielo, los llenaban de regalos. Desea poder darle todo eso a Bella.

—Suena bien. —Se aparta de su escritorio, camina hasta ella, deteniéndose para besar sus labios. Ella sabe a inviernos helados. Nítida y definida.

Ella le ofrece un beso rápido. Aunque no es algo superficial, sino más bien una promesa de que algo más le espera.

—Tengo que irme. No quiero llegar tarde a mi grupo de estudio. ¿Me llamas luego?

—Por supuesto. —La llamará, luego manejará por el lugar de su cita y se encontrará con ella. La llevará a casa. Le mostrará lo mucho que la desea; lo mucho que le importa—. Terminaré como a las siete.

Él sigue sonriendo cuando ella se va, mirando la puerta cerrada, intentando pensar en qué le puede comprar para Navidad. Tal vez es por eso que no escucha los pasos. Apenas nota la puerta que se abre lentamente. Es sólo cuando el pomo golpea la pared que alza la vista.

Cuando su hermana entra, él se da cuenta de lo cerca que estuvieron de ser descubiertos.


	40. Capítulo 40

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 40**

 **CALENDARIO**

Alice entra en la oficina de la misma manera que siempre lo ha hecho, trayendo con ella un aire de soberbia, de posesión. Ella solía entrar así a la habitación de él, como si intentara atraparlo en algo. Últimamente sus visitas parecen estar diseñadas para atormentar en lugar de descubrir. Ella nunca falla en mencionar a su esposa muerta. Se regocija con la respuesta de él.

—¿Quién era esa?

—¿Quién? —retrocede hasta quedar detrás de su escritorio.

—¿La chica que se acaba de ir? Tiene un hermoso cabello. Me recuerda a…

—Nadie. Una estudiante. —Él sabe exactamente a quién le recuerda. Conoce demasiado bien ese hecho. Pero en lugar de sentirse enojado, como usualmente sucede cuando ella menciona a Maggie, el alivio lo cubre por completo.

Estuvieron cerca, muy cerca. Pero, bueno, todo ha estado demasiado cerca. En el fondo de su corazón, él sabe que su barco está navegando demasiado cerca del viento. Esto que hay entre ellos sólo puede terminar en desastre. Pero en lugar de buscar una salida, él se ciega al futuro; está atrapado en el aquí y ahora.

Alice comienza a leer su calendario, que está pegado en el tablero de anuncios.

—¿Terminas tus clases el veinte?

—Sí. —Lo dice con cautela. Siempre es así con Alice.

—Muy bien. Tal vez podamos hacer planes. ¿Cuándo planeas visitar a Maggie? Me gustaría ir contigo.

—No iré.

Un suspiro. Alice cierra los ojos como si no pudiera soportar verlo.

—¿Qué clase de esposo dices ser? ¿Has visitado su tumba si quiera una vez desde…? —su voz tiembla—. No puedo creer que seas tan cruel… incluso en la muerte.

Edward no dice nada. Sólo ve a la mujer parada frente a él. Comparten genes, padres, historia; incluso una vez compartieron el vientre. Pero ya no hay nada en común entre ellos; nada los une. Parecen más rivales que hermanos, incluso antes de la muerte de Maggie, Alice se disputaba con él por la atención de su esposa.

Ahora son poco más que extraños.

—Ya no soy su esposo.

—De todas formas, nunca lo fuiste. Me contó de la forma en que la tratabas. Vi los moretones, y la escuché llorar. Nunca la mereciste. Ni siquiera un poco. —Las últimas palabras de Alice están mezcladas con sollozos. Cuando Edward ve a su hermana, ve un dolor genuino. No es la primera vez que se da cuenta de lo apegada que estaba ella a Maggie. Incluso cuando recién se conocieron, ella andaba detrás de su novia como una fan, colgando de cada una de sus palabras.

Como si Maggie fuera su religión.

Se frota la cara. Suspira. Él también vio los moretones. Con días de antigüedad. Color ocre, no negros.

—Necesito regresar a trabajar. ¿Querías algo más?

Esta vez, cuando Alice lo ve, hay un toque de malevolencia en su expresión. Su boca se tuerce hacia abajo como si hubiera probado algo amargo. A pesar de sus diferencias, sus argumentos, la religión de Alice de una persona, él se da cuenta por primera vez que hay algo que está verdaderamente roto. La telaraña que los unía se ha ido deshaciendo hasta ya no existir más.

Cuando Alice abre la boca, él cree cada una de sus palabras.

—No quiero nada de ti.


	41. Capítulo 41

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 41**

 **DEMACRADO**

La primera nevada. Navidad. Esas cosas llegan inesperadamente para ambos. La vida real se difumina en su realidad alterna como una fotografía medio expuesta. Es muchísimo más fácil pretender que las cosas están bien cuando son sólo ellos dos.

Es más fácil pretender que él no le está mintiendo a ella con cada respiración.

Edward se despierta en Nochebuena y mira su teléfono. Es el hábito más que el interés lo que atrapa sus ojos. Llamadas perdidas de Alice, sus padres, unos cuantos colegas. Docenas de mensajes sin leer. Él los ignora todos, se pone la ropa.

Bella está parada en la cocina. Con pies descalzos, el cabello agarrado. Usa una camiseta larga en lugar de un camisón. Pero es la sonrisa de su cara lo que él nota. Ha sido un regalo difícil de conseguir, tal vez el más grande que le han dado. Cuando la jala hacia sí y le besa el cuello, casi se siente normal.

Real.

—Quiero hacer panqueques, pero olvidé comprar huevos. —Su voz se suaviza con la risa cuando él le hace cosquillas en los costados.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero quiero panqueques. —Hay un ligerísimo toque de petulancia. Un recordatorio de su juventud—. Es Nochebuena.

Él no está seguro de entender. Pero si ella quiere huevos, eso es lo que tendrá. Él agarra sus llaves, se pone el abrigo.

—¿Necesitamos algo más? —Otro "nosotros". Son como dos niños jugando a la casita.

—Compré todo lo demás ayer. —Jamón, vino, tarta. Su cocina nunca había visto tal domesticación. La Navidad siempre parece saltarse esta casa.

Hasta ahora.

Afuera la nieve cae gentilmente, pegándose al piso, al techo, a las rosas muertas. Una pizarra limpia. Un nuevo amanecer. Le da esperanza donde antes no había nada.

En la tienda, el estacionamiento está atestado de carros. Le toma diez minutos encontrar un lugar. Mucho más pelear su camino hacia adentro. Esquiva carritos llenos de comida – mujeres demacradas, bebés emocionados – localiza los huevos en el tercer pasillo, luego hace su escapada.

Aun así, no puede sentirse irritado. Todo dentro de él es luz, como si hubiera ingerido un globo lleno de helio. Tal vez demasiada luz. Si no pone los pies sobre el piso, podría irse a la deriva.

Tal vez sigue soñando.

Alguien se apiada de él en las cajas, dejándolo pasar al frente de la línea con su única caja de huevos. Todos los cajeros usan gorros de Santa y bufandas de oropel. La radio suena con música Navideña. Suena tan alto que no escucha su celular. Simplemente lo siente vibrar en su bolsillo. Se pregunta qué habrá olvidado ella; si es que tiene tiempo de recogerlo antes de llegar al frente, mientras desbloquea su pantalla con un movimiento de su dedo.

No es el nombre de Bella el que ilumina su pantalla, sino el de Alice. Casi ignora el pequeño sobre electrónico, pero algo lo hace mirar dos veces. Un sexto sentido, quizá.

Lo que sea que es, lo cambia todo.

 _ **Abre la puerta. Sé que estás ahí.**_


	42. Capítulo 42

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 42**

 **TUBERÍA**

Se siente como si fuera un error en cuanto la puerta se cierra. Un motor se enciende, el sonido se desvanece. Bella sigue sin moverse. Sus dedos están curvados alrededor de las orillas del tazón para mezclar cuando siente el primer estremecimiento pulsar a lo largo de su espalda.

Algo cruje detrás de ella. Voltea la cabeza, pero no hay nada ahí. Finalmente, suelta el tazón, llevándose la palma de la mano al pecho. Su corazón se acelera debajo de su caja torácica. Es la primera vez que se queda sola en su casa, pero no se siente… sola.

Es como si la casa tuviera demasiados recuerdos. Está saturada de ellos. Escapan de las membranas de la pared, pulsan a su alrededor, le susurran al oído.

Pero esos no son _sus_ recuerdos. Las imágenes de Edward y Maggie – besándose, riéndose, haciendo el amor – son fabricados por su mente celosa. Es lo que se dice a sí misma.

Incluso si parecen muy reales en su intensidad.

Se limpia la harina blanca y polvosa de las manos. Una burbuja de aire hace que las viejas tuberías suenen ruidosamente; esta vez sí salta de verdad. Una carcajada de vergüenza escapa de sus labios, sólo rosando la orilla de la histeria. Cuando mira su reloj, Bella se da cuenta que Edward apenas lleva diez minutos de haberse ido.

Otros cinco pasan mientras se pone algo de ropa: un par de jeans, un suéter rojo – un asentimiento en forma de ropa hacia la estación. Tararea para sí mientras camina de regreso a la cocina; esta vez no salta cuando las tuberías suenan.

Excepto que ella no tiene la llave abierta.

Otro ruidoso golpe. Una voz de mujer gritando al otro lado de la puerta. Bella se congela, sosteniéndose del mostrador, demasiado sorprendida para moverse. Nunca le han gustado las visitas inesperadas. Siempre ha sido cautelosa con extraños. Todos esos hombres en la mesa de desayuno durante su infancia fueron suficientes para ponerla nerviosa de por vida.

Cuando se gira para encarar la puerta de la cocina, tira el plato que había estado sosteniendo. La porcelana se estrella en el piso de azulejos, pedazos blancos se esparcen a sus pies. Justo afuera de la casa, hay una mujer de cabello negro, mirándola a través de la ventana oscura: labios rojos abiertos, formando una "o" perfecta; ojos tan grandes que parece ser doloroso.

De algún lado dentro de las paredes, Bella jura que escucha una suave carcajada.

Le cuesta tres intentos abrir la puerta de atrás. Los dedos de Bella se sacuden demasiado para poder agarrar el seguro. Se resbalan y se deslizan contra el metal. La mujer la mira en silencio desde el otro lado del vidrio, haciendo que el estómago de Bella se retuerza con ansiedad.

Finalmente, el seguro se libera de su jaula, Bella gira el pomo. Las bisagras rechinan cuando jala la puerta hacia sí. La mujer está parada en el porche, demasiado quieta, demasiado rígida. Su corte oscuro es lanzando sobre su mejilla por la brisa, se les pegan los mechones a sus labios brillosos.

Aun así, sigue mirando. Su cuello se mueve cuando traga, hace puños sus manos.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —su voz suena profunda, casi masculina. No hace nada para tranquilizar a Bella.

—Está en la tienda. Regresará pronto. —¿Una promesa? ¿Una amenaza? En este punto, Bella ya no está segura.

—¿Entonces quién demonios eres tú?


	43. Capítulo 43

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 43**

 **GOLPE**

 _—_ _¿Entonces quién demonios eres tú?_

Una pregunta cargada que incitaba a demasiadas respuestas. Se decide por la más sencilla.

—Bella.

—¿Por qué estás en la casa de mi hermano? — _¿Su hermana? ¿Alice?_ Su voz tiene el tono menos amistoso de todos.

—Soy una… amiga.

—Bueno, tal vez puedas dejarme entrar, está helado aquí afuera. —Alice sigue mirándola; parece que no puede apartar la vista. Su constante escrutinio pone nerviosa a Bella. Aunque no lo suficiente para hacerla olvidar sus modales. Retrocede un paso, permite que entre la hermana, incluso toma su abrigo para que pueda sentir el beneficio del calor. Alice se sacude la nieve del cabello, pone su bolso en el mostrador de la cocina.

Y mira.

—¿Te gustaría un café? —Bella camina alrededor hacia la máquina, intentando poner algo de espacio entre ella y Alice—. Estaba preparándome uno.

Alice asiente. Durante un momento, el silencio es roto con el abrir de alacenas, el llenado de las tazas. Incluso el refrigerador se une, gruñendo ruidosamente cuando Bella lo abre. Durante todo ese rato el sabor en su boca es más amargo que el del más fuerte de los cafés. Cuando le pasa la taza a la hermana, ella le da un trago al suyo, y el único sabor que detecta es un fuerte sentido de presentimiento.

Porque algo aquí está muy, muy mal.

—Siéntate conmigo. —La hermana señala la mesa de la cocina, sacando una silla—. No escuché tu apellido.

—Swan. —Casi lo murmura—. Bella Swan.

—¿Eres amiga de Edward? ¿Conociste a Maggie? —Su sonrisa parece falsa, como una máscara. Como si estuviera pintada.

—No. Nunca la conocí.

—Supongo que él habla de ella todo el tiempo. Debes estar cansada de oír de ella. Estaban tan enamorados, la pareja perfecta; fue una gran tragedia.

El equivalente verbal de un puñetazo.

Bella se siente enferma. Es como si un puño de metal se aferrara a su interior, apretando, punzando, hasta que no queda nada más que dolor. La idea de esa belleza, de la mujer que tiene el corazón de él, es casi demasiado para soportar. Ella no está segura de cuánto más puede perder.

Alice sigue.

—Él estaba devastado; todos lo estábamos. Un gran desperdicio de una vida joven. Vidas, supongo. No creo que Edward pueda volver a ser el mismo.

 _Respira_ , se dice Bella, pero su garganta está tan cerrada que duele.

—No, supongo que no.

—Aun así, es lindo que él tenga una… amiga. —El énfasis que Alice le pone a la palabra hace que Bella piense que ella sabe todo. Apenas puede obligarse a alzar la vista.

Cuando escucha el carro de Edward llegar a la entrada, el alivio que siente es palpable.

No dura por mucho tiempo.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 44**

 **TOMA LA SALIDA FÁCIL**

Un día, al regresar a casa de la escuela, el pequeño gorrión que cuidó hasta regresarle la salud se había ido ya. Voló lejos con sus alas recién curadas. A pesar de que tenía doce años – en la cúspide de ser un hombrecito – lloró como un bebé.

Para diversión de Alice.

—No puedes quedarte con lo que nunca fue tuyo —le dijo su mamá. Aunque tenía razón – porque en esos días ella siempre tenía razón – él lamentó la pérdida amargamente.

Cuando entra en la casa, con nerviosa trepidación por el mensaje de Alice, lo primero que nota es el silencio. Si no hubiera visto su carro afuera, no se hubiera convencido siquiera de que ella estaba aquí. Sus piernas tiemblan un poco cuando avanza por el desolado pasillo y abre la puerta de la cocina, pero lo que ve ahí casi lo hace colapsar.

Su hermana. Con Bella.

Bebiendo café en la mesa.

Verlas le causa nauseas.

—¿Alice? —una pregunta silenciosa. _¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué le has dicho?_

—Edward. —Su sonrisa es enfermizamente dulce—. Estaba tomando un café con Bella. Tu… amiga.

Cuando ella se gira para verlo, la cara de Bella está tan blanca como la nieve recién caída. Sus grandes ojos brillan, confundidos, llenos de preguntas.

¿Su primer pensamiento? _Ella lo sabe_. La casa de cartas que él ha construido a su alrededor ha colapsado, se ha caído, hacia el piso. Dejando todo regado.

Pensamientos golpean su cerebro como un martillo neumático. Le causa dolor físico. Todas esas semanas juntos, los momentos suaves, los besos gentiles, todo ha sido para nada.

 _Porque ella lo sabe._

—Le estaba contando a Bella sobre Maggie… —Alice ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, su mirada nunca flaquea—. Sobre lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que la extrañas.

Dios, ella sabe todo. Puede verlo en los labios temblorosos de Bella.

—Bella… —intenta encontrar las palabras—. Lo siento mucho, debí decírtelo.

Bella sacude la cabeza. Una solitaria lágrima escapa de la comisura de su ojo. Todo lo que él quiere hacer es caer de rodillas a sus pies, rogarle perdón, rodearla con sus brazos

Seguramente, si ella lo deja, él puede hacer que todo eso se vaya.

—No significa nada, lo prometo. Sólo porque te pareces a ella.

—¿Me parezco a quién?

Él sacude la cabeza. Confundido.

—Cariño…

—Ella no es tu cariño. Maggie era tu cariño. —La voz de Alice suena tan muerta como su esposa. Los gusanos se arrastran entre cada palabra. Ella lo ve. Él la fulmina con la mirada de regreso. Años de resentimiento entre hermanos recalcan cada pulgada entre ellos.

No, no. Maggie nunca fue su cariño.

—Bella, por favor, el que te parezcas a ella no significa nada. Te lo prometo. —Él repite las palabras como si fueran a hacer alguna diferencia.

—¿Me parezco a ella? ¿A Maggie? —Ella sacude la cabeza. El ceño entre sus cejas se hace más pronunciado.

—No sólo "te pareces a ella". Eres su _doppelgänger_. Te ves _exactamente_ igual a ella. —La voz de Alice suena a través de la densa atmosfera. La perfora como una daga—. Él es un bastardo enfermo.

Él así se siente. Un monstruo. Cruel y malvado. Mira a Bella derrumbarse frente a él. La luz de sus ojos se extingue por el impacto que tienen las palabras de Alice.

—¿Me parezco a Maggie? —lo dice de nuevo; su voz pierde fuerza, pero esta vez su tono tiene más certeza.

Él podría mentir. Tomar la salida fácil. Sacar a Bella de aquí, dejar sola a Alice. Decirle que su hermana gemela está enferma; está loca. Que no sabe de lo que está hablando.

Pero ya está harto de las mentiras, de pretender. Harto de intentar ignorar el hecho de que está perdidamente enamorado de la chica con la cara de Maggie. Ella se merece más, muchísimo más.

Se merece la verdad.

 _La doppelgänger de Maggie._

—Sí, cariño, te pareces a ella.


	45. Capítulo 45

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 45**

 **BURLAR**

 _Sólo aguanta._

Huesos rotos, visitas canceladas. La ausencia del amor de madre. Bella ha vivido todas esas cosas, ha sentido el dolor, lo ha soportado. Pero nada la preparó para lo que le dijeron.

 _Sólo aguanta._

Cuando finalmente exhala, suena como un sollozo: áspero, lamentoso, un grito de misericordia. Una imagen de Edward se quema en su cerebro: riendo, sonriendo, besando a su esposa. Bella intenta parpadear para quitársela, pero es obstinada. Se burla de ella. Se aferra a sus pensamientos como el atormentador sonido de un niño llorando.

 _Aguanta._

Cuando las lágrimas caen, ella apenas lo nota. De todas formas, no las puede ver. Está cegada por él, por sus mentiras, por darse cuenta de que ella no fue nada más que un remplazo. Una pobre imitación de su verdadero amor.

Y duele, _duele_.

 _Le corta hasta el alma._

Todas esas miradas, todas esas caricias, las suaves palabras susurradas en su oído, nunca fueron dirigidas hacia ella. Ella era meramente una sustituta, la suplente llegando en el último momento. Alguien inferior, una segunda opción, el último recurso.

Tiene que luchar para inhalar. Es como si su cuerpo ya se hubiera rendido. Hubiera cerrado sus vías respiratorias, liquidado el negocio.

—Me parezco a tu esposa. —Lo dice de nuevo, intentando obligarse a entenderlo, a creerlo—. A tu esposa muerta.

—Podrías ser su copia a carbón. —La voz de Alice. Suena como si se regocijara con ello.

—Bella, por favor, escúchame. —Finalmente, él avanza un paso. Estira una mano hacia ella. Pero es demasiado tarde. Todo lo que ella puede ver es la verdad.

La dolorosa y amarga verdad.

Esta vida nunca fue suya.

—Tengo que irme. —No sabe a dónde, no sabe cómo. Pero necesita salir de esta casa. La casa de Maggie. El hogar de Edward y Maggie. Lejos de las paredes que se cierran sobre ella. Bella se para, retrocede, dejando a Edward de pie ahí con la mano estirada y la cara suplicante.

 _Porque ella se parece a Maggie._

—No me toques. —Ella sigue retrocediendo—. No puedo soportar que me toques.

—No lo haré. No te tocaré. Por favor, quédate.

—¿Siempre fue por ella? ¿Es por eso que me pediste que estuviera contigo? ¿Porque la extrañabas? —se seca el torrente de lágrimas. Este no es el momento para ellas—. ¿Es ella a quién veías cuando estábamos…?

A pesar de que ella no puede decirlo, él lo sabe. Ella puede verlo en la mirada de sus ojos.

—Nunca la vi a ella cuando te tocaba. Sólo eras tú.

Mentiras, todo. Él se las ha estado dando como a un bebé. Ha dejado que ella las engulla, se las trague, creyendo que son buenas. Cada una de ellas arde en su estómago; recordándole lo bajo que ha caído. Lo espantoso que saben en realidad.

—Eres un bastardo.

Ella tiene que morderse los labios para detener los gritos que quieren escapar. Ya no puede soportar seguir viéndolo. Se da la vuelta, corre por el pasillo, sale al porche.

El frío la golpea incluso antes de que baje las escaleras. Se curva a su alrededor como un amante enojado, helando su piel, haciéndola temblar. Su delgado suéter de estambre no es suficiente para la nieve. Los copos se pegan a las ásperas fibras, mojando la tela.

Sólo un idiota se quedaría afuera cuando hay una casa cálida justo frente a ella. Sólo alguien loco se alejaría del calor. Pero eso es lo que ella hace, corre por el camino de entrada, sus zapatos dejan huella en la media pulgada de nieve.

Cuando llega a la banqueta, ve la puerta del carro de él abierta. Las llaves siguen colgando del encendedor debido a su apresurada salida. Edward grita su nombre, corre tras ella, y ella sabe que sólo hay una salida.

Una manera de escapar.

Se mete en el carro de él, las llantas patinan por el camino antes de que Edward pueda detenerla.


	46. Capítulo 46

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 46**

 **RETO**

Ella maneja por dos horas seguidas, mirando la aguja de la gasolina bajar lentamente hasta llegar a vacío. Cuando lo hace y sigue funcionando a puro vapor, Bella se da cuenta de que tiene que tomar una decisión.

Es Nochebuena. Está sola, sin dinero. No tiene su bolso, su teléfono, nada. Incluso si hubiera una habitación en el hotel, no podría pagarla.

En este momento, no tiene ningún lugar a dónde ir.

Maneja hacia el campus, se estaciona en el lugar de siempre de Edward. Los dormitorios están vacíos y silenciosos al otro lado del campo. Los dormitorios están cerrados por Navidad, las cerraduras temporalmente deshabilitadas. Ella los mira, mirando con añoranza su ventana, en el tercer piso. Luego su mirada se mueve hacia los edificios facultativos a su izquierda. Y todo en lo que puede pensar es… Edward.

Conforme la tarde avanza, el aire en el carro se transforma de frio a helado. Bella se envuelve en una manta que encuentra en la cajuela del carro, intentando evitar congelarse. Usando la tenue luz como iluminación, pasa el tiempo hojeando una desgastada copia de Dickens que encontró entre el desastre del asiento trasero.

Tiene como separador una vieja fotografía de su esposa.

Toda esperanza que todavía tenía desapareció con ese descubrimiento. En cuanto vio esa cara, ese cabello, su pecho se sintió vacío. Es como mirar otra versión de sí misma. Más inteligente, con más confianza, más hermosa.

 _Amada._

Un ruido afuera del vehículo asusta a Bella. Luego alguien está golpeando en la ventana. Se aprieta más en su abrigo y en la manta, intentando hacerse desaparecer.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —No era _su_ voz. El alivio que espera sentir está extrañamente ausente. El pomo de la puerta suena. Pero ella se encerró con seguro; no es estúpida. Él intenta de nuevo—. Abre la puerta. —Finalmente alza la vista, sus ojos se encuentran. Los de él se agrandan como platos cuando la ve—. ¿Bella?

Ella asiente lentamente, le quita el seguro a la puerta para que él la abra.

—Profesor Whitlock. —Lo recuerda del incidente con el café. Hace toda una vida.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en el carro de Edward?

Ella se desvía. Una pregunta por otra pregunta.

—¿Qué está _usted_ haciendo aquí?

—Olvidé el regalo de mi esposa. Lo dejé en mi escritorio; es como una niña. Tuve que esconderlo. Aunque creí que lo mejor sería recogerlo; no quería arriesgarme a su ira mañana en la mañana. —Se ríe entre dientes y estira la mano, revelando una pequeña caja de regalo envuelta—. ¿Edward sabe que estás aquí?

Ella sacude la cabeza ante su pregunta.

—N-no… no sabe. —Inhala una temblorosa respiración—. Los dormitorios están cerrados por las festividades. No tengo ninguna otra parte a donde ir.

La expresión de Jasper se suaviza. Pone una mano enguantada en el techo del carro, luego se estremece.

—Está helado. No puedes quedarte aquí; morirás congelada.

Ella se encoge de hombros. _¿Eso importa?_

—Es Navidad. ¿En serio no tienes a dónde ir?

Una pequeña casa metida entre los árboles pasa a través de su mente.

—No —susurra. Un estremecimiento sacude su cuerpo, haciendo que los ojos de él se alarmen.

—No puedo dejarte aquí, mi esposa me mataría. Puedes venir a casa con nosotros. Está cálido y cómodo. Incluso tenemos una habitación para invitados.

Bella no se mueve. Recuerda otra celebración, otra habitación. Sus manos tiemblan.

—Estaré bien. T-tal vez pueda entrar a los dormitorios mañana. — _Tal vez._

— _No_ te voy a dejar aquí en el carro con este frío helado. —Su voz es firme, no deja lugar a discusión—. Vienes conmigo o tendré que llamarle a Edward y decirle que estás aquí.

Su estómago se tensa. Se baja del carro con indiferencia, metiendo el libro y la fotografía al bolsillo de su abrigo. Luego camina detrás del profesor Whitlock hasta su carro estacionado detrás del de él, quedándose detrás como una niña regañada.

Otra celebración, otro desastre.

 _Feliz Navidad._


	47. Capítulo 47

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 47**

 **FRUSTRAR**

Las calles están silenciosas, con excepción del ocasional carro lleno de familia. Bella se remueve en su asiento – su incomodidad interior se manifiesta en su incapacidad para mantenerse quieta –, intenta no mirar el perfil de Jasper mientras éste se concentra en manejar.

—¿Estás bien? —él lo dice suavemente, como si le hablara a un niño.

Ella mira por la ventana, apoyando la barbilla en la mano. Se pregunta qué tipo de respuesta está esperando.

No recibe ninguna.

—Le llamé a María y le pedí que preparara la habitación de invitados. Ella te cuidará. Puede prepararte un baño, si quieres. Para calentarte.

Pero los estremecimientos de Bella ya no tienen nada que ver con el frío.

Las calles comienzan a oscurecerse, la oscuridad avanza frustrada por la festividad. Las luces Navideñas parpadean, una tras otra. Los Santas ríen, los renos tiran, los regalos brillan. No es la primera vez que ella se siente como una espectadora mirando hacia adentro. Pero esta vez el trago sabe más amargo. Un contraste muy grande a la dulzura anterior.

Llegan a la casa de Jasper – una pequeña cabaña en la orilla de la ciudad. Luces amarillas brillan desde las ventanas. El camino ha sido limpiado, pero el resto de la nieve permanece. Es tan bonito como una tarjeta de Navidad.

Cuando sale, la fotografía se cae de su bolsillo. Revolotea lentamente, cayendo bocabajo en el piso nevado y húmedo. Se agacha para agarrarla, pero Jasper llega primero. Él la gira. La mira. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Conociste a Maggie? —le entrega la fotografía. Con reticencia, ella la acepta.

Niega con la cabeza. No sabe qué decir. Cuando abre la boca, un sollozo se escapa.

—Cristo. —Él la jala, le frota el brazo. Caminan juntos por el camino de entrada. Para cuando llegan a la puerta, ésta ya está abierta. Una pequeña morena está parada en la entrada. Está usando un delantal. Su cara está llena de harina.

En cuanto Bella la mira, la cara de la mujer se arruga. No por enojo, no por sorpresa. Ni siquiera por lastima. Es compasión lo que Bella ve cuando mira a la esposa de Jasper.

—¿Bella? Entra, para que te calientes. —Pone una mano en el brazo de Bella—. Te preparé algo de té caliente.

Bella entra, sus dedos siguen aferrándose a la fotografía mojada. La nieve se ha derretido sobre ella, ha difuminado la tinta, borrado la cara de Maggie. Pero, aunque la imagen se ha desvanecido, la angustia permanece.

Porque por mucho que Bella lo odie, también lo extraña.

Su toque, sus labios, sus brazos.

La forma en que él sabe más de ella que nadie.

Ese pensamiento la hace sentir más sola que nunca.


	48. Capítulo 48

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 48**

 **CAE**

Palabras bruscas. Amargas acusaciones. Ambas tanto espetadas como recibidas. Viejos recuerdos resurgen con los más mordaces insultos. Alice estalla como un perro, gruñendo, dando vueltas. Por primera vez, él le regresa la mordida.

La sorpresa de ella cuando él le dice que se vaya es casi gratificante.

Casi.

Luego de que Alice se va, Edward mira hacia la nieve. Ve como cada copo se une a sus hermanos, uniéndose juntos en un caos congelado. Piensa en Bella, allá afuera en el frío, manejando su carro mientras la nieve cae. Recuerda la expresión destrozada de su rostro cuando él admitió la verdad.

Él la mató.

Eso lo mata a él.

La seguridad del campus llama a las cinco, quieren saber si hay un problema con su carro, si es que estará estacionado en el estacionamiento vacío todas las vacaciones. Confirman que no tiene daño alguno, que está vacío, cuidadosamente estacionado en su lugar de siempre. Como si nunca se lo hubieran llevado.

Es cuando él se da cuenta que todo terminó. Ella lo dejó, dejó su carro. Corto los lazos que ya empezaban a deshacerse en las orillas. Él recuerda sus últimas palabras, su mirada angustiosa. La forma en que salió patinando de su camino de entrada.

Podría culpar a Maggie. Creer que incluso muerta, ella se venga. Le quita las cosas que ama. Las aplasta hasta que son poco más que tierra en el piso. Pero esto no es culpa de Maggie, de igual manera en que no es culpa de Bella.

Por muy enojado que esté con su hermana, tampoco es culpa de ella.

La culpa recae solamente en él.

Ha sido miserable por tanto tiempo que ya ha olvidado qué es ser normal. Ser honesto consigo mismo. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a la oscuridad que, en lugar de compartir su luz, él la apagó. Intento arrastrarla con él.

Llega la noche. Él prepara café, ignorando el canto de sirena que le hace la botella de whiskey, medio abierta en la alacena. Ignora el refrigerador lleno de comida sin comer. El pavo pálido y crudo. Tartas que nunca serán disfrutadas. Recargándose en la cocineta, se bebé el líquido poco satisfactorio, mirando hacia el patio. Todas esas tardes pasadas ahí afuera fumando. Pensaba que se estaba escapando de Maggie.

Resulta que se estaba escapando de sí mismo.

En Bella, encontró el escondite perfecto. Usó su pasión para borrar su culpa. Usó sus labios para borrar el sabor de otros. Aunque en algún punto del camino, se enamoró de ella.

Y luego la destrozó.

Cuando su teléfono suena, siente que su corazón da un brinco. Luego ve el nombre de Jasper Whitlock. La primera vez deja que se vaya al buzón. También la segunda. Para la tercera, ya está harto del chillante sonido. Acepta la llamada. Se lo lleva al oído.

—¿Jasper?

—Edward, tenemos que hablar.


	49. Capítulo 49

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 49**

 **SALVAJE**

El baño la calienta. La calma. El vapor le riza el cabello, el agua le arruga la piel. Se queda ahí hasta que se enfría demasiado para soportarla. Cuando sale, se pone el pijama que María le prestó. Roja con árboles navideños verdes; es cálida, cómoda. Un disfraz que usar en esa parodia de Nochebuena.

—Ya te saliste. ¿Te traigo un chocolate caliente? —María se gira y le sonríe a Bella cuando ésta entra a la sala. Una vieja película navideña aparece en la pantalla. Jasper no se ve por ningún lado.

—Sería muy amable de tu parte. —Bella le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Por supuesto.

Más tarde, cuando la película termina y el chocolate ha sido bebido, María pone un poco de música.

—¿Dónde está Jasper… quiero decir, el profesor Whitlock?

—Llevo a Edward a recoger su carro.

Una ansiedad salvaje tira del estómago de Bella.

—No van a venir aquí, ¿verdad?

—No, no, cariño, te lo prometo. —María toma la mano de Bella—. ¿Le tienes miedo? ¿Qué te hizo?

Le mintió. La engañó. La hizo sentir como si ella fuera especial.

—No sabía que me parecía a Maggie. Pensé que me quería por mí. No como un recuerdo. No porque me pareciera a ella.

—¿Estaban en una relación?

Bella asiente.

—¿Pero eres su estudiante?

Asiente de nuevo.

—¿En qué rayos estaba pensando él? —María la jala más cerca. La abraza. Bella se resiste al principio, temerosa de derrumbarse si se rinde. Pero la calidez es tentadora, la necesidad de ser consolada es fuerte.

Las primeras lágrimas comienzan a caer cuando Bella se derrite en los acogedores brazos de María. Se las limpia con enojo. Está harta de llorar, cansada de ser la víctima; tan harta y cansada. Por primera vez se da cuenta de que la vida es una serie de elecciones. Puede que no tenga control sobre lo que le pasa, cómo la trata la gente, pero está en total control de cómo reacciona.

En esa fría Nochebuena, acurrucada en los brazos de una extraña, se hace una promesa.

Ya no será más la víctima.


	50. Capítulo 50

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 50**

 **ENGANCHARSE**

La habitación está en silencio. El aire está denso con confesiones, arrepentimiento. Edward se pone al descubierto, espera el juicio. En su propia mente, él ya ha sido juzgado y sentenciado.

Jasper tarda unos momentos en responder.

—¿Tuviste sexo con tu estudiante? —suena horrorizado—. Jesús, Edward. El comité de ética tendrá mucho que decir sobre esto. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpido.

Están parados en la cocina de Edward. No parece ser una conversación que deberían tener sentados. Esto no es una película de chicas. No están intercambiando confidencias.

Edward terminó por completo su carrera.

—No fue sólo sexo. —No sabe por qué necesita aclarar este punto. Por qué necesita ser entendido. Suspirando, se frota los ojos con la palma de las manos. ¿Por qué debería esperar que alguien más lo entienda cuando ni siquiera él puede procesarlo?—. Ya no importa lo que era. Cometí errores y estoy preparado para pagar.

—¿Qué hay de Bella?

De eso se trata todo. La idea lo ha estado consumiendo desde que ella se fue. Él sabe que nunca podrá recompensarle este desastre. Nunca expiará sus pecados. Pero aun así él le debe algo a ella.

 _Todo._

—¿Cómo está? —¿De verdad quiere escuchar la respuesta? Él quedará devastado si ella está destruida. No quiere nada más que sacrificarse a sí mismo por la felicidad de ella.

—Está… —Jasper pausa, como intentando encontrar la descripción correcta—. No sé. Parece estar bastante abrumada. No puedo creer que no le dijeras de Maggie.

—Yo tampoco. —La voz de Edward suena suave, penitente—. Nunca pretendí lastimarla.

—¿Qué no pensaste? Cristo, no es sólo tu carrera lo que has arruinado. ¿Qué hay de ella? Ella tiene, ¿qué, diecinueve? Podrían correrla de la escuela por esto; podría arruinar su educación para siempre.

Edward mira por la ventana. A pesar de la belleza de invierno, todo lo que puede ver es a ella.

Bella.

La forma en que lo miró luego de las palabras de Alice.

La sorpresa, la miseria.

La imagen le causa dolor físico. Un suave rodillazo en la entrepierna

—Sabes que estoy éticamente comprometido a reportar esto, ¿verdad? —dice Jasper. Se frota la frente con sus dedos tensos—. Por mucho que no quiera, ella era tu estudiante. Tenemos un código de conducta.

Edward se gira para mirar a su compañero, ve su agonizante expectación. Otro inocente atrapado en este desastre. Y aunque debería sentirse asustado, con miedo, temeroso de perder su trabajo, eso no significa nada. Nada en absoluto.

Después de todo lo que ha vivido, perder su posición es la última de sus preocupaciones. Incluso con los ojos bien abiertos, sigue siendo la cara de Bella todo lo que ve.

En esa casa, en una fría Nochebuena, él toma una decisión. Tal vez es la primera decisión coherente del año. Su resolución lo fortalece, le da esperanza. Ha sido egoísta, eso sí lo sabe. Creyó que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. La vio a ella como la solución a todos sus pecados.

Estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado.

Girándose hacia Jasper, Edward se aclara la garganta. Intenta engancharse al dolor.

—No hay necesidad de reportarlo. Voy a renunciar en cuanto abra la universidad para el nuevo semestre. No dejaré que ella vuelva a ser castigada.


	51. Capítulo 51

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 51**

 **MUÑON**

El campus queda atrapado en el enero más frío de la última década. Cuando Bella exhala, las gotas de agua se congelan en el aire. Las inhala, y congelan sus labios. No se detiene para hablar con nadie, se apresura de un edificio a otro con la cabeza gacha, cubierta con un gorro y una bufanda. Incluso en sus clases, escucha en silencio, demasiado fría, entumecida, para hacer algo más aparte de respirar. El aire cálido tarda varios minutos en hacerla olvidar un poco de su incomodidad. Al menos en el exterior. No es sólo el clima lo que la pone letárgica y lenta.

Aunque Bella le da la bienvenida al silencio. Se alegra por él. Intenta no escuchar las pláticas sobre vacaciones familiares, regalos intercambiados, fiestas a las que atendieron. Desvía preguntas con asentimientos rápidos y encogimientos lentos.

La gente suele no preguntar dos veces.

Incluso con la cabeza gacha, ella lo ve a donde quiera que mire. Imágenes de confrontaciones enojadas, confesiones llorosas. Quiere besarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo. Pero él no está aquí; no está en ninguna parte. Ha desaparecido a simple vista. Su ausencia es más dolorosa que el más amargo de los vientos.

El día siguiente se llena de más valor. Camina al edificio facultativo, directo a su oficina. Planea gritarle, despotricar contra sus engaños, pero las palabras se convierten en ceniza en sus labios.

La oficina está vacía a excepción de los muebles. Donde había fotos en las paredes, sólo quedan los cuadros de pintura oscura. Hay unos cuantos libros apilados en la mesa donde trabajaba Bella. No tiene que mirarlos para saber cuáles eran los que se habían quedado.

Los libros de Maggie.

Bella entra, pasando un dedo por sus lomos. No está segura de por qué están aquí cuando todo lo demás ya no está. Una repentina urgencia de destruir se apodera de su cuerpo. De un golpe limpio, los tira al piso. Caen con un estruendoso golpe.

En lo profundo de su estómago, el pánico comienza a alzarse. La aprieta desde las profundidades de su alma, hasta que ya no queda aire en su cuerpo. Paraliza sus músculos, la hace quedarse tan quieta como una estatua. Ver la evidencia de su partida… la mata lentamente.

—¿Bella?

No se gira para ver, reconoce inmediatamente la queda voz de Jasper. Él entra en la oficina, sus pies golpetean contra el piso de madera, su sombra bloquea la luz.

—¿Estás bien?

Niega con la cabeza. Porque esto no está bien. Nada de esto. Hace mucho tiempo que no ha estado bien. Su enojo contra todo se desvanece en un doloroso anhelo.

Se siente vacía, hueca, árida como la oficina. Donde antes latía su corazón ahora sólo queda un muñón. El ácido de sus recuerdos se la come desde adentro. Desintegrándose a su paso.

—Ven aquí. —Jasper la jala a sus brazos, pero ella no le regresa el abrazo. A pesar de la calidez, se mantiene congelada al piso, su mundo se rompe en pedacitos.

—Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

—Pero él se fue. —Lo dice como si fuera una revelación.

—Se va a ir, sí.

Ella se aparta, se limpia los ojos. Mira a Jasper.

—¿Se va a ir? ¿No se ha ido todavía?

La confusión le enreda los pensamientos. No puede decidir si debería estar complacida o no. Si es que está buscando una conclusión o una continuación. Todo lo que sabe es que no puede seguir así.

Es demasiado.

—No todavía. Pero pronto se irá.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —un rayo de impaciencia se abre camino en su voz—. Si no está aquí.

—Se está quedando en mi casa mientras recoge la suya.

Ella cierra los ojos, se frota el lugar en la sien donde el dolor ha empezado a punzar. Intenta calmar su respiración lo suficiente para pensar. Luego mira a Jasper, mira su ceño fruncido con preocupación.

—Necesito verlo.


	52. Capítulo 52

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 52**

 **LÍRICO**

—No lo entiendo. —El rector mira de nuevo la carta que Edward le entregó; la piel delgada como el papel que hay entre sus cejas se arruga.

Edward se aclara la garganta.

—Estoy renunciando, señor. Como lo explico en la carta, no creo poder seguir trabajando aquí. Necesito alejarme. Luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

No es tan doloroso como pensó que sería. Comparado con perder a Bella, nada lo es. Los eventos de las últimas dos semanas le han permitido pensar las cosas a fondo. Durante mucho tiempo se ha comportado como una víctima mientras les causaba dolor a otros.

Ya no más.

—Esto parece muy drástico. Sé que has pasado por mucho, pero…—se aclara la garganta—. Eres un excelente profesor, Edward. Tal vez si lo piensas cambiarás de parecer. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de nuevo el viernes?

—No. —Las cosas no se verán de diferente manera entonces. Tiene una tarea que cumplir. Una promesa que hizo, un acuerdo que mantener. Puso a Jasper en una posición muy difícil. Atado por su adherencia al código ético de la universidad, no tenía otra opción más que reportar la mala conducta de Edward.

Súmalo a la cuenta de pecados de Edward. Una vara llena de cortadas enojadas.

—Estamos a mitad de año. ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar un remplazo para ti con tan poco tiempo de notificación? Me pones en una posición difícil, Edward.

Un golpe de arrepentimiento. Culpa.

—Puedo hablar con mis colegas, pedirles que cubran el semestre. —Ha estado funcionando en autopiloto por tanto tiempo, que no será difícil para ellos ser su relevo—. Pero no puedo regresar aquí, jamás.

Durante un loco momento, considera el decir la verdad. Hacer una lírica sobre ello. Escupirla en el piso de madera pulida, pecado tras pecado. Imagina la cara del rector cuando escuche el escándalo. Considera las implicaciones.

No, es algo que nunca podría hacer. No cuando podría afectar a Bella. Ella ya ha sido rota lo suficiente.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tenemos un periodo de notificación? Podría obligarte a adherirte a él; demandarte si no cumples. Al menos termina el año. Tomate uno sabático. ¿Qué es tan urgente que tienes que irte ya?

Edward quiere reírse. Si el rector supiera la verdad, él estaría sacando a Edward de su oficina justo ahora.

El rector se recarga en su silla, soltando la carta en su escritorio. Con las manos unidas parece una parodia de un villano de Bond.

—Te citarán con el consejo, por supuesto, para discutir tu contrato…

—Está bien. Que sea mañana, por favor, porque voy a volar a Atenas el miércoles. —La voz de Edward suena tranquila, compuesta.

—¿Tú qué?

—Me iré por un año. Así que es mañana o enero del siguiente año. Usted decida.

—Esto podría arruinar tu carrera. Si empiezan a decir que no eres confiable…

Edward no piensa por mucho en esa amenaza. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, eso no tiene importancia. Está más preocupado por Bella, por proteger su beca, su reputación.

Sólo cinco personas saben la verdad, y todas permanecerán calladas. Incluso Alice, luego de advertirle, ha aceptado esta estipulación. Aun así, el parecido de Bella con Maggie podría hacerla sobresalir. Ha tomado la precaución de dejar una suma de dinero a disposición de Jasper, por si algo llegara a pasarle a los fondos de ella.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Edward. La… ah… tragedia de lo que le pasó a tu esposa tiene un límite para explicar tus acciones.

—Mi esposa muerta no tiene nada que ver con esto. —Por primera vez, Edward alza la voz—. Me hago totalmente responsable de mis acciones. —Se para, cansado por esta conversación. Tan cansado de esta universidad, de todas esas pretensiones—. Si necesita hablar conmigo, mi abogado podrá contactarme.

Cuando sale del edificio facultativo, el campus ya está despierto, lleno de alegres estudiantes corriendo sobre el pasto. Se recarga en un árbol y saca su celular.

—¿Hola?

—¿Jasper?

—Edward. ¿Cómo te fue?

Un encogimiento de hombros.

—Está hecho. Ya no trabajo aquí. —Una breve pausa mientras piensa en la mejor manera de preguntar—. Mantuve mi lado del acuerdo. Ahora, ¿puedes hablar con Bella? Dile que quiero verla para explicarle todo.


	53. Capítulo 53

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 53**

 **PIRUETA**

A la edad de ocho años, Bella se rompió la muñeca luego de darse una pirueta en el pasamanos de la escuela. Aunque el dolor fue horrible, ella se portó de manera estoica durante los rayos-x y luego cuando le acomodaron la muñeca, la consulta y al darla de alta. El doctor le dijo que roturas como esa sanaban rápidamente, haciendo que la articulación quedara más fuerte que nunca.

Pero el corazón no es un hueso. Aunque puede que haya una costra formándose sobre las membranas de su dolor, es muy fácil romperla. La protege como nadie más puede. Usa un escudo sobre su pecho con la resolución de ahuyentar toda herida.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —Desde Nochebuena, Jasper ha sido su protector. Él y María lograron sacarle toda la sórdida historia. La trataron como la hija que nunca tuvieron – la sostuvieron mientras lloraba, insistían en que comiera cuando ella no sentía ni la más ligera hambre.

—Necesito concluir esto.

Jasper guía a Bella por el pasillo de su cabaña hacia la sala con ventanas que debe verse hermosa en verano. Incluso en invierno, está iluminada con pequeñas lámparas, todas brillando desde el techo.

—Está aquí.

Ella pausa un momento antes de cruzar la puerta. Respira profundamente, intenta imaginarse lo que hay detrás. ¿Seguirá roto él, de luto por su esposa? ¿Puede soportarlo ella si es que es así?

La puerta se atora cuando ella la empuja; la madera está deformada por años de húmedos veranos y helados inviernos. Cuando finalmente se suelta del marco, la fuerza hace que choque contra la pared. El golpe la hace saltar.

Ahí está él. No el monstruo de sus pesadillas, o el ángel de sus sueños. Es Edward, _su Edward_ – el que la cargó cuando ella olvidó cómo vivir. La está mirando con esa expresión en su rostro – la que ella pensaba que era de amor.

Excepto que ese amor nunca fue para ella.

—Bella. Gracias por aceptar verme. —Él mantiene su distancia. Ella se pregunta qué tanto le ha dicho Jasper—. Es más de lo que esperaba.

Sus piernas tiemblan cuando camina hacia la silla más cercana. Se sienta antes de caerse.

—Necesito escuchar la verdad.

—Y yo quiero decírtela. Y prometo que, luego de hacerlo, saldré de tu vida. Renuncié a mi trabajo. Me voy a ir, al menos por un tiempo. No quiero causarte más dolor. Lo lamento mucho, muchísimo. —Se pasa una mano temblorosa por el cabello.

—Ya me causaste dolor en el momento en que me mentiste. Debiste haberme dicho que sólo me querías porque me parecía a _ella_. La mujer a la que amabas.

La mandíbula de él se cae, abre la boca, luego se inclina hacia adelante como si fuera a agarrarle la mano. Cuando se detiene y retrocede, ella casi se siente decepcionada.

—Eso no es verdad. Te lo prometo. No me acosté contigo porque te parecieras a ella. No me enamoré de ti por esa razón.

Cuando ella finalmente lo ve a los ojos, puede ver su sinceridad. Le llega lo suficiente para hacer que su corazón de una pirueta.

—¿No?

Él sacude la cabeza lentamente.

—No. No voy a mentirte, tienes un gran parecido. Es por eso que te noté en el aula de clases. Pero no estaba buscando un remplazo para Maggie. Nunca lo haría. —Respira profundamente. Juega nerviosamente con sus dedos—. No amaba a mi esposa, Bella. La odiaba.

Ella no puede apartar sus ojos de él. Él le regresa la mirada, sus ojos brillan bajo las luces del techo, su pecho sube y baja rápidamente. Por alguna razón, su revelación hace que ella quiera sonreír, reír, celebrar. La hace sentir ligera cuando debería estar sobre el piso.

Así que finalmente, _finalmente_ , se obliga a pedir la única cosa que ambos habían estado evitando durante semanas.

—Háblame de tu esposa.


	54. Capítulo 54

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 54**

 **LLAMARADA**

 _Háblame de tu esposa._

No es como si él no estuviera esperando eso. Se lo habían preguntado antes, en una habitación más clínica que esta. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que le causa dolor físico. Que se enciende en su pecho como fuegos artificiales. Es su carga, su secreto.

No quiere que ella lo comparta.

Pero ya no es su decisión.

—Conocí a Maggie cuando tenía veintisiete años. Era tres años más joven. Estaba estudiando mi doctorado en ese entonces. Fue mi hermana quien nos presentó. Se conocieron en una función de caridad, o algo así, y se hicieron muy buenas amigas. —Se recarga hacia atrás, cierra los ojos al recordar esos días. Maggie era una bola llena de energía, atraía a todos. Ardía tan brillantemente que todo lo demás resultaba aburrido en comparación.

 _Todos los demás._

Claro que él había quedado deslumbrado; ¿quién no lo estaría?

—Cuando puso su atención en mí, todos estaban asombrados. Creo que Alice era la más asombrada de todos. Siempre había sido muy callado, un solitario estudioso. Cuando mostré interés en ella, pensaron que estaba tirando muy alto, que ella se estaba rebajando. Supongo que probablemente yo también lo pensaba.

Cuando se inclina hacia enfrente para apoyar los codos en sus muslos, Bella hace lo mismo, imitándolo inconscientemente. Él respira, ella respira. Él parpadea, ella también.

—Ahora que lo veo, creo que supe, desde el principio, que algo no estaba bien. No tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres. Había tenido pocas novias durante la preparatoria y la universidad, pero nada particularmente serio. Y Alice… bueno, ella nunca se comportaba como las otras chicas.

—¿Algo no estaba bien? —Bella le regresa sus palabras. Él recuerda la terapia: paredes blancas, caras sin expresiones.

—Había ocasiones, mientras éramos novios, en las que Maggie desaparecía por días. La llamaba frenéticamente, iba a su apartamento, pero nunca estaba ahí. Luego aparecía sin ninguna palabra, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—En ese entonces, no tenía ni idea. —Se encoje de hombros—. Nunca me decía, y luego de un tiempo sólo me rendí. —Suspira, sacude la cabeza—. Todo lo que sé… es que ella no estaba lista para quitarse la máscara. No todavía.

Bella se estremece visiblemente. Él tiene que detenerse por un momento. Componerse. Por muy difícil que sea para él hablar de ello, debe ser más difícil para Bella escucharlo.

—Sé que parece que soy muy débil. _Lo era_. Estaba cegado por su belleza, su carisma. Estaba acostumbrado a aceptar el valor de las cosas por cómo se veían, a creer que las cosas eran lo que parecían. Pero eventualmente exploté, le exigí saber dónde estaba, la amenacé con terminarlo. Maggie me rogó que no la dejara, que le diera otra oportunidad. Me prometió que no era nada. Y mantuvo su palabra. Al menos por un tiempo. Se volvió más atenta, menos distante. Dejó de desaparecer durante días sin final. Fuimos la pareja de oro durante algunos años. El brindis del campus, la manzana de los ojos de nuestros padres. Y de los de Alice. Supongo que disfrutó de la gloria que reflejábamos. Todos lo hacíamos. Todos amaban pasar tiempo con Maggie. En ese entonces ella era una persona diferente. Éramos felices. En ese momento, yo de verdad lo creía.

Edward se detiene de nuevo, toma una profunda respiración, la suelta lentamente.

Bella sabe que todavía hay más por llegar.

—Estaba terminando mi doctorado y ella trabajaba en la oficina de un abogado en la ciudad, así que ambos estábamos muy ocupados. Aunque, las veces que salíamos, la gente la miraba con envidia. Los hombres y las mujeres. Ella llamaba la atención de todos. Llevábamos juntos cinco años, parecía natural irnos a vivir juntos, pero ella quería más. Quería que nos casáramos primero. Por supuesto que acepté.

¿Quién le negaría algo a Maggie? Fue una niña mimada, una adolescente adorada. Para cuando llegó a edad adulta, tomó la adoración como un derecho.

—Tres meses después de nuestra boda me di cuenta del enorme error que había cometido.


	55. Capítulo 55

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 55**

 **DINÁMICA**

Bella ya no está tan segura de cuál es la dinámica. Al principio, ella quería respuestas, quería saber por qué él la había tratado tan mal. Pero ahora, al escucharlo describir a su esposa, al ver la forma en que su cara se retuerce con agonía con cada recuerdo, siente que es más una confesión. Tal vez él está buscando la absolución.

Eso no es algo que ella pueda darle.

—¿Por qué fue un gran error?

Él cierra los ojos, se pincha el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Tan sólo por sus acciones, ella puede ver que se están acercando a la parte dolorosa. Se prepara en su asiento, un pasajero esperando el choque.

—Maggie no era… ella no… —suspira, aprieta los dientes—. Tenía una vena de crueldad. No todo el tiempo, iba y venía. Comenzó de nuevo poco después de que nos casamos. Las cosas estuvieron bien por un tiempo, luego su comportamiento comenzó a cambiar y comenzó a desaparecer de nuevo. Yo me moría de preocupación siempre. Cada vez que ella regresaba a casa, ya no estaba seguro de si me sentía contento o devastado. Y nunca le pregunté dónde había estado porque, para ese entonces, tenía mucho miedo de escuchar la respuesta. —Se estremece, como si los recuerdos le causaran dolor—. Pero la primera vez que admitió dónde había estado, me destrozó.

Bella no dice nada. Sabe que él se lo dirá cuando esté listo.

—Maggie tenía un apetito sexual muy fuerte. Más fuerte que el de la mayoría. Solía burlarse diciendo que yo no era hombre suficiente para ella, que siempre necesitaba más de lo que yo podía darle. La primera vez que me contó sobre sus… aventuras… se rio de mi respuesta. Me dijo que debería estar feliz de que fuera yo con quien regresaba a casa luego de todas esas fiestas.

Él alza la vista, atrapa la mirada de Bella.

—Supongo que sabes a qué tipo de fiestas me refiero. Pensándolo ahora, fui un idiota. Debí haberla dejado de inmediato, pero permití que me arrastrara, la dejé hacerme de menos hasta que me sentí indigno. Era mi culpa por no satisfacerla. A veces, ella se metía a la cama a mitad de la noche y describía cada acto. —Edward se detiene, se frota la cara con las palmas de las manos—. Ella me ponía… duro y se subía en mí. Me decía que no era tan grande como su último amante. Cuando me corría, me sentía como la más jodida e inmunda basura.

Ya ni siquiera puede obligarse a ver a Bella. No quiere ver lo que ella piensa de él.

Aunque, si tan sólo supiera. Bella quiere estirar la mano, tocarlo, pero él es como una piedra: inflexible. No está listo para ser tocado.

—No le dije a nadie. ¿Qué podía decir? "Dejo que mi esposa me ponga los cuerdos y me folle cuando regresa a casa luego de estar lejos por días; sabrá Dios dónde, haciendo sabrá Dios qué". Imagina la forma en que se hubiera reído la gente. Yo me lo imaginaba todo el tiempo. Era muy débil, Bella, ni siquiera discutía con ella. Cuando le pedí que al menos usara condón, se rio en mi cara. No puedo empezar a decirte lo afortunado que fui de no haberme contagiado de algo. Créeme, me hice exámenes. Muchos.

Bella hace una mueca. Él inmediatamente la tranquiliza.

—Estoy limpio. Puedo prometerte eso. Nunca te hubiera puesto en peligro. No después de todo lo que yo he pasado.

La voz de ella suena queda. Tensa.

—Abusó de ti.

—Era ella quien tenía los moretones. Manchas con forma de dedos sobre los brazos. Manchas negras entre los muslos. Solía hacerme tocarlos. Acariciarlos. Me contaba cómo se había hecho cada uno.

Finalmente, él alza la vista. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Se pegan a su piel cuando sacude la cabeza.

—Debí haber sido más fuerte. Me costó al menos un año darme cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Para ese punto, yo ya estaba en lo más bajo. No me quedaba nada más que perder. O eso pensé. El pasado septiembre finalmente le dije que me iba a ir. Que quería el divorcio. Incluso encontré un lugar de renta a corto plazo en la ciudad.

Bella no deja que esa revelación le aligere el corazón. Ambos saben que aquí no hay final feliz.

—Luego Maggie dio su golpe de gracia. Me pidió que nos reuniéramos para hablar. Cuando llegué a la casa, ella tenía la cena lista. Velas encendidas. Me dio una copa de vino. Cuando intenté irme, me pasó un pedazo de papel, una imagen de un ultrasonido. Me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Nauseabunda. Va a vomitar. Bella intenta tragarse el vómito, pero se le queda en la garganta. El sabor es vil.

—Me reí en su cara. Me sentía fuerte, invencible. Finalmente me había liberado y de ninguna manera ella iba a jalarme de nuevo. Incluso si estaba embarazada, no creía que el niño fuera mío. Cuando le dije eso, comenzó a llorar, a rogarme. Me dijo que estaba equivocado; que había una posibilidad de que fuera mío, y que no podría hacerlo sin mí.

Él se detiene de nuevo, baja la vista a sus pies.

—Sólo quería salir de ahí. Necesitaba terminar todo. Así que… le dije que, si no podía hacerlo, que debería deshacerse de él.

Su siguiente respiración es entrecortada. Bella hace eco de ella, tapándose la boca para detener el llanto que quiere salir.

—No lo dije en ese sentido. No así. Te juro que no.


	56. Capítulo 56

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 56**

 **SOCIAL**

—Medea. —Es la única palabra en la que ella puede pensar: la última venganza. Mata al hijo de un hombre porque él te ha hecho daño. Todas esas notas en los márgenes, esos garabatos más grandes que la vida misma. Maggie no estaba investigando. Estaba aprendiendo cómo torturar a su esposo.

Algo muy, muy cruel.

—No creí que ella pretendiera hacerlo de verdad. Llevábamos semanas separados. Luego me dejó un correo de voz pidiéndome que me reuniera con ella de nuevo ese día a las siete. Creo que ella esperaba que yo la salvara. Que me diera cuenta que ella no podía vivir sin mí. Creo que fue un grito de ayuda. Que _finalmente_ me estaba buscando… de verdad.

Cuando mira a Bella, es como si él le estuviera rogando que estuviera de acuerdo. Que su esposa no estaba lo suficientemente enferma para hacerse eso a sí misma, a un bebé.

A él.

Bella apenas puede respirar. No puede decir nada. Sus palabras se encuentran atrapadas en el horror de su historia. Ahogadas al darse cuenta de su dolor. Pero sí puede moverse, y lo hace.

Se para, mira a este hombre roto. Está encorvado sobre sí mismo, lamentándose, meciéndose de atrás a enfrente. Ella ansía lanzarse a sus rodillas, abrazarlo, decirle que todo va a estar bien.

Pero no es así. Nada de esto está bien. Ella creyó que podrían sanarse el uno al otro, pero todo lo que han hecho es tapizar grietas.

—Esos libros… —susurra ella—. Todas sus notas. Estaba tan enojada, tan vengativa. No me di cuenta de que no estaba hablando de Medea y Jason. Estaba hablando de ti.

Una psicópata social.

—Debió haberlos agarrado de mis repisas. No puedo obligarme a leerlos. Todavía quiero quemarlos. Ni siquiera sé por qué te pedí que estudiaras esas malditas cosas.

Bella lo sabe. Un grito de ayuda. Un tiro en la oscuridad. Tal vez incluso entonces, él sintió que ella podía compartir su dolor.

— _Deberías_ quemarlos. Todos. Quizá deberías quemar también tu casa mientras estás en ello.

La risa de él no tiene humor.

—Si pudiera hacerlo, lo haría. La voy a vender mientras esté lejos. Jasper aceptó ayudarme.

—Él ha sido un buen amigo para los dos.

Edward asiente.

—Así es.

Se quedan callados por un momento. Ella aprovecha la oportunidad para mirarlo de nuevo. A pesar de las lágrimas, él se ve más tranquilo. Más ligero. Endereza más los hombros, su espalda está más recta.

—Gracias por contarme de Maggie —ella dice enfáticamente, soltando un gran suspiro.

Él alza la vista y la ve a los ojos.

—Eres la única persona a la que le he contado; gracias por no juzgarme.

Son esas palabras, más que el horror de su historia, lo que finalmente rompe la presa. Cuando las lágrimas calientes se derraman de los ojos de ella, se tapa la boca para intentar ahogar su llanto.

Ella piensa en todo lo que él ha vivido, todo lo que tiene que superar.

En ese pobre bebé inocente, usado como un arma de destrucción masiva por su madre.

Y Bella piensa en que ahora él se va a ir, y despedirse le va a romper el corazón.


	57. Capítulo 57

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 57**

 **DESCARTAR**

—Debes odiarme —susurra Bella. Se toca la cara con la punta de los dedos, como si intentara encontrar a Maggie ahí—. Por parecerme tanto a ella.

La voz de él suena gruesa cuando responde. Adolorida.

—Al principio creí que te odiaba. Creí que eras una especie de venganza enviada para hacerme pagar. —Cierra los ojos, recuerda la primera vez que la vio cuando entró en su salón. Pensó que finalmente se había vuelto loco—. Pero ahora ya no la veo en absoluto a ella cuando te miro. Hace tiempo que no lo hago. —Abre los ojos—. Eres demasiado buena, demasiado pura, para que yo la vea en ti. Y nunca podría odiarte.

—No soy pura.

Por primera vez en lo que parecen haber sido días, él sonríe.

—Tal vez no en el sentido tradicional. Pero hay una pureza en tu alma que siempre estará ahí, Bella.

La boca de ella forma el más pequeño de los gestos.

—No quiero que me pongas en un pedestal. No soy un Santo ni un Dios. Sólo quiero ser amada. Quiero amar.

Él podría decírselo… todo lo que él siente. Podría admitirlo todo ahora, rogarle que lo espere, decirle que la adora.

Pero eso sería cruel.

—Y así será. Porque eres hermosa. Por dentro y por fuera. Y me salvaste cuando pensé que ya no tenía salvación. Me ayudaste a encontrarme de nuevo a mí mismo. —Es doloroso estar tan lejos de ella. Se para, avanza un paso. Todo lo que los separa es un pie de aire.

—¿Entonces por qué te vas a ir?

La forma en que le tiemblan los labios hacen que él quiera llorar. Antes de poder detenerse, los traza con su pulgar, sintiendo su suavidad, su calidez. Ella cierra los ojos; se siente como una despedida.

—Porque tengo que alejarme de aquí. Tengo que pensar en algunas cosas, examinar mi conciencia, hay sanaciones que necesitan ser hechas. Siempre he amado Grecia, el mar azul, los cielos cálidos. La forma en que la historia antigua parece mezclarse con la vida moderna. Es tan diferente de aquí.

Quiere pedirle que vaya con él. Lo considera. Casi puede imaginársela contra los paisajes.

—Es sólo por un año —dice suavemente—. Regresaré antes de que lo sepas. Seré yo mismo… sólo que mejor.

—¿Me escribirás? —abre los ojos. De repente se ve avergonzada. Lo hace querer tallar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Es la pregunta más dulce que ha escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—Todos los días, si quieres.

Ella sonríe.

—Sí quiero. Muchísimo.

La mano de él sigue en su mejilla. Se apoya en él durante un tierno momento. Lo suficiente para que él sienta la calidez de su carne, la suavidad de su piel. Él quiere embotellar la sensación, declararla en la aduana. Decirle al mundo que ella es perfecta.

—Y, ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Estabas mal. Yo no te salve. Tú te estás salvando solo, igual que yo me estoy salvando a mí misma. Es sólo que lo empezamos juntos.

Él escucha sus palabras. Absorbe su verdad. No puede descartar lo que ella dice. Las palabras le aligeran el corazón y al mismo tiempo se lo aplastan.


	58. Capítulo 58

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 58**

 **TETERA**

Ella regresa a su dormitorio, pone la tetera, se bebe un café. Espera a que se rompa la presa. Espera colapsar bajo el peso de sus verdades. Cuando despierta la mañana siguiente, mira la hora y sabe que su vuelo ya ha salido. Incluso el conocimiento de que él está en otro país – otro continente – no es suficiente para romperla.

Su propia fuerza la sorprende. La pone a prueba, la pincha con pensamientos de Edward; recuerda sus palabras, su cara, la forma en que se veía cuando confesó la verdad. Y aunque los recuerdos son dolorosos, no la matan, no la tiran.

En lugar de eso, la hacen añorar por algo más.

La vida sigue. Bella va a sus clases, visita la librería, pasa tiempo en el área comunitaria. Mike le enseña a jugar futbolito como demonio, haciéndola ganarse el apodo "Bebé Seña". Para mortificación de ella y diversión de él.

Ella prueba un poco lo ordinario. Una vida universitaria divertida. Se siente suave, dulce en su lengua. La conforta, pero no la inspira. Incluso la breve visita de su madre no la mata, aunque está tentada a ignorarla. En lugar de eso, sonríe y lo soporta todo. Se da cuenta de que, si puede vivir luego de la partida de él, puede superar cualquier cosa.

Esa idea la fortalece aún más. Le da resolución.

Cuando llega la primera carta de Edward luego de dos semanas, es como si su cuerpo recordara cómo sentir. Su corazón late un poco más rápido, su respiración sale un poco más fuerte. Sus ojos se posan en cada palabra que él escribió. Lee el significado en la forma en que él curva la "B" de su nombre, su escritura es inclinada, pero precisa.

Es una carta corta, pero aun así dulce. Él recuenta lo tedioso de su viaje, la lastimosa historia de una maleta perdida, una historia graciosa que involucra una viuda griega y su pequeño perro. Mientras lee, casi puede escucharlo, el timbre de su voz, el desprecio a sí mismo en sus palabras. Aunque no menciona las últimas semanas, su recuerdo está presente en cada oración, llevándolas a un triste anhelo que tira de su pecho.

Su segunda carta llega unos días después. Igual que antes, ella la devora con un hambre voracea. Se come sus palabras, siente sus nutrientes. Cuando abre la última hoja de papel, se cae una fotografía, cayendo bocabajo sobre su escritorio. Bella la voltea cuidadosamente, sin querer manchar la imagen, y en cuanto la ve comienza a reír.

Una _selfie_. Tomada con una SLR en vez de con un teléfono, ella puede ver en la firmeza de su mandíbula que él está determinado, intentando aparecer en la foto. Se pregunta cuántos intentos hizo, cuántos rostros cortados hubo, hasta que logró tomar el ángulo correcto.

Porque _es_ el ángulo correcto. Es glorioso. Detrás de él no hay nada más que árboles de olivos verdes, cielos azul clarito, despejados de toda nube. Aunque el escenario es hermoso, es la persona en sí misma la que es verdaderamente asombrosa. Él entrecierra los ojos ante el sol, la comisura de su boca se alza con una media sonrisa. Su cara sigue siendo demasiado delgada, hueca, pero a ella le gusta pensar que ve un toque de plenitud donde antes no lo había. Le ha tomado dos semanas al sol invernal para llevarse su palidez nada saludable. Quizá en un año ya no será reconocible.

Incluso si es diferente, si cambia, ella de todas formas lo reconocerá. Por la forma en que su corazón salta y su aliento le es robado.

Si estuviera ciega, lo reconocería por su voz. Si fuera sorda, lo reconocería por su toque. Y si no tuviera sentidos en absoluto – si fuera poco más que un caparazón de persona – ella sabría que él está ahí, porque siempre ha estado y siempre estará dentro de su alma.

Puede que esté a seis mil millas de distancia, pero él nunca la ha dejado.


	59. Capítulo 59

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 59**

 **INTERÉS**

Al principio, él es un nómada. Va de pueblos a ciudades, se bebe las experiencias como si fueran el más fino de los vinos. Se excede en turismo, en comidas, en un dulce _Baklava_ que cubre su lengua con miel.

Tira su última cajetilla de cigarros.

Respira.

Es puro y simple.

Inhala sin dolor, exhala sin miedo. Aunque hay arrepentimiento mezclado en el oxígeno, cada día se va aligerando, hasta que sus pulmones están llenos sólo con el más dulce de los aires.

Hay algo en la antigua belleza de Grecia que te da perspectiva. Él llega a ver sus problemas no como tragedias, sino como unos cuantos años de tristeza. No es un personaje en una obra, destinado noche tras noche a tomar los mismos pasos devastadores hacia la catástrofe. Su vida yace ante él, un libro abierto. Depende de él escribir el final.

Tragedia, comedia, romance. La decisión es suya.

Esa revelación es liberadora. Le da esperanza.

Piensa en ella constantemente. Le escribe largas cartas donde describe las ruinas que visita. Le dice que se tropezó en el Partenón, que perdió sus lentes luego de una gran cantidad de ouzo en la taberna que hay detrás de su calle. Que las olivas aquí son las más jugosas que ha probado jamás.

Cuando él ve la belleza, le recuerda a ella. Lo hace sentirse cálido.

Ella le manda correos electrónicos en lugar de cartas, temerosa de que puedan perderse. Él acumula una cuenta de celular exorbitante, pero ni siquiera parpadea. El interés por leer sus palabras es fuerte, vale la pena.

Algunas cosas son demasiado preciadas para preocuparse por ellas.

Una tarde él está bebiendo un viscoso vino rojo en un restaurante que está al lado de un acantilado, viendo el sol mientras éste lentamente cae en el Egeo. El sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas de abajo le acaricia los oídos, sumándose a su sensación de estar bien. La calidez que brilla dentro de él es tan placentera, tan intensa, que él no puede simplemente atribuírsela al vino. Es más fuerte que eso. Más visceral. Le toma unos momentos determinar el sentimiento.

Felicidad.

Aunque nadie puede ver su cara, él de todas formas sonríe. Inhala el fresco aire salado a través de sus labios estirados. Es casi perfecto, esta sensación de complacencia. Lo sería si tuviera a alguien con quien compartirlo.

Por enésima vez ese día, piensa en Bella.

Y la sonrisa permanece.


	60. Capítulo 60

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 60**

 **GLOBO**

El tiempo baila entre primavera y verano como si fuera un _foxtrot_ ; lento-lento, rápido-rápido, lento. Bella se aprende los pasos, se sostiene con fuerza. Tiene fe en que, como todas las cosas, eso también pasará.

Pasa el verano trabajando en un campamento para niños discapacitados. Se encariña con una niña de nueve años llamada Molly, cuyos labios parecen estar curvados en una sonrisa permanente a pesar de estar ciega. En las noches, Molly le ruega a Bella que le cuente historias de Zeus y Hera, de Hércules y sus hazañas. Mientras Molly se queda dormida, Bella se encuentra a sí misma perdida en sus recuerdos – siempre en los buenos – pensando en la pasión que siente Edward por este tema.

En agosto, él manda su primer tweet: _¿Estoy haciendo bien esto?_ Ella se ríe antes de mandarle una respuesta: una _selfie_ con los pulgares alzados.

Luego de eso, él agarra camino. El correo postal de sus cartas es mejorado por las rápidas actualizaciones de su estado. Él le manda atardeceres y amaneceres, fotos de mercados de calle y _trattoria mezes_. Son tan evocativas que ella casi puede olerlas.

Cada una la infla como a un pequeño globo. A veces piensa que está flotando.

Durante los últimos meses del año que él estará lejos, ella lo ve hacerse más fuerte cada día. A veces está recién rasurado; a veces cultiva una pequeña barba que la hace querer acariciarle la mejilla. Pero siempre se ve más feliz, más saludable, más pleno.

Ella se siente igual.

Intercambian historias de terapia, de consejeros, de los viajes que están tomando consigo mismos. De revelaciones, de comprensión. De la bendita paz de la aceptación.

Nunca fue sobre curarse el uno al otro. Era sobre curarse ellos mismos. Las heridas cicatrizan. Crece piel nueva. Donde antes había dolor, ahora sólo queda la más pequeña de las cicatrices.

Ella recuerda los alocados días de diciembre sin lágrimas ni arrepentimientos. Se lanza a sus estudios, compensando el tiempo perdido. Cuando llega el final de noviembre – una especie de aniversario – ella le manda un tweet de Feliz Acción de Gracias.

Su respuesta: _Estoy agradecido por ti._

Esto no es un cortejo vía Twitter. No es una relación a larga distancia. Lo que tienen no se puede calificar, pero pone una sonrisa en la cara de ella cuando antes no había nada. No es demandante, pero sí necesario. Satisfactorio, y, sin embargo, melancólico. Un poco de todo esparcido a lo largo de su día.

En ese frío día de otoño, ella sabe que también está agradecida.


	61. Capítulo 61

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 61**

 **PERSIANA**

Él sólo pretendía quedarse aquí por un año, y aun así le resulta agridulce el tener que irse. En Grecia el aire sabe más dulce, más ligero, como si fuera la más preciada de las cosas. Abrir la persiana cada mañana es más un placer que una tarea. Disfruta del sol Egeo.

Pero todas las cosas tienen un final. Decide irse en diciembre en lugar de esperar hasta enero, no está dispuesto a darle vueltas a su tiempo durante una festividad que es para familias. Si tiene que soportarlo, preferiría hacerlo de regreso en casa, en una ciudad donde está su familia, sus recuerdos, una dulce chica cuyo corazón él aplastó hace tiempo.

Bebe su último ouzo, come su última moussaka, les dice adiós a los amigos que ha hecho, a las cosas que ha visto. Manda su último tweet desde las playas de Grecia.

Se surte de regalos en el aeropuerto. Con dos días para Navidad, no es probable que tenga tiempo de comprar cuando regrese. Le llama a Jasper, arregla el quedarse con él y María; les manda un correo electrónico a sus padres, prometiéndoles que los visitaría cuando Alice no esté ahí.

Están viejos. Son inocentes. Él está cansado de romper corazones, de tejer miseria. Es mucho más preferible dejarlos caminar en una dicha de ignorancia, creyendo que todo está bien con sus hijos. Puede que no le agrade su hermana, pero sí ama a sus padres. Por el bien de ellos, mantendrá las cosas de manera civil.

Y luego está Bella.

No está seguro de lo que es él para ella ahora. ¿Un amigo, un conocido? Ciertamente, un ex-amante, y ese recuerdo lo pone triste. No por lo que ya no tiene, sino por lo que la ha lastimado. Incluso si sus correos la hacen parecer feliz, contenta, el siempre lamentará la angustia que creó.

Porque él la ama. Cree que siempre lo hará. Aunque esta vez, no es la pasión que consume todo que alguna vez sintió. Es mucho más suave, gentil. La calidez del sol en lugar de un ardiente infierno.

En la esquina del área de tiendas hay un pequeño local lleno de joyería. Mira las repisas, buscando ideas para el regalo de su madre. Es entonces cuando ve el collar – colgando de un gancho en la pared – es de una pálida plata brillando bajo las luces.

Un gorrión en pleno vuelo. Las alas intactas, extendidas, y enteras. Lo alza, frotando sus dedos sobre el metal, admirando su belleza, su fuerza. Lo saca del gancho y se lo lleva a la caja registradora, pidiéndoles que se lo envuelvan para regalo.

Bella nunca estuvo rota. Un poco maltratada, golpeada, tal vez, pero su fuerza siempre estuvo ahí. La fortaleza de él fue menos certera. Pero los moretones sanan, los huesos se pegan, los corazones pueden aprender a amar de nuevo.

Metiendo el collar a su maleta de mano, cuenta los minutos hasta su partida. Quiere buscarla después de Navidad. Primero quiere dejarla disfrutar de su festividad, que no sea manchada por su presencia, ni oscurecida por sus recuerdos.

Luego de eso, se cancelan todas las apuestas.

Una hora más tarde, su vuelto parte.

Edward pone su vista en un horizonte nuevo, pero familiar.


	62. Capítulo 62

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 62**

 **MOCHILA**

De entre todas las cosas, Bella ha estado temiendo Navidad. Acción de Gracias ya fue lo suficientemente difícil, los días llenos de recuerdos sobre Edward y su fin de semana robado. La suavidad de su toque, el calor de su piel, siguen tan vívidos. Cuando Mike la invitó a quedarse con su familia para esa celebración, ella aceptó felizmente.

Él había sido un buen amigo para ella – el mejor de sus amigos.

Pero ahora, en los bruscos vientos de diciembre, ella se encuentra rechazando celebraciones de navidad – de Mike, de Jasper y María. Incluso su madre llamó para preguntar; una conversación superficial llena de palabras sin decir. Su relación siempre sería difícil, incomoda a lo mucho; ciertamente no una llena de celebraciones colmadas de amor.

A veces, una festividad a solas puede parecer menos solitaria que una rodeada por familia.

Al final, se reserva una habitación en un motel y acepta visitar a María y a Jasper la mañana de navidad, el momento para intercambiar regalos. Bella desempaca su mochila, llena la habitación vacía con un pequeño árbol, decorado de rojo y dorado, luego enciende una vela para anunciar el nuevo día.

Ella aferra en sus manos su más reciente carta, el grueso papel está lleno de una escritura pulcra y negra que ya le es tan familiar. Aunque ama los tweets y las fotos que le manda, es su letra lo que ella más añora.

Él le cuenta sobre su último mes en Grecia, las visitas que tiene planeadas, la gente a la que extrañará. Habla de su regreso a los Estados Unidos en Año Nuevo, sobre el apartamento que Jasper encontró para él, sobre sus miedos al reencontrarse con su familia. A lo largo de la carta, ella detecta su tono esperanzador. Él suena optimista, emocionado por el futuro, un hombre bien avanzado en su camino hacia la recuperación.

Ella también ha comenzado ese viaje. Ha sido difícil, a veces doloroso. Cosas que desde la distancia parecían ser pequeñas colinas, terminaron siendo montañas ya vistas de cerca. Y aun así ha logrado escalarlas, subir hasta la cima. Ha apreciado la vista luego de un esfuerzo tan intenso.

Se ha hecho más fuerte.

No por primera vez, se pregunta qué significa ella para él.

Durante el transcurso del año se han hecho… amigos. Ese pensamiento le pone una sonrisa en la cara. Pero sus sentimientos hacia él no son los de una amiga. Ella ha llegado a admirar su fuerza, su positivismo, su reciente habilidad de salir adelante.

¿Está saliendo él adelante sin ella?

Esa idea le causa más dolor del que había anticipado. Al estar recostada en su cama, con la carta todavía aferrada en su mano derecha, ella sabe más que nunca que lo quiere.

No sabe si se enamoró de nuevo de él, o si el amor que le tenía originalmente se ha mantenido verdadero. Lo que queda muy claro es que lo ama, y eso es más que suficiente para tomar una decisión.

De repente, ya no puede esperar para volver a verlo.

Por primera vez en lo que parece ser una eternidad, el Año Nuevo se siente como un regalo, y no como un presagio.


	63. Capítulo 63

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 63**

 **ARRUINAR**

La primera cosa que Edward hace la mañana de Navidad es mandarle un tweet a Bella. Todavía medio dormido, Edward está acostado en la habitación de invitados, intentando ignorar el incesante canto alegre de Jasper, mientas éste les desea a todos una _Feliz Navidad_ en un sorprendente tenor fuera de tono.

 ** _Feliz Navidad bswan11_**

Unos minutos después, la respuesta.

 _ **Καλά Χριστούγεννα Cullen123**_

Él no puede esconder su sonrisa.

Ha logrado pasar veinticuatro horas en los Estado Unidos sin sufrir una recaída, a pesar de las caras familiares, el clima frío, la escena nevada. La fuerza que encontró en Grecia fue importada de manera exitosa, ya no es más un concepto distante, ahora es parte de su psique. Es un cliché, pero se siente como un hombre diferente al que se fue hace un año. Más fuerte, más gentil, mejorado.

Comen pastelillos de desayuno mientras Jasper lo pone al tanto de los chismes de la oficina. Cuando la conversación se mueve hacia bienes raíces, Edward se encuentra lleno de gratitud.

—No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que han hecho. Se encargaron de la venta de la casa, me encontraron un lugar de renta…

—Lamento que no hayamos podido amueblarlo a tiempo. No te esperábamos de regreso hasta enero. —María le sirve un café. Él se bebé el humeante líquido amargo, recordando los días en que ese era todo su desayuno. Cuando cazaba el amanecer con un vaso de whiskey, y una caja llena de cigarrillos.

Habían cambiado muchísimas cosas. Y aun no siente la plenitud que tanto anhela. Los últimos jirones no le pertenecen a él. Le pertenecen completamente a alguien más.

—Hay algo más. —Jasper se remueve en su asiento, bajando la vista a su plato—. Nosotros… yo… Bella Swan vendrá a tomarse un café con nosotros esta mañana. La invitamos antes de saber que regresarías. —Finalmente, se encuentra con la mirada de Edward—. No estoy seguro si ella quiere verte, hoy en especial.

Cerrando los ojos, Edward se frota la frente con dedos tensos.

—Entonces me iré. ¿A qué hora llegará aquí?

—Como a las once. Lo siento mucho, Edward. Siento que te estamos corriendo. —María le palmea el hombro. Él le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Sus labios se curvan, sus ojos se arrugan.

—Está bien. Creo que ya he truncado suficientes de sus festividades. —Un repentino pensamiento llega a él—. ¿Dónde se está quedando?

Espera su respuesta sin aliento. ¿Tiene un novio? No mencionó tenerlo en sus correos, pero, ¿por qué lo mencionaría? Eran amigos, no amantes. Ella no le debía nada.

—En un motel en la ciudad.

—¿Sola?

—No nos dijo. La invitamos a cenar, pero nos rechazó. Esperamos poder retenerla cautiva luego del café; obligarla a comer pavo para la cena. —La risa de María es gentil, pero Edward detecta la decepción en ella. Por primera vez desde que regresó a casa, él también siente arrepentimiento.

He aquí otra de sus festividades que él logró arruinar. Quiere patearse a sí mismo por entrometerse después de tanto tiempo lejos.

—Iré a dar una vuelta. Revisaré el nuevo apartamento. Ustedes dos intenten persuadir a Bella. Yo puedo comer lo que quede cuando ella se haya ido. —Considera el visitar a sus padres, luego recuerda que Alice estará ahí. Es mejor sentarse en un apartamento vacío que enfrentar su mirada de enojo. No tiene ganas de pelear con ella esta Navidad.

—¿Estás seguro?

Piensa en Bella el Acción de Gracias pasado, su cuerpo curvado en una bola de desesperación sobre su porche. La Navidad pasada; la decepción en sus ojos cuando él le reveló la verdad. Sus historias de una infancia miserable, llena de promesas rotas y negligencia.

Piensa en la redención que ha encontrado en una tierra lejana. La paz que desearía poder darle a ella también.

—Estoy seguro.


	64. Capítulo 64

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 64**

 **FLASH**

Bella maneja hacia la casa de los Whitlock en el carro oxidado que compró con sus ahorros de verano. Una sonrisa tira de sus labios cuando ve las lucecitas con forma de bastón de caramelo iluminando la entrada – una nueva adición a su ya muy decorada casa. Lucha por sostener la pila de regalos mientras sube los escalones; su bolso se balancea sobre ésta como un gimnasta tambaleante.

Su celular está metido en su bolsillo. Luego del tweet de Edward de hace rato, ella espera una respuesta a su saludo. Quiere saber que él sigue feliz en Grecia, cuándo está planeando regresar en Año Nuevo.

Se pregunta si la extraña.

Las festividades siempre han sido agridulces, y hoy no es la excepción. Cuando se despertó en una callada habitación de hotel, consideró cancelar la cita para tomar café y quedarse en cama todo el día. Lamentarse parecía ser una respuesta natural para su situación.

Fueron las palabras de él lo que la hicieron cambiar de parecer. El conocimiento de que alguien allá afuera estaba pensando en ella en este bendito día.

Cuando golpea la puerta, Jasper la abre casi de inmediato. La sonrisa de su cara se refleja en la de ella. No puede evitar reírse por su suéter de Navidad.

—Qué lindo. —Asiente hacia el reno tejido en el frente. La nariz está hecha de una luz roja que se prende y se apaga—. Y Feliz Navidad.

—¡Bella! —María sale de la cocina con su delantal de siempre; es apropiado para las festividades. Su sonrisa cálida inmediatamente tranquiliza a Bella. A veces Bella sueña despierta con ser adoptada por los Whitlock. Se pregunta cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubiera nacido en una familia como la de ellos.

—Feliz Navidad. —Les da los regalos, Jasper los toma, regresándole su bolsa. Se prepara para un coro de "No debiste" y se siente sorprendentemente satisfecha cuando estos llegan.

—¿Ya almorzaste? —pregunta María—. Acabo de poner el café.

Bella se sonroja recordando la enorme pila de panqués que se comió en la cafetería del motel.

—Sí, ya desayuné. Un café suena genial.

Luego de que preparan el café, se sientan junto al fuego para intercambiar regalos. Bing Crosby canta en el fondo sobre sus sueños, haciendo a Bella sentirse pensativa, anhelante. Sonríe al enorme árbol que domina toda la sala, al reno en el mantel, y al centro de mesa de bayas rojas que está en el centro de la mesa. Recargado contra una silla está un viejo maletín de cuero. Originalmente de color café oscuro, un poco de la cubierta está rasgada, revelando el interior más suave y clarito.

Lo reconoce inmediatamente. Puede recordarlo sobre el escritorio en la oficina de Edward, en su mesa de libros, junto a sus zapatos en el pasillo. Nunca se separaba mucho de él.

A donde él iba, también su maletín.

—¿Es el maletín de Edward? —jadea, se para, camina hacia la mesa. No nota a Jasper y María intercambiando miradas de ansiedad.

—Sí, es de Edward. —La respuesta de Jasper suena tensa, pero no le mentiría.

Bella lo levanta, dobla los dedos alrededor de la correa flexible. Donde el cuero permanece intacto, ha envejecido a un rico color caoba.

—¿Está aquí? —sus palabras suenan suaves, casi soñadoras. No puede evitar mirar el maletín, acariciar su desgastado cuero.

Ella no necesita que ellos le respondan. El rápido latido de su corazón le dice lo que sus voces no – es todo lo que ella necesita saber.

Él está de regreso.


	65. Capítulo 65

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 65**

 **EXCURSIÓN**

El apartamento nuevo se ve agradable. Edward camina a través del espacio vacío, mirando las dos habitaciones, los baños, la cocina compacta. Las paredes son de color pálido, los pisos cálidos; es un estado en blanco esperando por más.

Donde su casa siempre parecía querer algo, este lugar es simplemente una colección de ladrillos y madera. La falta de animación es más confortante de lo que él puede expresar.

Todavía no hay ningún mueble aquí – lo poco que él se quedó todavía está guardado – pero puede imaginárselo en esta casa nueva. Puede verse a sí mismo en el sofá, en la cocina, durmiendo en su cama queen en la habitación grande. Lo imagina todo.

Solo.

Se recarga en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando hacia los árboles que rodean el edificio. Jasper eligió bien, sabía que Edward odiaría vivir en medio de la ciudad. Prefiere las hojas y las flores al concreto y el ruido.

Al principio, él no nota el golpe en la puerta. Imagina que es uno de esos ruidos que acompañan a los edificios desconocidos – el crujir de las tuberías, la base de los ladrillos. Pero luego llega de nuevo, tres golpes seguidos. Es la uniformidad del ruido lo que llama su atención.

Le toma un momento abrir la puerta. No está acostumbrado a los seguros, a la forma correcta de abrirlos. No piensa en usar la mirilla de la puerta. Cuando el último seguro se abre, presiona el pomo, esperando ver un vecino, tal vez a Jasper o María.

Lo que ve es algo mucho mejor. Ella está parada en la puerta, con las mejillas rojas debido a la breve excursión, sus manos se mueven con nervios frente a ella. Bella usa un grueso abrigo y una bufanda de varios colores rodea su cuello, cada pulgada de ella se ve tan hermosa como él lo recuerda.

—Hola. —Sus palabras son suaves—. Espero que no te importe, Jasper me dijo dónde estabas…

Igual, pero tan diferente. A pesar de su gentil voz, él puede sentir cierta resolución donde antes no había nada. Como acero cubierto por seda. Aunque ella se quedó en la ciudad, parece que su viaje le ha afectado tanto como el de él.

—En absoluto. Entra. —Él retrocede. Cuando ella pasa a su lado, él tiene que hacer puños las manos para evitar tocarla—. Te ofrecería algo de beber, pero no tengo nada.

Ella se detiene a mitad de la sala. Mira a su alrededor, al espacio vacío.

—¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Ayer.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Planeaba sorprenderte mañana. Supuse que podría darte una última Navidad sin arruinarla.

Ella cierra los ojos brevemente. Se moja los labios.

—No has arruinado nada.

Es cuando él lo siente… la inolvidable necesidad, el deseo que comienza como una bola de fuego en su estómago, radiando de célula a célula hasta que prácticamente es consumido por él.

Ella lo atrapa viéndola, pero no se sonroja, sólo le regresa la mirada con los labios abiertos y la respiración irregular. La habitación vacía parece estar llena ahora, no sólo con recuerdos, sino con esperanza. Él avanza un paso hacia ella, mirando cuidadosamente su reacción.

Lo que ve hace que su corazón se aceleré.

—Te extrañé. —Las palabras salen de su boca.

Parpadeando dos veces, ella avanza un paso. Esta vez no es tentativo. Su andar es tan determinado como la expresión en su cara; tan seguro como el toque de su mano que se estira para agarrar la de él.

Cuando presiona los labios sobre su mejilla, es el turno de él para cerrar los ojos.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward.


	66. Capítulo 66

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 66**

 **REMUEVE**

Es sólo un beso. Un beso casto y dulce en su mejilla. Él presiona su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, y ella suspira contra su piel. La palidez de antes ha abandonado la cara de él, reemplazada por un bronceado más ligero e invernal. El efecto de ese cambio hace que ella quiera deslizar sus labios hasta que se encuentren con los de él.

Pero no lo hace. No todavía.

Se ve más joven. Feliz. Este año lejos le ha concedido un aire de paz que antes estaba dolorosamente ausente… todo. Cuando ella retrocede para ver la cara de Edward, él rodea su cintura con el otro brazo, jalándola más cerca de su cálido cuerpo.

Envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello para ser lo correcto para ella. Recargar su cara sobre su firme y cómodo pecho; ella cierra los ojos, lo inhala. Responde a su toque con todo su cuerpo. Espera que su grueso abrigo esconda qué tanto responde a su toque.

Sus ojos siguen cerrados cuando él pone un dedo debajo de su mentón. Los aprieta con fuerza cuando le alza la cara para encontrarse con su mirada. Ella inhala el potencial del momento, saborea su dulzura, su maravilla. Cuando finalmente lo ve, todo dentro de sí se detiene.

Sólo así.

Algunos dicen que la vida es inevitable. Que seguimos caminos predestinados, señalados por Dioses y monstruos. Creen en el karma y en el _kismet_ , en el inevitable destino. Sería tan fácil para Bella el creer en ello también. El despotricar contra los Dioses, el culpar a otros de todo.

Bella no eligió su vida, pero sí puede elegir dejar su pasado atrás. Puede elegir el seguir adelante en lugar de lamentarse. El tomar esa rama de olivo y comenzar a volar. Mientras mira los reveladores ojos de este hombre medio desconocido, sabe que el futuro es suyo para escribirlo.

—Hola. —Él no se acerca más. Simplemente la abraza y sonríe.

Una sonrisa nueva. Una que ella no ha visto antes. Llena de sol griego y aceptación. Le gusta la forma en que lo hace brillar.

—Hola, desconocido. —La cara de él está cerca de la de ella. Lo suficientemente cerca para que ella sienta su cálido aliento sobre su frente. Ella puede ver las líneas en su piel, cruzándose en la comisura de sus ojos. Mira la sombra en su definida mandíbula, donde la barba intenta salir.

Él se queda sin palabras por un momento. Luego empieza a reír. Las líneas que rodean sus ojos se profundizan cuando su pecho comienza a sacudirse.

—¿Qué? —Ella también se está riendo. No puede evitarlo—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Así no es cómo me imaginé que pasarían las cosas —dice, su voz es tan honesta. Cuando ella intenta apartarse, él acerca más.

—¿Cómo creíste que pasarían?

—Iba a darte espacio. Escribirte una carta, tal vez. Darte tiempo para que te acostumbraras a tenerme de regreso. No quería abrumarte.

Ella baja la vista a sus brazos, que la sostienen con fuerza, con tanta fuerza, que comienza a reírse de nuevo. Por la mirada de su rostro, a él le gusta ese sonido.

Ella se remueve dentro de su abrazo, aunque no es porque quiera apartarse.

—No me estás abrumando. En absoluto.

Todo lo opuesto, más bien.


	67. Capítulo 67

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 67**

 **GANCHO**

No hay mucho que puedan hacer en un apartamento vacío. Él le muestra las habitaciones, la vista, habla de sus planes para su nueva casa. La mira de cerca cada vez que habla. Aunque es una manera rara de pasar la Navidad, no es malo, no como el año anterior, cuando las celebraciones fueron manchadas por la más oscura de las revelaciones.

Cuando ella lo ve y sonríe, él siente el primer rayo de esperanza. Tal vez, después de todo, no le ha arruinado el día.

Una hora más o menos después, salen en dirección a su carro rentado, manejan por los alrededores en busca de un restaurante abierto. El que encuentran no es exactamente saludable – parece más una cafetería antigua que otra cosa – pero está abierto y es cálido, y sirven un pavo que está sorprendentemente húmedo.

—¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

Ella alza la vista, sorprendida por su pregunta.

—Bien. Finalmente he elegido una especialidad.

Edward se inclina hacia enfrente.

—¿Cuál?

—Clásicos. —De repente, ella se ve tímida. Baja la vista hacia su cena. No ve la expresión de satisfacción en él. Aunque puede sentir su escrutinio. La calienta más rápido que cualquier sol.

—¿Y luego?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No sé. Me gustaría viajar, pero tengo que encontrar un trabajo primero. Guardar un poco de dinero. —Luego de una pausa larga y silenciosa, sus ojos se encuentran con los de él. Él siente el calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo—. Cuéntame sobre Grecia. Me encantaría ir ahí algún día.

—Grecia fue… —¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras? Fue belleza y vida, misterios antiguos y maravillas modernas—. Grecia fue todo. —Él pasa horas describiendo los paisajes, la gente, los sonidos, la cultura. De vez en cuando le pregunta si la está aburriendo. Ella niega con la cabeza, le pide que siga. Comparte su sonrisa anhelante.

Más tarde, cuando salen del restaurante, él maneja de regreso a su apartamento, de regreso al viejo carro de ella que está estacionado afuera. Es sólo cuando se pone el abrigo que recuerda el regalo envuelto que está dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo saca y se lo da.

—Te compré esto. Feliz Navidad, Bella.

Ella sostiene el regalo, mira el papel.

—Yo no te compré nada.

—Es un regalo, no un intercambio. Lo compré porque me recordó a ti.

Ella permanece callada mientras lo abre, quitando cuidadosamente la cinta, dejando el papel intacto. Cuando el dije cae en su mano, ella lo ve por un largo rato.

Eventualmente habla, voz suave, rasposa.

—Es hermoso, gracias. —Cuando alza la vista, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Él quiere apartárselas con un beso, hacerlas desaparecer.

Convertir su mundo en uno que no albergue tristeza.

—Déjame ponértelo. —La voz de él también suena ronca. Él se mueve detrás de ella, le agarra el cabello y se lo deja caer sobre el hombro. La parte trasera de su cuello es tentadora, su piel es de una porcelana cremosa. Cuando abrocha el ganchito, sus dedos permanecen ahí. Siente la cálida y sedosa piel. La espalda de ella se tensa.

Cuando él se inclina hacia adelante para posar sus labios en su cuello, ella jadea. Su beso es suave, tierno, un total contraste al remolino que son sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento. —Palabras ahogadas que son susurradas sobre su piel. Él no sabe si se está disculpando por el beso o por algo más, tal vez por todo.

—Yo no. —Ella arquea el cuello, se gira para verlo—. Es hermoso. —Cuando se inclina hacia enfrente, presiona su boca contra la de él, y ambos saben que no sólo está hablando del collar.

Él le acuna la cara con ambas manos, las puntas de sus dedos le rozan la mandíbula. Un roce de labios se convierte en un beso. Una caricia tentativa se transforma en pasión. Él es un hombre hambriento que se encuentra con su primera comida, desesperado por saborear, por devorar, por consumir. Cuando intenta apartarse, sorprendido por su propio ardor, ella es la que lo jala de regreso.

Se ahogan juntos.

Dulce asfixia.

Dolorosa necesidad.

Cuando finalmente se separan, más por instinto que por intención, ninguno de los dos puede hablar. Apenas están respirando. Pero sus ojos lo dicen todo. Sus miradas y sus toques.

En todo lo que él puede pensar es en amor.


	68. Capítulo 68

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 68**

 **ERRATICO**

Pasan juntos las vacaciones de invierno. Volviendo a conocerse, compartiendo noticias y sueños. Descubriendo de nuevo la pasión como si fuera una vieja canción que casi han olvidado. Cada cambio de tempo los acerca más. Sus latidos se sincronizan, sus alientos se hacen erráticos, la melodía los hechiza a ambos.

Los hace querer cantar.

En la víspera de Año nuevo, pasan la noche en su recién amueblado apartamento. Se emborrachan con champaña fría, con besos cálidos, en la realidad clara como el cristal de cada uno. Cuando los toques llevan a más, él entra en ella de manera gentil, fácil. Juntos, se deslizan en su camino hacia el inevitable olvido.

Caen como uno sólo. El descenso es rápido, exquisito. Al parecer interminable. La piel de él se quema contra la de ella mientras la abraza con fuerza, con tanta fuerza. Cuando ella le ruega que no la suelte, él no necesita tranquilizarla. Sus ojos lo dicen todo. Ella los ve mientras la tarde se desvanece en noche, mientras la consciencia se derrite en el sueño. Incluso en sus sueños, ella lo ve.

Cuando se despierta en la mañana, el lado de él de la cama está vacío, cálido. Una nota doblada yace en el hueco de la almohada. Ella la abre vanamente, entrecerrando los ojos para leer sus palabras en tinta negra.

 _El amor es un pequeño pedazo de magia. No tiene consciencia del tiempo o edad. No se conforma con las leyes de la ciencia. Como un gas, se niega a ser detenido. Podría decirte que te amo porque eres hermosa, o porque tienes el más gentil de los corazones. Y aunque esas cosas son ciertas, no es esa la razón. Te amo porque te necesito para respirar. Porque no tengo elección. Incluso si la tuviera, te elegiría a ti._

 _Te amo, Bella, porque eres mía._

 _Yo siempre he sido tuyo._

Parece adecuado que él declare su amor en una carta. En una relación dominada por la palabra escrita, le da más permanencia a su afirmación. De alguna forma, hace que sea más cierta. Ella la lee de nuevo, las lágrimas caen por su cara. Se da cuenta de que un hogar no es un lugar, sino un estado de la mente.

Es _él_.

Siempre lo ha sido.

Cuando Edward entra en el apartamento cargando croissants y café, Bella se lanza a él. Entre líquidos derramados y migajas de pan, ella se le declara también. Él le rodea la cintura mientras ella le llena de besos la cara. Los labios de él se curvan, sus mejillas se inflan, su piel se arruga.

Es esa sonrisa de la isla griega que ella ha llegado a amar. Quiere nadar en ella, sentir la calidez del agua, el calor del sol. En lugar de eso, ella le ofrece su propia sonrisa, llena de sueños juveniles, de amor reciproco.

Él se la roba con sus labios, con su lengua. Presiona su cuerpo contra el de ella hasta que ninguno de los dos sabe dónde comienzan o terminan. Ya no importa, están donde se supone que deben estar.

Juntos.

* * *

 **Hoy publiqué tres capítulos, así que no se les vayan a pasar los dos anteriores. Este es el último capítulo, ya sólo queda el epílogo, que subiré mañana.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de esta traducción, espero que les haya gustado ;)**


	69. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123,** I just translate.

* * *

 **Barely Breathing**

 **Capítulo 69**

 **EPÍLOGO – CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Los recuerdos de ella se concentran, se filtran con el paso de los años. Lo que una vez fue divertido, se convierte en felicidad pura. Los momentos tristes se agudizan en devastación. Cuando Bella piensa en esos días – las primeras semanas solitarias de su carrera académica – parecen más ficción que recuerdos. No ve las cosas a través de los lentes de una chica de diecinueve años, sino como una observadora más grande y sabia. Siente dolor por la estudiante solitaria, llora por el hombre torturado. Encuentra que los recuerdos son difíciles de conciliar con la pareja feliz en la que se han convertido.

Los primeros años luego de su graduación los pasan en Grecia. Edward da clases en una pequeña universidad de artes liberales cerca de Atenas, mientras ella realiza más investigaciones, pasando tanto tiempo como le es posible estudiando las ruinas antiguas. Su piel gana la pátina de un profundo bronceado, sus lenguas adquieren el sabor del fuerte alcohol y la pastelería dulce. En verano, se van a las Islas Griegas, absorbiendo los paisajes y los sonidos de Santorini, especulando el destino de la isla perdida de Atlantis. Pasan días largos y calurosos nadando en el Egeo, noches húmedas bebiendo ouzo y comiendo _mezes_ en los bares locales.

Sonríen. Se ríen. Se besan mucho. Mirando hacia adelante, siempre adelante. Las sombras de su pasado no pueden alcanzarlos, sin importar qué tanto intenten aferrarse.

Una llamada a mitad de la noche apresura su viaje de regreso. Llegan a casa para ver a Carlisle ser bajado hacia el suelo. Edward apoya a su madre mientras ésta se deshace, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella colapsa en ellos. Al otro lado, Alice lo ve con la mirada vacía. Años de amargura la han envejecido, la han marchitado. Se ve muchísimo más grande que su gemelo.

No se dirigen ni una palabra entre ellos. No lo han hecho en años. Su hostilidad ya no es de él para absorberla. Antes de irse intento hacer entender a Alice, intento explicarle todo… incluyendo que esos moretones – los moretones de Maggie – no habían sido hechos por su mano. Aunque ella no lo escuchó; siempre fue sólo sobre Maggie.

Así que la vida sigue.

Aunque tanto Edward como Bella tienen trabajos en Atenas, deciden no regresar. No es sólo el señuelo de la familia lo que los retiene – incluso si Esme está encantada de tenerlos cerca – sino el pequeño grupo de células dividiéndose y creciendo en el estómago de Bella. La esperanza por algo nuevo, algo bien, algo más allá de todo.

La única cosa que ambos han estado anhelando; el testamento final de su amor.

Para el final de su primer trimestre, Edward ya tiene asegurada una posición en una universidad de Nueva Inglaterra; un pueblito pintoresco que parece más europeo que nada. Encuentran una casa, convierten el garaje, invitan a Esme a unirse a ellos en su nueva vida.

Ven a Bella crecer mientras resplandece, mientras la esperanza de una nueva vida finalmente extingue los recuerdos de la anterior. En las noches, Edward curva su cuerpo alrededor del de ella, protegiendo su abdomen con las manos extendidas, sintiendo las primeras pataditas mientras su bebé hace contacto con el mundo.

Él está tan malditamente feliz. El sabor es dulce en su boca. Fluye como miel en sus venas.

Hablan sobre nombres. Sobre Ariadne y Hera, de Troy y Nicholas. Cuando Edward sugiere Ícaro, Bella se ríe y lo empuja. Al final, aceptan esperar hasta el nacimiento, esperando que un nombre aparezca con la pequeña cara arrugada.

Un heraldo de todas las cosas buenas.

Asia Phoebe Cullen llega al mundo en una cálida mañana de primavera. Llega con el sol, sus ojos parpadean rápidamente, sus pulmones son fuertes y ruidosos cuando suelta su primer llanto. Edward la sostiene, mira su cara enojada, una sonrisa está a punto de partirle el rostro en dos. Deposita a su hija en los brazos de Bella, la imagen causa que las lágrimas se derramen por sus mejillas.

Lágrimas y sonrisas. Júbilo y una alegría indescriptible. Casi espera ver un arcoíris. Escuchar a los ángeles cantar.

—Una niña. —Bella acerca más a su pedacito de bebé, piel contra piel—. No puedo creer que sea nuestra.

Tampoco él. Edward se sienta junto a ella en la cama, sosteniendo cerca a sus chicas, maravillándose ante su belleza. Quiere saborear el momento, como una foto de sentidos, algo que pueda sacar y experimentar una y otra vez.

El amor es la más impredecible de las emociones. Puede construirte, derrumbarte. Trae lágrimas, alegría, dolor, placer. Es un tornado y un céfiro.

Él siente todo eso al ver a su esposa sosteniendo a su hija. Emociones tan grandes que no pueden ser contenidas. Inhala profundamente, lo sostiene por apenas un momento, exhala de nuevo.

Asia.

Un nuevo amanecer.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Su pedacito de eternidad.


End file.
